


黑夜入馆时

by A_DyingMan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 兽人, 哨向, 正剧向, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_DyingMan/pseuds/A_DyingMan
Summary: 由哨兵与向导组成的SG联邦隐匿在正常的世界中，执行着不为人知的任务，与自由主义的LU联盟暗中进行着长达几十年的势力争夺战。而亚瑟·柯克兰，一位在前线凭着卓越功勋获得少将军衔的年轻哨兵，在联邦中枢的一场袭击事故中，结识了他的灵魂伴侣王耀，一位普通而又处处显露出不寻常的向导。随之而来的，是一支不寻常的精英小队，是一次无从回头的特别任务，是一场深刻的灵魂拷问，是命运与世界的惊人变革……联邦最深的秘密逐渐浮出水面，所有人都面临着独属于自己的艰难抉择。但无论如何，亚瑟·柯克兰都坚定着唯一的一件事：没有人，可以从他手里夺走王耀。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 一个大坑。兽人+哨向+灵魂伴侣设定。
> 
> 最初是从一个短篇引申而出的脑洞，所以原短篇作为序篇呈现。从耍宝短篇转化到正剧有些微妙的别扭之处……正剧开始后就是另一个风格了。

“这是生命的指引。当你遇见注定的那个人，你们对视，说出第一句话，双手相握，灵魂的热流将你们冲撞在一起……”

“先生，你行不行啊？”

“闭嘴！”

身为军部的首席哨兵，亚瑟·柯克兰有一个秘密。

他的手腕上有字。

“那些老头子绝对不支持你走黑暗哨兵的路子。”法国人咬着马卡龙，修长的手指在虚拟平台上灵活地舞蹈着，层层叠叠的空间地图和即时数据评测铺满了映射墙，“你有灵魂伴侣。谁都知道黑暗哨兵的不稳定性，但是灵魂伴侣结合的哨向搭档——那战斗力大概是黑暗哨兵的三倍。更何况，你是亚瑟·柯克兰，这个预测数据还得翻倍……”

“噢，要是我的灵魂伴侣是个普通人呢？或者，一个哨兵？那战斗力是得变成几分之几？”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“为什么这年头还有人执着地憧憬着灵魂伴侣，就像小女孩眼巴巴地期望童话降临？不让我上战场，就让我带着这行字坐着死去吧！”

“别灰心，小亚瑟，你只是……呃，有些特殊。”像是想到什么永不落伍的笑话，弗朗西斯赶紧把马卡龙放下，以防噎出不雅的吃相。他强忍着笑意将转椅转向亚瑟，故作正经地十指相合放在胸前，“你这辈子总能遇见一个人，他跟你说的第一句话就是，嗯，‘你行不……’”

“闭嘴！”永远冷静自持的柯克兰少将瞬间吼出声来，手一挥，满墙的荧光蓝地图啪地一下消失无影，激起法国人一声抑扬顿挫的悲鸣。

亚瑟·柯克兰真是恨透了他手腕上的字，包括他未曾见面的灵魂伴侣。二十多年来他一直在思考，到底是个什么样的家伙，能对第一次见面的人礼貌地问上一句：“先生，你行不行啊？”

直到他接受塔的测试的那一天，绝望又决绝地决定放弃这个虚无缥缈的命定之人，走上黑暗哨兵的道路时，他终于给自认为永不会相遇的灵魂伴侣下了定论——

一个混蛋。

王耀的手腕上有字，从出生的那天起就有。谁都知道那意味着什么，但他并不怎么在意，只把这事儿当成思维闲暇时的消遣。身为一个思维缜密的向导，他总是喜欢推测——比如这个，“闭嘴”。

谁会对第一次见面的人说上这样一句粗鲁的话呢？这个词会带着什么情绪？王耀饶有兴致地设想过无数可能，但唯一可以肯定的是，一定是他自己先说了什么话，不然谁会冲着不出声的人来一句“闭嘴”？

真糟糕。阿尔弗雷德听了王耀的分析后点评道，就凭你这张嘴，每天对你说“闭嘴”的人大概三只手都数不过来，你还是放弃寻找他吧。

有道理。王耀点点头，你的脂肪脑子真灵光。

闭嘴！阿尔弗雷德说，那份体检报告肯定是假的，你这个混蛋。

生活是充满戏剧性的，它给你开的玩笑在任何情况下都有可能爆发。不情愿地被逼来参加联邦高层会议的柯克兰少将直到走进指挥总部的新大楼前都在抱怨，把他抓来顶替军部半身不遂的老头子开会，真是比把他关在紧闭室里还难受。

这些制服毫无褶皱脸上除了口鼻目什么表情也没有的职员散发出行尸走肉般的气息，训练场的模拟机械人都比他们可爱，跟从着无口的指挥部职员穿过人来人往的大厅，亚瑟打量着他们相似的模样，在心里郁闷又恶意地嘲讽着。

心里的念头还没散去，敏锐的哨兵突然感到灵魂一颤，军服下的肌肉瞬间绷紧。这一瞬的时间仿佛被拉成慢镜头的回廊，哨兵的翠绿的眼珠一点点偏向左侧，隔着层层叠叠的人头和裹着黑制服的身影，几米开外的人同样偏过视线——一双令人惊艳的、纯粹到耀眼的金色眼睛，视线相对的一刻，迟钝的神经终于由深处拉响警报——

啪！

时间的弹簧瞬间归位，警报中断，被定格的人们又涌动起来，哨兵的皮靴落在大理石的地砖上，神经的海啸转瞬归为平静，仿佛那一瞬的绵长从未存在过。他向前走去。

不对……哨兵的意识与神经反应开始分裂，他知道自己的身体依旧朝着正确的方向行动，思维却开始迷茫起来。刚才那是什么？

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德察觉到身边人脚步的迟疑。

王耀下意识地摸了摸手腕，却只摸到了冰冷的通讯手环。“没什么。”他说，“走吧，我估计我们待会肯定要迟到了。”

短暂的疑虑被判定为无效行动。两个人向着相反的方向前行，留下身后的无关紧要。

——如果不是出现了意外，他们大概一辈子都不会想起这一瞬间。可惜了，世界上最不缺乏的就是意外。

指挥部的最高长官瓦尔加斯在虚拟平台上展开了新探索区的地图，而底下端坐的柯克兰少将正盘算着怎么从军部高层争取到进入探索区的机会。这时候，会议室的门被推开，走进来两个年轻人。人们的注意力转向门口，一些略带不满的眼神却在接触到来者时瞬间消了情绪。

亚瑟漫不经心地抬起眼，看到那个金色眼睛的东方人时愣了愣神。

“你们迟到了。”凯撒依旧微笑着。

“抱歉，长官，愿意受罚。”金发蓝眼的小伙子首先开了口，微微鞠躬，虽说礼节周到态度诚恳，但怎么听也没有诚心认错的意思。联邦的高层都认得他——阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，天之骄子。可他怎么会出现在指挥部的会议上？亚瑟皱了皱眉。他大概是离开联邦太久了，对权力中心的暗潮一概不知。

凯撒没有说话，反倒将视线投向阿尔弗雷德身旁矮了一个头的黑发小青年。

“抱歉，长官。”他照葫芦画瓢地说道，“愿意受罚。”

“你……”

凯撒的话还没说出口就被打断了。

伴随着指挥部大楼的刺耳警报声和虚拟系统不断重复的“袭击警报，请迅速撤往安全室”的，是来自窗外的轰响和亚瑟·柯克兰条件反射的低吼：“全部趴下！”下一秒，爆炸声在门外响起，会议室的落地窗发出尖锐的鸣响，一扇扇玻璃窗的不同音色重叠在一起，足以摧毁任何低级哨兵的神经。

该死！是音磁共振的神经干扰。脑中爆发出尖叫般的音潮，张牙舞爪地扑向神经，亚瑟正欲站起的身子骤然一僵。

幸而在座的没有一个是省油的灯，意识到遭遇袭击后都迅速做出反应。哨兵和自己的向导抓紧了精神链接的救命绳，凯撒·瓦尔加斯冷哼一声，金色的雄狮凭空而出，一跃立足于会议桌上，面对噪音威胁发出低沉而浑厚的狮吼，短暂削弱了敌方的精神干扰。几乎在同一时刻，一股温和而坚韧的力量覆盖在每个人身上，支起一个小小的屏障。压力骤减的亚瑟来不及分辨什么，猛然跳起，一甩手将身旁的椅子掷向落地窗。出乎意料地，厚重的防弹玻璃应声而碎，尖锐噪音的干扰瞬间消减了一部分。

这不是正常的防弹玻璃！亚瑟的瞳孔猛然一缩，身体优先做出决断——他冲出无形的屏障一步来到窗前，曲膝，蓄力，甩腿。玻璃化为碎片的响声从身旁传来，其次才是自己面前的，他惊讶地意识到阿尔弗雷德不知何时也冲到了窗前，一捏拳就将玻璃击得粉碎。转瞬几秒的行动，靠窗的哨兵也迅速反应过来，随着窗户的尸体碎了一地，神经干扰消失了。那道屏障也安静地褪去，甚至让人来不及意识到。

“安全部的负责人是谁？”凯撒的微笑消失了，低沉的声音冷得可怖。他环视四周的一片狼藉，会议室的门被爆炸物堵上，高层的冷风呼呼地从破碎的落地窗吹进建筑里。没有了刺耳的噪音，一切似乎平静下来。

一旁的秘书正欲开口，阿尔弗雷德突然闷哼一声。亚瑟刚刚放松些许的脑子轰然一炸，还来不及后退，就被一股烂泥般令人作呕的精神力量缠上腿部神经，麻痹行动，直逼大脑。

大意了！敌方居然有精神力覆盖范围如此之大的向导！亚瑟暗叫不好，猛然意识到敌人的已经展开了精神剥夺，嗅觉飞速消逝，视觉封闭的前一秒，他瞥见全身僵硬的阿尔弗雷德被一只纤细的手腕猛地拉到后方。来不及多想，黑暗哨兵凭着最后的意识咬破舌尖，充斥在口腔里的血腥味引领着精神领域深处的那匹通身银白的狼冲出噪音的泥潭。视觉完全封闭，亚瑟·柯克兰却缓缓直起腰，面向破碎窗外猎猎作响的风，银狼环走在他的脚下，焦急地搜寻驱赶着那股入侵的精神力。然而无处不在的攻击性力量穿透着他的每一个毛孔，逼得哨兵退至崩溃的边缘，几欲自我毁灭。

“先生，你行不行啊？”一道温润好听却略带戏谑的声音穿透意识屏障，激得暴躁中的哨兵还没来得及思考就强硬地回吼。

“闭嘴！”

掷地有声的两个字猛地敲打在亚瑟紧绷的神经上，粗暴又有效地把他敲回神。他突然意识到自己的听觉早已经封闭了，他也意识到那股咄咄逼人的精神力突然被压制下去，不甘地退守到哨兵的脚下。有一只纤瘦的手搭在他的肩膀上，向导源源不断的精神力沉入体内，帮助他与入侵者纠缠抵抗。

视觉恢复时就像黑暗中拉亮一盏灯，有些刺眼的光线钻入瞳孔，聚焦成眼前人那双比光更耀眼的金色眸子。黑发青年看着他，竟有些怔愣。大厅交错而过时那一眼的时间停顿、上一秒没来得及思考就脱口而出的对话，手腕传来细微的灼烧感，宛如细密的岩浆顺着全身的神经迅速蔓延，直接将被那股压制还在顽抗的入侵者驱逐出去，取而代之被牵引而来的是爆炸响起时一闪而逝的温暖精神力。对方显然也不明白是什么状况，亚瑟甚至能清晰地感知到另一个存在的迷茫和不知所措，手腕上的灼烧感温暖到神经里，他突然意识到，这不是精神力，是灵魂。

“……握住我的手。”亚瑟对面前的人说道，他听到自己的声音嘶哑又颤抖。他们站得是那么的近，对方微微仰起头，那片金色的谭里泛起惊讶和难以言说的情绪，亚瑟甚至错以为他纤长的睫毛要扫到自己的唇上。搭在他肩上的手犹豫着，缓缓滑下，拂过他手腕上亮的耀眼的字，来到他有些粗糙的手掌心，停顿了一瞬，缓慢而坚定地，握住。

“这是生命的指引。当你遇见注定的那个人，你们对视，说出第一句话，双手相握，灵魂的热流将你们冲撞在一起……”

灵魂相通的感觉甚至更甚于哨兵与向导的精神链接，另一个个体、另一半灵魂完全拥抱着自己，全身的每一个细胞都在雀跃，亚瑟禁不住敛下眉眼，描摹着眼前这个人的面容，温顺又藏着傲骨，漂亮得有些过分了，明明从未见过，却偏偏像是刻在骨子里。他们视线相对，一瞬间长得像永恒，亚瑟从那双特别的眼睛里看见了和自己一样的情绪。

他找到了。

“嘿。”

握手只是一瞬间，敌人的精神干扰不屈不挠地纠缠上来，扩大了范围，会议室门外传来响声，没有暗号，是敌人的哨兵。会议室内的人们全部进入了战斗的戒备状态，亚瑟感觉那熟悉又陌生的坚韧精神力自发覆盖在自己身上，黑发的东方人变换了站姿，唯有相握的手依旧没有松开。

“你行的吧，哨兵？”向导挑起眉眼看他，眼角上挑的笑意该死的可爱。

轰然倒塌的会议室大门涌入的哨兵的身影。曾经被他在心底恶意玩笑的无口职员依旧是那身指挥部的制服，只是那周身的气势鲜明地显出来者不善。居然是内部叛变，亚瑟听到凯撒骂了一句脏话。

亚瑟忍不住勾起嘴角，抓着身边人的手，期待着战斗的肌肉兴奋地绷紧：“行不行，你得自己来感觉。”

“你叫什么名字？”最后一个敌人倒地时，亚瑟询问与自己背靠背站着的人。对方轻微地喘着气，还是不怎么情愿地撇嘴道：“王耀。”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”绿眼睛里盈满笑意。让探索区和叛变见鬼去吧，柯克兰少将已经开始盘算着该怎么和军部的老头子上报，他要登记向导绑定，马上。

当然，很久以后，柯克兰少将也清晰地意识到，他的灵魂伴侣，确实是个混蛋。


	2. 起始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撕破塔的网，举起你的枪，
> 
> 站起来，我的同胞们，无谓的战士们！
> 
> 我们生来为了吾族的尊严与自由，
> 
> 站起来！站起来！送黑夜入馆！将黎明点燃！
> 
> 时日已至，这是自由的钟声！
> 
> 杀死伟大联邦！

01

弗朗西斯做梦也想不到，有一天，他疑似性冷淡患者的英国朋友会郑重其事地抓着他的肩膀，一双绿眼睛幽幽地闪着光，耳朵泛红，欲言又止，好似一位纯洁而羞赧的黄花大姑娘。

“你到底想说什么？”弗朗西斯抖掉一身鸡皮疙瘩，从通讯手环里调出军部高层的界面，瞧了亚瑟一眼，又果断换成哨兵心理健康咨询处的代码，点击呼叫。

“闭嘴，你听着，”亚瑟深吸一口气，“我刚刚跟一个人握手了。”

法国人沉默了一瞬，扭头转向一旁沉迷逗鸟的白毛哨兵：“诶，军事医疗院脑科的通讯代码是多少？”

“医疗院在忙着呢。”基尔伯特头也不抬，“指挥部刚刚遭袭，谁有闲工夫来管你。”

“上帝，你们这群蠢蛋。”被刻意隔离的柯克兰少将忍不住抬高声音重复，“我说握手，握手！我跟我的灵魂伴侣握手了！”

两双眼睛触电般齐刷刷盯着他，亚瑟下意识地收回音量，心虚地偏开视线，摸了摸鼻子。

“难道是敌方？你不会在打斗的时候不交心跟他握手了吧？”基尔伯特尖叫起来，一旁的法国人跟着啧啧嘴，“那真是太糟糕了，凯撒会宰了你刚认识的灵魂伴侣，在他崭新的指挥部大楼被炸毁三分之一后。”

“不，他就是指挥部的向导。”逐渐从兴奋状态回顾神来的年轻少将抓了抓后脑的金发，“好吧，刚才情况紧急，我只知道他叫王耀，跟那个琼斯的儿子在一起，参加了刚才的高级会议。”

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯？”弗朗西斯收敛了笑意，微微拧起眉沉吟道，“那么我大概知道你的小伴侣是谁了。”

“谁？”基尔伯特莫名其妙地转过头，“我知道琼斯，那个传说中的天才哨兵。可是这关那向导什么事？”

“你们刚从前线回来，还不知道这阵子联邦内部都刮了些什么风吧？突然冒出来的特别指挥部，紧急召集的前线军官，今天的第一次指挥部高级会议……突如其来的袭击。”法国人意味深长地挑起眉，视线转向落地窗外的楼下，“怕是要变天了啊。”

亚瑟皱起眉。结实灵魂伴侣的那份灼热的悸动渐渐散去，取而代之的是哨兵野兽般的危机感。他的手抚上落地窗的玻璃，指缝间，深蓝色制服的指挥部职员和白衣医疗人员穿梭而行，忙碌而有序，没有嘈杂的言语，没有暴乱后的恐慌情绪，只有行动的脚步声和偶尔响起的简短指令，如同提前设定好的机器。

经过一个多小时的清理工作，局部爆炸造成的废墟基本上处理完毕，伤者被送往医疗院，叛变者被押入审讯室，而受惊者——没错，联邦最年轻的少将，最优秀的哨兵亚瑟·柯克兰被以“缓和受惊情绪”的糟糕接口扣留在指挥部，凯撒的意思谁都明白，这新晋的特别指挥部倒是架子大，丝毫不给军部留面子。

突如其来的袭击，未曾有丝毫察觉的内部叛变，刚巧踩在会议开始的时间点，以及在第一时间尖锐地刺向自己的神秘向导力量，被做了手脚的窗玻璃……这可真是太巧了。亚瑟眯起眼，抚在窗玻璃上的手指无意识地摩挲，从这静谧的空气里嗅到了一丝不寻常的意味。

是弗朗西斯所说的，暴雨前夕的气味。

突然响起的叩门声切断了哨兵的思绪，一息间，门把手转动，黑发的向导出现在门口。

“先生们，”身着规整制服的向导略微躬身，“瓦尔加斯长官有请。”

瞧见那双金色的眼睛，亚瑟的脑袋又开始嗡嗡作响，视线相触时，对方显然也有一瞬间的怔愣，但稍纵即逝。他的视线转向亚瑟身旁的两位军部人物，温和又生疏地微笑，优雅地做出邀请的手势。弗朗西斯和基尔伯特交换了一个眼神，回以同样礼貌的笑容，走出休息室。

同伴离去，亚瑟的脑子瞬间清醒过来，再次正视这位身材纤瘦的向导。他突然意识到，即使他们刚刚握过手，短暂地合作进行了一场畅快淋漓的战斗，面对面时甚至能清晰地感觉到与对方难以言说的联系，但说到底，也只是陌生人而已。亚瑟敛下眉眼，企图掩饰眼里一丝没来由的失望，走出门时，却被一声轻飘飘的呼喊绊住脚步。

“那个……亚瑟·柯克兰？”

哨兵惊愕地抬起头，却撞上一对同样惊愕的眼睛，一瞬间，两个人竟都有些不知所措。

我为什么要叫他的名字——王耀差点没把自己的舌头给咬破，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，压低的声音比起谨慎更像是含着怨气的懊恼：“我是想说……瓦尔加斯可能会多问你几个问题，你别太紧张。”

这可真是笑话，柯克兰少将虽是年轻，却是战场上实打实枪炮与鲜血灌注出的人物，从明面上的威望到拐弯抹角的心思比起联邦中央的老家伙们是一点不少，何时需要这样明里暗里的提醒？然而亚瑟却只是像个没见过世面的傻小子，愣愣地反应了一会儿，才领悟到其中诚恳的担忧和告诫意味，傻乎乎地点点头。

再回过神时，尴尬到不自觉避开对方视线的，却又是两个人了。

亚瑟任由着小向导带着自己走向瓦尔加斯的办公室，全然没想到自己头两位同伴可都是自行寻路，唯有他还能享受被领路的殊荣。他的目光定格在那人瘦削的肩头，军靴踏过地面，与脚步声重合的是自己稍快的心跳，还有，属于另一个人的节奏。

灵魂的感知，比任何感官都敏锐得多。

向导停下脚步，示意亚瑟自己向前走去。亚瑟犹豫了一瞬，拉了拉军帽的帽檐。“谢谢你……王耀。”他说。

对方又恍了神，转眼恢复从容，对他无声地勾起嘴角。不同于公式化的礼貌微笑，更贴近于他们第一次双手相握，王耀站到自己的身侧与他并肩时斜眼看着他，一双金色眼睛里的生机晃得人心都要飘起来。

如果交换过名字，可就不算是陌生人了——迈入特别指挥部长官的办公室大门之前，哨兵坦然地为自己更正。他还没发现，自己军装右袖口掩盖下的那行字，已经悄然变成了他咀嚼在舌尖的那个名字。

“你遇上灵魂伴侣了？”阿尔弗雷德难以置信地尖叫出声。

过去的数小时内已经发生了许多足以让人尖叫的事。联邦遇袭，内部叛变，变故后将近三个小时的凯撒笑里藏刀的审讯，早上会议之前跟王耀偷溜出去买的汉堡在爆炸中不见踪影……之类的。但没有任何一件事，或者说这辈子黑没有任何一个消息，足以让阿尔弗雷德像此刻一样彻底震惊在原地。

“是啊。”王耀若无其事地应着，显然没觉察到同伴的异样情绪，只是卸下通讯手环，大大方方地给对方展示他手腕上变了样的字——亚瑟·柯克兰。

十二个小时前的场景又一次刺入阿尔弗雷德的脑海。爆炸、吼叫、尖锐的噪音、被打碎的落地窗。在大意地被敌方向导的精神力缠上时，王耀一把将他拉回安全壁垒，大脑混沌间，他感到王耀松开了抓着自己的手，一个健步冲到窗前——啊，他妈的！就是那个绿眼睛的哨兵，他突然喊了一句“闭嘴”！金发蓝眼的年轻哨兵懊恼地叫出声来，自己到底是脑子进了水还是被噪音震得少了根筋，他怎么就没注意到，之后的战斗里王耀一直待在那个家伙身边？

“上帝！王耀！我以为你一辈子都不会……可就在那一瞬间……”阿尔弗雷德语无伦次地发泄着复杂的心绪，一腔怨愤不甘和懊恼到了话末却都成了蚊子般的哼哼，“……可是，这不公平。”

他突然觉得，灵魂伴侣什么的，就是游戏里的bug，轻而易举地把努力奋斗的玩家排挤在外。

“你说什么？”

王耀甩下领带，开始解衬衫的口子，露出轮廓分明的锁骨。他偏过头冲着年轻的哨兵疑惑地眨眨眼，却见对方红着脸转开视线，幽幽地挤出一句“没什么”，便赌气似的再也不肯吭声了。

“你想知道握手的感觉？”王耀显然把这小哨兵的赌气当成了可有可无的玩笑，自顾自地解着扣子，“说起来，当时的感觉是挺奇妙的。就像是在出生之前就与那个人有了千丝万缕的联系，在同一个瞬间携带着所有的精神连结全部涌来，包裹着我们，只剩下我们，几乎要喘不过气……但是现在回想起来，我却觉得生活里没什么变化。说到底，我们能相互之间还一点都不了解，只比陌生人多出那么一点点而已。”

“你是说，你对他没什么感觉？”窝陷在沙发里的哨兵猛地支起身子，一双澄澈的蓝眼睛骤然亮起，“是这样吗？”

“我有这么说吗？也许吧。”王耀漫不经心地掏出手机，为了与塔的管理范围之外的正常人群联系，王耀算是联邦内少有的依旧携带这种低端电子产品的人。“我得给我的弟弟妹妹们发个信息，告诉他们就算SG联邦的特别指挥部被炸了，我也很安全。”

“王耀，你就是这么说的。”阿尔弗雷德只听到了自己想听的东西，他跳起来，突然觉得所有的力量又回到了自己身上，“命中注定，那又算什么！说到底，这东西虚无缥缈。谁会爱上一个刚见面的陌生人呢？你也不会，对吧？”

王耀的手还停留在手机屏幕上，他张开嘴，下意识地想回答“不会”，一瞬间却被灵魂深处的一阵悸动侵扰了神经，也阻断了脱口而出的话语。他想起一对绿眼睛，是和狼一样的潜藏攻击性的深邃，也是和森林一样包含着温暖的颜色。

“都晚上十点钟了，你一个未绑定的哨兵，还待在我这里做什么？”王耀挑起眉，“回你的宿舍去！”

伴随着手机震动的静音来电打断了王耀赶人的进程，他捂住耳朵抵御哨兵一惊一乍的呼喊，一脚把人踹出门区，反手锁上门，瞥了一眼来电显示上的号码，眼神微凝，若无其事地踱出阳台。

高空俯瞰下的城市不知疲惫地放射着黄白交错的光，星星点点，集聚成璀璨的银河，生机勃勃却又无声无情。这是生活在这世上的数亿平凡人的城市，也是他们所不知道的无形的塔的脚下，是建立在人类国度里的另一个隐藏国度，是SG联邦和它的天才人类。归根结底，这地上的却又都是同一样东西——人类引以为傲的文明。

王耀却不看那地上的东西。他只是仰起头，望向城市之上、比星星更遥远的那处黑夜，远离人类努力散发的光热，自成一处，安静得像是凝固了时间。静谧而美丽，王耀想。

但这安静并非永远。地上的光那么耀眼、那么强劲、乃至蛮横，不依不饶地冲向天空，触及星月，侵蚀黑夜。他的目光从没有尽头的漆黑坠入地下的斑斓，手指滑动间，手机的震动停止，耳边响起另一个人的声音。穿越的距离不长，却像是隔离了时空。那声音与白日里轻佻又暗藏威压、冷静得坚不可摧不同，此时竟低沉得有些疲惫：“王耀？”

为了在塔的管理范围之外联系，王耀算是联邦内少有的依旧携带这种低端电子产品的人，之一。

他深吸一口气，将那沉重的回应缓缓吐出。

“是我，凯撒。”

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充背景：
> 
> 设定里哨向世界与正常的人类世界并存，塔和联邦对正常人都作为隐形组织存在，仅对少数相关人士（比如被塔带走的哨向的原家属）公开有限信息。同时也与各国政府中枢都保持密切联系，以方便世界范围内的活动。为了维持世界的规则与秩序，塔的职责是吸纳和约束一切哨向力量，同时联邦的一切活动不准干扰正常世界的运行。
> 
> 所以塔能监测到通讯手环发出的所有信息，但无权查阅手机的通话记录。
> 
> SG联邦：sentinel and guide，简单粗暴的翻译……
> 
> 特别指挥部：近期联邦新成立的部门。后续剧情再补充。
> 
> 灵魂伴侣私设：相认（？）后手腕上的字变成对方的名字。


	3. 02：闷热

王嘉龙查看过信息，熟练地删除，将手机揣进兜里。

“怎么样？”一旁同样黑发黑眸的青年扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，停下了手里的活，“大哥怎么说?”

“安全。”王嘉龙总是吝啬于吐露更多的字词，但只言片语里还是泄露出一丝不满，“他让我们不要行动。”

王濠镜了然地点点头，似乎对这答案早有预料。“你有问他什么吗？”他顿了顿，又补充道，“关于联邦中枢遇袭。”

“没有。”王嘉龙陷在座位里，依旧面无表情，“他什么也不会说。”

“他当然不会说——他根本不用说。”出乎意料地，王濠镜笑起来，将手上的水渍擦在围裙上，转手摁开了电视，“新闻都播报着呢，喏，联合国特别研究所新建大楼的爆炸事件。”

“电路问题。”电视里是联合国官方召开新闻发布会的转播画面，王嘉龙干巴巴地说，“连普通人类都不会相信这样拙劣的借口。”

“他们会，并且还会抱怨现在的建筑质量问题甚至危害到了政府。姑且相信SG的善后部门还是有些实际用处的吧，在场的普通人根本不会记得到底发生了什么。”

“不是所有人都是普通人。”王嘉龙说，“塔不能控制所有人，尽管它很想这么做。”

“你的意思是？”王濠镜挑起眉。

王嘉龙似乎意识到了自己的失言。但在自己兄弟骤然变得锋锐的眼神下，他沉默的掩饰只能是徒劳。他最终选择妥协。

“好吧，其实我问了王耀，他说了SGLU*。”王嘉龙的表情显露出些许挫败，不自觉地避开眼神接触。

“哨向自由联盟，联邦的反对势力。”王濠镜眯起眼，前一刻尚存于面上的温和笑意消失殆尽，镜片下的黑眸陷入阴霾，“嘉龙，我记得我们说过，没有明确的指令，不要和任何势力接触——至少是为了王耀的命，你知道？”

“我知道。”王嘉龙喃喃道。

（*SGLU：Sentinel and Guide Liberties Union）

联邦特别指挥部遇袭事件在七十二个小时内有了处理结果。凯撒·瓦尔加斯亲自审讯，撬开活捉到的死士的嘴，证实了这次有预谋的袭击来自反联邦的自由哨向联盟，并以迅雷之势清除了指挥部内深埋的潜伏势力，甚至由此牵扯出联邦中枢多年来潜藏的一批内线，大有将整个联邦的地皮掀翻重铺的气势。

但就在顺藤摸瓜将事态逐步扩大、联邦内人人自危之时，瓦尔加斯却突然甩手丢下一堆烂摊子，向联邦最高委员会递交了一份轻飘飘的报告，转身忙着修缮他的指挥部大楼去，似乎这后续的处理便再与他和他的特别指挥部无关。

这一举动或许让联邦内不少人暗地里松了口气，但也给某些思量着歪主意的高层人员以最鲜明的警告：瓦尔加斯和他的新地盘，似乎并不那么好惹。

“所以，就这么雷声大雨点小？”基尔伯特嚷嚷，“瓦尔加斯宣称自己处理完了指挥部里的LU内奸，又暗示联邦其他部门鱼龙混杂的现状，可这件事就这么——过去了？解决了？他就忙着修大楼去了？”

“亲爱的小基尔伯特，你总是停留在表面。”弗朗西斯摆弄着桌上的3D军事分析图，熟练地构建出新的模型，迅速组建的蓝光数据堆砌成漂浮在空气中的立体形象。一条蛇，一匹狼，还有一只鹰。蛇与狼盘踞在界限之内，与对面展翅的雄鹰对峙。他叹了口气，手指轻点在雄鹰的头顶，空气里浮现出标识，SGLU。接着是披着教袍的蛇，联邦最高委员会；爪牙锋利的狼，联邦军事作战部。

“难道你以为，这次袭击的重点在于联邦和自由联盟的对峙吗？”

“不是吗？”基尔伯特几乎是条件反射地反驳，“他们竟然敢袭击联邦中枢新建立的特别指挥部，这难道不是赤裸裸的挑衅？”

弗朗西斯挑起眉，目光转向一旁靠在单人沙发里翘起二郎腿的少将大人。亚瑟·柯克兰却只是抱着双臂，盯着桌面上的分析模型沉思。法国人叹了口气。

“你也该学会脱离哨兵的单纯思维来看问题了，毕竟你现在可是身在联邦的中心，一个比战场更复杂的地方。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦严肃起来能显露出一位联邦军事参谋长、优秀的军部上校应有的样子，“告诉我，为什么是特别指挥部？为什么是现在，在特别指挥部召开第一次跨部门高级会议时？”

“我怎么知道……”基尔伯特有些狐疑，但也隐约意识到不对劲，“也许这样的挑衅更有威慑力。”

“LU与联邦对峙多年，不会做没有意义的事。”弗朗西斯摇摇头，抬起手在铺展开的蓝图里画出一个完满的圆弧，一只傲人的雄狮骤然出现在蛇与狼一侧。与其它三者不同，它没有展露出攻击的态势，只是懒洋洋地卧在界限之内，仿佛在观察。雄狮的头顶浮现出它的身份——特别指挥部。“再次提问，你知道特别指挥部是为了什么而突然出现吗？”

基尔伯特张了张嘴，却卡住了，他惊讶地发现自己对此一无所知。所有人都知道建立特别指挥部是由联邦最高委员会的七位决事员投票后做出的决议，瓦尔加斯接受了委员会的直接任命，以最快的速度从各个部门调派人手，与正常世界的政府协商，修建起新部门的大楼……一切事情进行得有序而迅速，仿佛什么早已设定好的程序，只等待一个运行的指令。所有人自然而然地接受了它的存在，等待着它那场未能开始的第一次跨部门会议，好真正开始履行这个部门尚未明确的职责。然而，它的出现越是合理，便越是潜藏着不对劲——

“太迅捷了。”亚瑟突然开口，他的目光甚至没有离开过那片蓝图，“迅捷又合理，但过分合理。重点不在LU的袭击，甚至不在于联邦的内奸，而是在这个特别指挥部上。”

“抢答正确。”弗朗西斯打了个响指，平铺蓝图上的阵营界限骤然分割成三块，雄鹰于狼蛇依旧敌对，却共同指向了趴伏在不远处的雄狮。“袭击的动静不小，造成的死伤却可以说是微乎其微。LU会知道，就算是提前对玻璃做了手脚，有内线的接应，联邦的中枢也绝不是可以轻易攻下的。他们逃跑的速度比进攻的速度还要快，发动一次没有伤害的袭击，甚至不惜暴露自己辛苦埋藏的内线，到底是为了什么？”

“这……这损失也太大了，怎么看都是吃亏啊。”基尔伯特拧起眉，烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，“不是说瓦尔加斯亲自审讯的那些人还供出了一串长到夸张的名单？从军部到政部，甚至到后勤部，研究院，医疗部，拿出来足以把联邦掀到底朝天啊！”

“这就是为什么瓦尔加斯选择把那些破事轻飘飘地丢下，转身去修他的大楼。”弗朗西斯几乎要翻白眼了，“只是这么一场浮夸的袭击，一些审讯八个小时就开口的叛变人员，就要把联邦搅成一团和泥？名单的真实性值得怀疑，但唯一可以肯定的是，扰乱联邦内部，就是LU的目的。”

“八个小时，说得轻松，那可是凯撒·瓦尔加斯……”基尔伯特嘟囔着，“可为什么是现在？现在有什么必要……啊，特别指挥部？”

弗朗西斯递出一个“总算开窍了”的眼神，求助似的望向亚瑟。柯克兰少将总算舍得把视线挪到两位同伴的身上，却只是挑起眉，全然没有开口的意思。

“他们要扰乱联邦的行动，侵扰，阻碍，拖延，或是最直接的，试探。”弗朗西斯只好继续解释，“特别指挥部有他们想要的东西，也有联邦所重视的东西。至于那是什么，就要看下一次会议什么时候召开了。但不会太久。”

“什么叫不会太久？我不觉得凯撒在处理完这些破事之前会有时间来开什么会。”

“这不是由瓦尔加斯来决定的。”亚瑟的发声吸引了两个人的视线，他却再度将目光转移到面前的蓝图上，仿佛对从自己口中吐出的惊人话语全然无知，“最高委员会有项不能公布的计划，而这场袭击只会让它更加提前。特别指挥部只是个幌子，它的背后是个见不得人的惊天计划，我猜。”

军部的一等哨兵和向导参谋长交换了一个眼神，默契地选择了沉默。见不得人——这个叙述有些越界了。

毕竟，联邦的一切都代表着绝对的正义与真理，这是所有的哨兵与向导在进入塔之后所得知的第一件事。

当日子平静下来时，便会像一潭死水般索然无味。然而，这潭浑浊的水里，往往藏着怪物。亚瑟·柯克兰在联邦军事作战总部度过了十几个乏味的日子，每日的例行早会，分析SG与LU前线的最新军报，接着便是一整天泡在模拟训练场的时光。

联邦总部不同于前线的分部，它作为现代世界的一部分完美地融入了普通人的生活里，大门对面是星巴克和餐馆，出门呼叫计程车就能到达任何你想到达的地方。有到附近公园参观的异国游客，有急急忙忙上班的职员，有街上来往的行人和车辆，但鲜少有人知道，宏伟的政府办公楼旁的一座偏小的建筑和它的地底下，都隐藏着怎样难以想象的秘密。哨向世界的科技超出正常世界太多，但绝无可能对正常世界造成一丝一毫的干扰。这是原则。

亚瑟还不太能习惯这样繁华而拥挤的世界。他习惯了前线——说是前线也未必准确，他更愿意将之称为他所镇守的联邦领地。这是一场没有硝烟的战争。正常世界的人类们大概永远不会知道，在他们毫不知情的时候，联邦与自由联盟早已对自身的势力范围进行了长达几十年的争夺。这就像一个外来者企图砍死原本的农场主，占有他的羊圈，而那些吃着草的羊对此毫无感觉。鉴于竭尽全力杀害对方这一事实确实发生，将其定义为战争也无可厚非。

在属于亚瑟的前线里，他明确地知道自己要对付的是谁，而在这座看谁都像是普通人的中心城市，他不可否认地感到一丝无所事事的虚浮感。他嗅到了空气中异样的味道，却被牢牢地拴住，无处施展自己的利爪。

一匹威武的银狼绕着亚瑟单人沙发的椅子腿转悠，亲昵地蹭着他的军靴。“安静点，拉尔夫。”亚瑟没有从报纸里分神。压抑的呜咽从银狼的喉头泄出，拉尔夫瞪大了它那对与主人如出一辙的绿眼睛，尖锐的兽瞳毫无掩饰地显露着不满。它在烦躁。

某种程度上，精神体也是原主人最诚实的复刻品。亚瑟叹了口气，伸手去挠了挠它的头，收获到一阵舒服的呼噜声。收回手时，他看到了自己手腕上的字迹，顿时心念一动。

按理来讲，一位联邦最优秀的、从未依赖过任何向导的首席哨兵应具有超常的情绪自制力。在这样绝对安全、全无干扰的环境下感到无来由的烦躁，其程度甚至直接影响到精神体，怎么看都是反常的表现。

除非……手指摩挲过左手手腕上的名字，哨兵眯起眼——除非，这是来自于另一个灵魂的情绪。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现自己这个哨向世界融入正常世界的AU真是太难写了……不过为了剧情的发展还是努力写清楚吧。我还是很喜欢这个故事的。
> 
> 有点慢热？


	4. 03：兽人

第二次会议的来临比想象中稍迟了些。弗朗西斯从通讯手环里接到会议通知时，几乎是松了口气。他抬起眼望向身边的同伴，柯克兰少将优雅地倚在台球桌边，基尔伯特摆好姿势，屏气凝神，对准，出杆——

“哦，操。”白毛哨兵盯着他失败的连击局面，懊恼地挠了挠头。

柯克兰擦拭着他的球杆，漫不经心地点评道：“太用力了。”

“就没人能打得过你！”基尔伯特恨恨地反驳。

弗朗西斯叹了口气。“很抱歉，”他说，“你们就不能抽空看一下自己的通讯手环吗？第二次特别会议的通知已经到达了。”

亚瑟头也不抬，绕着球桌走了几步，停在了早已相中的突破口。“我没有收到任何讯息。“基尔伯特皱起眉，转瞬又被英国人对杆的动作抢走了注意力，“嘿，还剩四个球呢，你不会是想从这里一杆解决吧？”

“你没有？”弗朗西斯似乎有些惊讶，“可是我有。亚瑟？”

“有。”少将先生全神贯注地掂量着出杆的力度。

“为什么只有我没有？”基尔伯特嚷嚷道，“上次会议也没有邀请弗朗西斯，为什么这次邀请了？通知里都说了什么？”

“好像有个很小的加密附件。”弗朗西斯把自己的球杆靠在肩头，调出了3D模拟器，短暂的虹膜扫描后，蓝光数据拼凑出的文字浮现在空气里，“这是……‘狩猎计划’。”

“狩猎什么？”

“嗯……它说，狩猎‘兽人’。”

利落的碰击声接连响起，接着便是重物坠入袋中的沉闷声响。三下。最后的球缓缓地朝着最遥远的球袋滚去，却在最后一刻失去了动力，停留在洞口边缘。基尔伯特吹了声口哨，亚瑟却无从理会。他收起球杆，下意识地捂住心口。银狼直接从精神空间里闯出来，跳到地上，焦躁地咬着他的靴子。

“亚瑟？”向导皱起眉，“怎么了？拉尔夫都出来了。”

心慌。焦躁。紧张。憎恶。

在听到那个陌生名词的瞬间，这些负面情绪突然牢牢地纠缠在一起，像一道鞭子狠狠地打在他的灵魂上，皮开肉绽。然而下一秒，火辣辣的疼痛感又转眼逝去，随之而来的是潮水般淹没了头顶的，悲伤。亚瑟掐住自己的脖子，只触碰到了要命的窒息感。

“……亚瑟？”

弗朗西斯试探性放出的精神力将他拉回现实。刹那间，所有的异样感觉烟消云散，他深深地出了口气，却发现那股窒息感并未到达自己的感官。“怎么了？”他有些困惑地晃了晃脑袋，迎接好友担忧的目光。

“你刚才的状态似乎不太好。”弗朗西斯的语气透着犹疑，“但是我没感受到任何过热倾向，你的感官一切正常。”

是的，并非感官。亚瑟下意识地摸到自己的手腕处，只感受到一片微妙的灼烧感。“你可以再说一遍刚才的那个词吗？”他问道。

“什么？”空气里的蓝光附件已经自动收起，弗朗西斯眨眨眼，搜索着自己的记忆，“狩猎计划，兽人……狩猎兽人？”

没有。没有任何感觉。拉尔夫安静地蹲坐在他的脚边，全然没有野兽的焦躁感，歪着脑袋对上主人的视线，两对绿眼睛里载着相同的疑惑。

怎么回事？

“那个……”基尔伯特愣愣地举起手，“谁能告诉我，‘兽人’是什么？”

“你竟然不知道？”弗朗西斯的表情几乎可以称得上失礼了，扭头看见英国人脸上同样的困惑，深深地吸了口气。

“你们真是在LU前线待得太久了，什么也听不到。”

“兽人，一种介于人类与野兽之间的智慧生物，具有野兽的体格和一定程度上的人类思维。”

会议室里，伴随着AI女声的介绍，巨大的虚拟蓝屏展示出一幅幅兽人的图样，大多是体型较一般物种更为庞大的食肉类动物，獠牙尖利，兽瞳透着人性化的警惕。

“长期以来，兽人隐藏在普通的野兽种群中活动，与人类接触较少，天性狡诈，极难发现。然而近几年来，兽人的活动范围出现异常，兽人伤人事件迅速增加。不幸的是，兽人凭借超凡的身体能力所造成的伤害，是普通野兽的数倍……”

屏幕上出现了死伤者的照片，几乎是半身撕裂，不成人形，如同被好几头野兽同时撕咬过。

“谁知道卡里埃多为什么会出现在这里？”弗朗西斯把头偏向领座的亚瑟，眼神却不自禁地飘向另一边，“你不觉得这场会议的参与人员分布得十分诡异吗？”

“嗯。”亚瑟漫不经心地应了一声，完全没把他的话听进去。

弗朗西斯忍住了翻白眼的冲动，目光落在对桌的西班牙军官身上。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，一个有着小麦色皮肤和深褐色蓬松短发的男人，脸上挂着褪不去的傻笑，看起来他该去广场上的冰淇淋车边，毫无疑问那对永远充满着愉悦的橄榄绿眼睛会受到年轻女孩们的热烈欢迎。然而，他就这么安然地处在SG联邦最高级别的会议里，穿着军装，抱着手臂，兴致勃勃盯着虚拟屏幕上血肉模糊的图片。

整个联邦都知道，年轻的西班牙男人是最好相处的那个，也是最不能小觑的那个——如果你知道这个哨兵的测评数据几乎与柯克兰持平的话。没有人会想招惹一只笑面虎，谁知道那无害的灿烂笑容里都藏着些什么？但无疑，在亚瑟·柯克兰首先争夺到晋升少将的机会后，人们通常偏向于以为这两人之间必定存在嫌隙。

“兽人还具有超常的爆发力，在遭受极端压力的情况下，会陷入一种特殊的狂躁状态，失去人类部分的理智，只留下战斗的本能，身体能力达到一个惊人的数值段……”

弗朗西斯充分发挥向导的能力，精神力隐秘地扫过会议室里仅有的几个人。会议的参与人数与上次相比简直少得可怜，瓦尔加斯坐在上位，撑着下巴懒洋洋地等着AI介绍结束。会议桌的下座零零散散地坐着军部的柯克兰，卡里埃多，还有一个戴着围巾的高大哨兵——弗朗西斯猜测他是个斯拉夫人。

他在脑海里使劲搜寻着这张有些陌生的面孔，试探性的精神触角不自觉地放长了些，正要触碰到目标时，却突然被什么东西轻轻地打了回来，力道柔和，比起攻击更像是温和的告诫。弗朗西斯心神一顿，顺着拦下自己的那股捉摸不透的精神力望去，正撞进一对灿金色的眼睛。不知何时站在瓦尔加斯身后的黑发向导递出一个友好的微笑。

咦？弗朗西斯眨了眨眼。

“……这一状态被SG研究院暂称为‘狂化’。狂躁的兽人往往在战斗后死亡，但其所造成的破坏，足以率先收拢自己的精神网，与三个最新型的战斗模拟机械人媲美……”

参谋长的精神力在静谧的会议室中无声地张开，一旁敏锐的哨兵皱了皱眉，责备中含着几分困惑的视线投来，却被弗朗西斯挤眉弄眼的小动作引导着向另一个方向望去。在看到瓦尔加斯身后那道瘦削的身影时，他愣了愣神。

他是什么时候出现在那里的？亚瑟条件反射般警惕起来，在进入会议室时，哨兵敏锐的感官已经全面锁定了室内的所有存在，却压根儿没察觉到另一个人在中途的进入。

然而，随着那双金色眸子微微偏转过来照着自己，亚瑟因为对方弯起眉眼时一个更为真切的笑，彻底愣在原地。什么警惕感，全都变成了一股奇异的充盈。他下意识地摸了摸手腕——这段时间里，他已经将这个动作做了无数次。

那双眼睛里的金色逐渐黯下去，凝结成通透的琥珀色。弗朗西斯感受到另一股精神力无声地收敛起来，不留一丝痕迹。他看到对方漂亮的唇无声地比出口型：

抱歉，先生，现在是会议时间。

被礼貌告诫的法国人耸了耸肩，却是带着笑的。“你的小伴侣看起来更像是瓦尔加斯的秘书。”弗朗西斯再次把头偏向身边，压低了声音，“他称呼我为先生，只有瓦尔加斯的人会省略军衔而选择‘先生’。”

“我不知道他是谁。”

亚瑟闷闷地回应，他现在无法思考，脑子里一团乱麻。他不知道该如何与自己陌生的灵魂伴侣展开对话，或者他们根本不应该做更深一步的交流，鉴于他们正同处于一场特殊的会议上，他坐在军部少将的名牌后，而对方身着黑色制服背着手站在瓦尔加斯身后。这可不是‘让我们从聊聊天气开始’的理想情境。

直到AI女声的介绍中断，亚瑟才意识到自己该移开目光了——凯撒·瓦尔加斯正似笑非笑地盯着他。他握起拳头放到嘴边，尴尬地咳了一声，避开眼神接触的动作称得上是惊慌。

这就像什么？盯着自己的灵魂伴侣看到出神，却被对方的家长抓了个正着。这可算是柯克兰少将难得的人生污点。

所幸，没有人有兴趣关心年轻少将心里头的那些弯弯绕绕。凯撒站起身来，挺拔的身姿和无形的威压提醒着他人，这家伙也曾是联邦最出色的一等军官哨兵。他清了清嗓子。

“首先，我谨代表特别指挥部，欢迎各位的到来。”凯撒微笑起来的样子总让人难以放松，“经过会议邀请中附件文档的解释，以及刚才的简短介绍，想必各位对本次会议的主题已经有了一个大致的了解。”

兽人。狩猎兽人。

亚瑟已经有好久不曾回到过联邦中央，对于这个新的名词是知之甚少，常驻中枢的弗朗西斯几乎算是习惯了这个人类给予新种族的代号。近几年来，联邦一直有计划地展开狩猎行动，将有狂躁风险的兽人隔离。

这听起来就像是联邦保卫普通人类免遭伤害的又一项伟大职责。然而，亚瑟还是敏锐地嗅到了一分不寻常的气息，尤其是当介绍里谈及狂化后的兽人超出寻常的战斗力时——如果你拿什么东西与你想强调的对象相比较，那么毫无疑问，你认为他们是相似的。而目前的联邦，没有将兽人与危害人类生存的对象相比，反而以战斗模拟机械人衡量它们的价值。

他望向弗朗西斯，对方微不可察地点了点头。

凯撒的下一步行动几乎是证实了他们的猜测。当虚拟屏幕上出现联邦最高机密的内线通讯界面时，亚瑟和弗朗西斯交换了一个眼神，不约而同地从对方的眼里看到了惊讶。

这是通向联邦最高委员会的讯号，那么这便意味着，这场会议将与最高委员会直接联通。亚瑟有些反应不过来——他从未见过什么事情能如此大动干戈。

“非常荣幸。”凯撒扬起手，打出一个漂亮的手势，回归左肩。这是一个标准而优雅的敬礼，并非军礼，而是独独面向联邦最高的存在，“特别指挥部总指挥官，凯撒·瓦尔加斯——”

屏幕上浮现出弧形会议桌，七位最高决事员环桌而坐，面色肃穆。亚瑟不太能认出他们，但他听见身边的弗朗西斯倒吸了一口气。他突然想起来自己该怎么做。

“军部首席军官，亚瑟·柯克兰。”亚瑟做出同样的礼节，微微倾下身子。

“军部一等军官，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”

亚瑟感到一道含着笑意的视线快速掠过自己，没有敌意，却也称不上真诚友好。

“军部参谋长弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”说实话，弗朗西斯始终不太适应把自己正儿八经的职位名称念出口。

“军部一等军官伊万·布拉金斯基。”

高个子哨兵的声音出乎意料地柔软，与本人的身形形成了鲜明的对比。他行礼时，脖子上的长围巾垂到身前。亚瑟突然想起来，晋升少将之前，自己似乎不止一次地在以前的一等军官会议上见过这个哨兵。他们还没有说过话，尽管始终微笑着，对方也不像是个爱随便搭话的家伙。

那么，还剩下一个——

亚瑟的注意力很快被转移，这是一种不由自主的吸引力，仿佛只要那个人存在，他的灵魂就不可控制地想向那处光源靠近。他不知道对方是否拥有与自己相同的感受。

那双琥珀般的眸子似乎受到了感召，偏向自己，又再度移开。亚瑟看见黑发的向导从他始终站着的地方跨步上前，来到了与自己隔着桌子并肩的位置。他行了礼，优雅地开口，嗓音一如他十几日前所听到的那般清朗。

“特别指挥部一级向导，王耀。”

“——我等联邦之人，谨听最高委员会的旨意。”

瓦尔加斯站在他们的最前方，面向联邦权力塔尖的存在，仿若一位庄严的领誓人。

TBC


	5. 04：狩猎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎人的使命，是狩猎。
> 
> 而你们，天生就是最优秀的猎手，是猎人中的刀锋。
> 
> 你们的使命，便是为了全人类，扫除隐患。

“很高兴见到你们，联邦最优秀的战士们。”

率先开口的是坐在会议桌最中央的男人，约莫五十岁的年纪，放在七位最高决事员中算是年轻。亚瑟保持着完美的军姿，微微颔首，以余光将这个人的模样描摹在脑海。金色的发，深凹的眼窝，深沉而浑浊的蓝眼珠，眼角的细纹里依稀可见年轻时的意气风发。这是一张政客的脸，面部肌肉灵活，足以随时做出任何场面需要的表情，包括面对所谓的“年轻人”时支起一张虚假的和蔼笑脸，笑意甚至爬不到眼皮上。亚瑟没能直视他的双眼，但他敢肯定，那是一双蛇的眼睛。

他向来对这样的人敬而远之，长期驻守在外，也不知这位尊贵的决事员姓甚名谁。但短暂的视觉辨别里，哨兵仍旧敏锐地捕捉到了一丝重合感。

这张脸，似乎与他曾经见过一面的那个年轻的哨兵有七分相似。那个走在王耀身边的，基尔伯特口中的天之骄子——

“我的姓是琼斯。”年过半百的男人脸上挂着精心准备的笑容，和蔼得恰到好处，无失身份与威严，“也许你们有人曾经见过我，如果没有，那么现在就是我们的结识时间了。或许你们也曾见过我家那小子，他与你们同样年轻，却很不让人省心，远不如你们优秀，不是吗？”

随和的反问与拉家常似的叹息，缓解了会议肃穆的气氛。通讯画面拉近至老琼斯的半身，将其他决事员隔绝在外。他稍微改变了姿势，松懈下来的姿势似乎催促着所有的人放松紧张的神经。

“然而很遗憾地，鉴于时间关系，这些闲话只能先暂时放下了。”他再次端正了表情，一双浑浊的蓝眼睛透出耐人寻味的光，“最高委员会授命瓦尔加斯召集你们，唯一的目的便是，狩猎。”

“近期，兽人的突然暴动给人类带来了严重的损伤，有的人已经牺牲在它们的利爪之下，有的人失去了自己身体的一部分，几乎被撕成碎片。这只能是野兽对人类的暴行。”老琼斯叙述的语气庄重而沉痛，仿佛每一个字都在控诉着凶暴，哀悼着受难者，“击退和控制野兽，是猎人该做的事。猎人的使命是狩猎，而你们，联邦中的佼佼者，天生就是最优秀的猎手，是猎人中的刀锋。”

亚瑟对这些话嗤之以鼻。如果只是控制兽人的话，直接派遣联邦部队就好，何必单独召集一批精英？他等待着，等着对方一步步挑明真实的目的。

“然而，正如优秀的猎人能将最凶猛的狼驯化成捕猎的狗，SG研究院找到了驯化兽人的最佳方法。驯化后的野兽，能够凭借它们惊人的身体能力，成为人类最忠实的战斗力。”对方悠扬地描摹着未来，“兽人的繁殖能力较强，在自然界中因为同类相残的本性而保持着较低的种群数量，但在人类的培育下，一只兽人军队的成熟轻而易举。比起战斗模拟机械人来说，成本甚至更低。无论是将接受嗅觉训练的兽人投入追捕自由联盟成员的行动中，还是应用在前线的大规模战斗中，都能有效地提高战斗力，降低我方死伤率。”

将驯化后的野兽放入战场？亚瑟飞快地瞄了一眼身旁的弗朗西斯，略微挑起眉，不得不说，这算是个好主意。

“然而，人类对野兽的控制终究存在风险。野兽终究是野兽，你们知道。”老琼斯似乎叹了口气，“但就在三个月前，联邦的一支狩猎小队在荒野追捕一头兽人时，突然遭遇了袭击。也就是这一次意外，为我们揭示了兽人更深层的秘密。从那一次起，我们决定将这个物种称为‘兽人’——在见识到与人类无二的‘野兽’之后。”

亚瑟的脑子发出一声轻微的混响，仿佛有什么东西碰撞在灵魂深处。他下意识地抬起头，却只看到弗朗西斯脸上浮现出的好奇，卡里埃多眨了眨眼，大高个子嘴角习惯性的弧度有些回落，王耀——王耀什么表情也没有。

凯撒接收到了决事员的暗示，抬手点在虚拟屏上，调出一段录像。这是由联邦部队执行任务时领口佩戴的微型记录仪摄下的，受损修复后的画面显得模糊，却依稀能辨认出部队人员前方闪过的一道身影，接着便是画面疯狂的摇晃翻滚，仿佛记录仪的主人被投掷到空中又被再度击打，伴随着持续不断的惨叫，右侧手臂伴随着模糊的血肉被拽离身体。接着，接着便是，头部——鉴于记录仪突然被来自上方的鲜血全部覆盖。记录仪别在领口，这不难猜测。录像中断了。

没有人说话。

“这只小队全军覆没，宝贵的记录来自一位三级哨兵，联邦会永远记得并感激他们。”老琼斯的语速有一丝微妙的加快，毫无疑问，他想说的事情在后面，“受难者的尸体——也许该叫做残留的肢体部分，它基本上只剩下三分之二的躯干和半条左腿了——除了各个断肢面是兽人造成的以外，研究院还在腹部发现了最根本的致命伤，可以肯定是刀伤。凶器来自这名哨兵自己，当然，我们不会认错联邦自己的军用匕首造成的伤口。伤口非常利落，一击致命。”

由自己的武器杀死了自己？亚瑟皱起眉，那么这意味着……

“有人夺走了这名三级哨兵的武器，以普通人不可能达到的迅捷手法杀死了他。”政客的声线依旧沉稳，但几乎可以算得上是愉快了，“这是个大发现——存在一个，或是一群，具有高超智慧与超强身体能力的人形物，指挥着一群怪物、野兽、行凶者，在三分钟内摧毁了我们的一支探索小队，并巧妙地粉碎了包括记录仪在内的一切电子仪器。当然，他们不知道我们有高超的修复技术。在这之后，我们又往相同的地点派出了小队，结果是一样的——没有人回来！它们的力量简直超乎我们的期待！”

亚瑟突然觉得，画面里这个严肃而自制的男人终于暴露出一丝真实的情绪，却是令人不舒服的，狂喜。稍纵即逝，快得难以捕捉。

“但他们的牺牲并非全无价值，我们终于拿到了最清晰的数据——我们控制了一名真正的兽人。”画面上呈现出一张照片，背景或许是SG研究院的某个研究室。一个年轻的男人被捆绑着困在观察室里，他深深地垂着头，裸露的上半身显露出强健的肌肉和新鲜的伤口，凌乱的头发里探出一对不同于人类的、尖利的兽类耳朵。

“高等的兽人，拥有与人类相似的外形，更重要的是，与我们相似的能力。”仅有的一张照片在短暂的展示后被自动销毁，这是最高机密的惯例程序。“根据研究院的结果，我们暂时将高等兽人分为两类——战士与祭司。兽人战士拥有目前我们所见过的最强的身体能力，以及天生的战斗本能，虽然缺乏战斗技巧与战术，却足以与我们的哨兵相匹敌。而祭司……若单纯拿向导去衡量它们，似乎又过于低估了。”

亚瑟的喉口突然泛起一阵恶心感。他为自己的反应而迷惑，只能定了定神，继续聆听。

“不同于低等的野兽，高等兽人的繁殖能力极其低下，种群数量十分稀少，通常聚居在无人地带，自成部落，与外部断绝联系。而祭司，恰恰又是少数中的少数，是兽人种群中顶尖的存在。”老琼斯抬起手，“祭司的天赋是精神力，广袤无垠的精神之海。对于它们的能力我们依旧知之甚少，即使是普通的高等兽人也鲜少有接触到祭司的机会。但有一点，也是目前看来最有价值的一点，祭司能够大规模地控制低等兽人。”

“真正的野兽驯化师。”

一个柔软的声音打破了会议室内的寂静，所有人都略带惊讶地望向站在旁边的高个子哨兵，而受到瞩目的本人却只是眨了眨那双紫水晶般的眼。

“对不起——我说错了吗？”他无辜地摸了摸鼻子。

“不，非常敏锐，我的孩子。”出乎意料地，尊贵的最高决事员笑了起来，语气里满载着赞赏，“猎人能暂时驯化野兽，却不能真正地将狼变成狗。而这些狼却又是祭司的狗。那么聪明猎人的最好选择便是，将狗的主人，驯化成狗。”

毛骨悚然。亚瑟没来由地打了个寒战。他皱紧了眉，不是为了这个计划，而是为了自己不由自主的抵触反应——这太不正常了。或许任何人都会肯定和赞同琼斯的想法，它完全符合逻辑，精准地切中要害。从理智上，亚瑟找不出这个计划的任何破绽。但是，但是，照片里的那个男人，不，兽人——像人一样的存在，却像狗一样被绑在电击柱上——

“你们得明确一个事实。”联邦最高决事员之一的声音听起来毫无情绪，仿佛陈述着一个最基本的常识，“即使长得与人类无比相像，甚至还可能拥有人类的智慧和社交模式，它们也依旧是野兽，是威胁着联邦与众多普通人类安危的，行凶者——别忘了那些断肢，别忘了你们牺牲的同胞，别忘了许许多多受难的普通人。”

“而你们的使命，便是为了全人类，扫除隐患。”

画面定格在老琼斯肃穆的面庞，标志着通讯结束的闪烁过后，便是联邦的标志。SG。他们的存在是为了人类的安全与正义的长存，他们的能力全部用于履行自己的职责，联邦象征着荣耀，是他们所有人存在的唯一意义。

亚瑟曾无数次像此刻一般仰望着联邦的标志，郑重地敬礼。从他从塔走到联邦大门的那一刻开始，每一次，年轻的哨兵都能从这个标志里感受到无上的荣耀与沉重的使命感，能感受到自己身为这个特别部分的一份子时翻滚在全身血液里的激情，能感受到在战场上拼劲全力时所负荷的执念——联邦是这个世界的保护者，他的奋战，是为了这个世界上所有的人。他始终相信，与他并肩而战的每一位同胞，都秉持着与他相同的信仰。

然而就在这一次，直到将敬礼的手收回到大腿外侧，亚瑟依旧没能找到那熟悉的受命感。没有滚烫，没有激动，没有沸腾，他的灵魂平静得冰凉。

但无论如何，这都是他的使命。

“那么现在，可以来谈些更细节的内容了。”凯撒·瓦尔加斯等待所有人敬礼完毕，站到了虚拟屏的中央，屏幕上的联邦徽章为他投下一片冰冷的浅蓝色，“让我们长话短说，想必你们都对不久前特别指挥部遇袭的事件有所耳闻，甚至有亲身经历。”

“LU的袭击。”卡里埃多接过话头，脱离了面对最高委员会的束缚，他又恢复了那副随意的模样，抱着手臂耸了耸肩，“特别指挥部实际上就是为了狩猎而存在的，我猜。”

“猜得不错。”凯撒大方地点了点头，“显然LU已经察觉到了我们的计划，那么我们同样有理由推测，他们对兽人的力量同样抱有期待。不管怎么说，在联邦与LU僵持数十年的节点上，谁都渴望能有个改变——这可是战争机器。”

亚瑟注意到凯撒在说出最后一个词时眼神有些游弋，但转瞬又恢复如常。他似乎下意识地想看向什么地方，但在做出实际举动之前就及时制止了自己。

“这就是这场紧急会议的原因吧？我们恐怕要提前行动。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“就像琼斯大人所说的，狩猎的对象已经变成了高等兽人，自然也需要更高级别的队伍。如果不想浪费时间的话，您可以直白地说，长官。”

“既然如此，我也就不再解释了。”凯撒嘴角的弧度没有半分笑意，“根据最新的探索结果，我们基本可以肯定高等兽族所在区域。刚才所提到的几队人马连续失踪的地方，便是狩猎计划中最新的探索区域。而这一次，为了避开LU的耳目，我们决定只派遣五个人。”

五个。弗朗西斯挑起眉，扫视在场的人，三个哨兵和两个向导，全部都是未绑定，甚至没有固定的合作搭档。这可真奇怪。

“你们的档案组合是经过精心挑选的，综合数据也都通过了最严密的评估测试。”凯撒将双手撑在会议桌上，“不管你们之间是否熟悉，或者有什么矛盾，从现在开始，都不能影响到任务的进行。这一点毋庸置疑。”

精心挑选？亚瑟的目光不自觉地落在黑发向导的侧颜，闷闷地想着，他可还没来得及跟自家军部的柯克兰老爷子提过这事儿。他不敢肯定，这个“精心”里是否包括了柯克兰少将和他刚刚结识不久的灵魂伴侣在同一支队伍里，这个巧合。

“……或者是，你们中的某一对，刚好就是对方的灵魂伴侣。”凯撒摊开手，“当然，我不介意这事对你们的任务有促进作用。”

绿眼睛的哨兵当下就咬了舌头。弗朗西斯毫不掩饰地冲他挤眉弄眼，就差没伸手在他胸口来上一下了。大个子的哨兵——似乎是叫做伊万，以及一个拗口的姓——显然还在状况外。卡里埃多貌似善意的脸也偏向了他，又转向了另一侧陌生的黑发向导，眼里充满了探究的兴趣。只要是在联邦中央长大的同辈，自然都知道这个不算秘密的秘密：柯克兰家的小少爷，有一个尚未发现的灵魂伴侣。

看来现在得把“尚未发现”这个定语去掉了。安东尼奥·费力南德斯·卡里埃多愉悦地想着，至少这个漂亮的向导看起来还不赖。

亚瑟有些不知所措，他希望自己的脸没有发红，不然那对于联邦最年轻的少将来说就太过丢人了。但他还是鬼使神差地忽略了所有人的反应，径直将目光投向王耀。他想知道，对方会有什么反应。

在这十几天里，在他一日日地沉浸在一股奇异的灵魂共享状态里，在他无数次摩挲过手腕上的字迹，在他无意间感受到来自另一个人的情绪之际，对方是否也有，哪怕只有一点点，相似的感受？

然后，亚瑟·柯克兰看到那对琥珀般的眸子在对上自己炙热的目光时愣了愣神，漂亮的脸蛋微微染上一分红润，随即迅速逃开，狠狠地瞪了一眼看好戏的凯撒·瓦尔加斯。

啊，上帝。亚瑟感觉自己的脑袋被一种难以言述的共鸣炸开，随之而来的是一股子没来由傻笑的冲动。不过他忍住了。

“恕我提醒，我们可以说正事了，长官。”向导清了清嗓子，努力保持自己的礼貌。当然，那状似平稳的声线中不自然的波动，依旧没能逃过哨兵的耳朵。

tbc


	6. 05：刀锋

“十五天。”凯撒说，“十五天的磨合期，我相信你们都是万里挑一的精英，但我更需要一个足够默契的团队，不至于让你们互相拖了别人的后腿。十五天后，我会给你们真正任务的指示。现在，队长过来我这里，交接一下这十五天模拟训练的安排，至于其他人，不妨先来个自我介绍。”

自我介绍？这难道是新生训练营的第一天吗。弗朗西斯无声地翻了个白眼，他和柯克兰都是从小厮混在联邦中央的世家子弟，卡里埃多与他们是在塔里就是同届生，对彼此算是知根知底了。需要自我介绍的，也只有另外的那两个……呃，他刚刚说谁是队长？

五个人面面相觑。亚瑟的注意力显然还游离在别的地方，直到他看见王耀努力地冲自己使眼色，微微撅起的嘴有些过分可爱了。

“队长。”凯撒有些不耐烦地重复，“亲爱的少将先生，这里还有谁比您更像队长的吗？”

“我？”柯克兰少将难得反应迟钝，“……啊，是的，长官。”

有什么人在捂着嘴偷笑，有人发出了无奈的叹息。但亚瑟无暇顾及，抬步走到凯撒所在的另一边时，他瞥见一道讨人厌的身影几乎是在第一时间挤到了王耀身前。

“你好。”就像是所有人在初次见面时会做的那样，年轻的哨兵展露出一个大方而真诚的笑容，所指的目标却显然明确。他率先向黑发的向导伸出了手，“我是安东尼奥。”

“王耀。”向导报以一个温和的微笑，握住那只伸过来的手，弯起的眉眼即使只停留在礼貌的程度，也足以柔和最冷漠的军官的心。更何况，他面对的不是什么臭着张脸油盐不进的粗眉毛军官，而是出了名的讨人喜欢的卡里埃多。

该死。亚瑟调整着站姿，好保证余光能完全捕捉到那边的动静。他完全不知道凯撒在说什么，他只觉得那个西班牙佬脸上的笑容傻得碍眼。

“灵魂伴侣？”安东尼奥大咧咧地指了指他的手腕，明明是直白到冒犯的话语，从他口中说出却像是朋友间友善的调侃，“柯克兰的脾气不太好，你知道。但我得承认他是个无比优秀的家伙，会让你满意的。”

感官敏锐的少将自然清楚地听到了这几句话，但他还没来得及埋怨安东尼奥的口不择言，就下意识地绷紧了身子，等待着向导的回应。安东尼奥观察着对方的神色。他看到那双漂亮到惊人的琥珀眸子略微偏转，目光游移到不远处的身影，再转回时已然带了一分真实的笑意。

“何来满意之说？少将大人非常优秀，我有自知之明，从未奢望能与如此高贵的人并肩。”

亚瑟的神经差点没爆炸，就在他没忍住丢下凯撒冲过去时，王耀的话音调皮地转了个弯：“……但他不怎么像一位少将，不是吗？”

安东尼奥愣了愣神，随即便大笑起来。“你很有趣。”他的眼里有着毫不掩饰的遗憾之情，“如果你的手腕上没有柯克兰的名字，我一定会追着你跑。”

王耀瞥了一眼不远处心不在焉的人，笑着耸了耸肩：“感谢您的肯定。”

瞧见安东尼奥把注意力转向了另一个高个子哨兵，亚瑟才算是松了口气。可王耀那句话又是个什么意思？不愿与少将并肩，又说他不像个少将，那么话外之意就是……

“亚瑟。”凯撒清了清喉咙，“我能理解当自己的伴侣被另一个哨兵搭话时的焦躁心情，但你能稍微把注意力分给我一点么？我们在谈很重要的事，你知道。”

“抱歉，长官。”被戳中心思的人瞬间红了耳朵，强迫自己把心思放在手里的档案上。四个A级，都是一等军职的待遇。然后他看到了王耀的名字，档案标注为B级，普通一级向导。

“哦。”亚瑟挑起眉，“我以为你们会选择一支全A级的队伍。”

“王耀很特殊。”凯撒的回答显得漫不经心，“我们很期待你与他搭档的结果，你会发现他的精神力跟别人不太一样。档案上什么也不会写，最好的了解方式就是一起上战场。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，话还没出口，就被一声巨响打断。转过身时，他看到了站在门口的不速之客。

金发蓝眼的小伙子撑在会议室的门边，还没来得及平复紊乱的呼吸，喘着粗气的样子像是闯入栅栏的公牛。那张稍显稚气的脸与十分钟前通讯画面里最高决事员的面庞重合在一起，昭示着他的身份。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯闯入了特别指挥部的最高会议，出于种种原因，没有人能拦下他。

无视了所有人聚焦在自己身上的数道惊讶的视线，那双蓝眼睛扫视过在场的每一张面孔，仿佛他才是这里的主人。在对方的目光投向自己时，亚瑟感受到了来自另一个哨兵显而易见的戾气，充斥着毫不掩饰的敌意。他皱起眉，确认自己跟阿尔弗雷德从未见过面，更别谈什么莫名其妙的深仇大恨。

“琼斯。”凯撒脸上的笑容有些降温，“这里是特别指挥部，你没有随意闯入的权限。”

“是的，我没有。”年轻哨兵的吐字仍然怒气冲冲，“非常抱歉，长官。我只是想知道，这场会议为什么没有通知我。我本该是其中的一员，我能确定。”

“我很抱歉，但是你的名字并不在这个队伍里。”凯撒挑起眉，盯着对方的眼神若有所思，“你知道自己的身份，琼斯。我没有调动S级档案的权限，所以我找了个不错的队员来接替你的位置。”

“谁能接替我？谁还能比我更有实力进入新的探索区？”阿尔弗雷德似乎被气笑了，他指向站在凯撒身边的亚瑟，仿佛将自己的枪口指向敌人，“难道是那个装模做样的家伙吗？别告诉我，你们愿意去相信手腕上愚蠢的名字，也不愿意相信已有的实战成绩。”

亚瑟觉得太阳穴跳动的频率有所提高，他甚至听到安东尼奥吹了声口哨。当面受到另一个哨兵的挑衅，甚至在对方口中听到了对自己潜在伴侣的暗示，任何一个哨兵都难以忍受。

但亚瑟·柯克兰不是任何一个哨兵。他面无表情，狼一般的绿眼睛平静地映照着暴跳如雷的对方，坦然地承受着实质性的敌意，却完美地收敛着自己的气息，让愤怒重重地击打在棉花上。这幅泰然自若的模样显然让出于怒火中的哨兵更为气愤。他决定采取更有压迫性的行动，抬步向柯克兰走去。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

没有人预料到，最先开口的会是王耀。哨兵的身形骤然僵硬，止住了脚步，转向他熟悉的朋友。察觉到那片琥珀色里沉淀的不满，阿尔弗雷德有些不知所措。

“耀……”

“礼貌，阿尔弗。”王耀深吸了一口气，依旧背着手，“这位是柯克兰少将。”

“我当然知道他是谁。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着，在收到王耀的又一个眼刀后噤了声，放在身侧的拳头紧了又松，终究是妥协。

“少将。”他不情不愿地低下身子，却依旧不肯敬礼，“我为我刚才的冒犯道歉。”

亚瑟瞥了一眼王耀，对方冲他无奈地扯了扯嘴角。于是他面无表情地点了点头，算是不咸不淡的回应。

“我想你误会了，琼斯。”凯撒终于懒洋洋地开口，“你的档案是被你父亲调走的，接替你的是卡里埃多。我们当然知道你跟王耀有过几次精彩的实战配合，但记录是可以打破的，你明白吗？”

阿尔弗雷德下意识地想反驳，却在出声的前一秒闭上了嘴。凯撒说得对。就算是他也不得不承认，自己与王耀的记录不是不可打破的，而那个家伙——那个柯克兰，就连联邦里的蚂蚁都知道他在长期出派边境防卫任务的显赫战功，少将的职位并非虚衔——他的能力与经验无可置疑，却还从未与王耀配合过。谁知道他们真正搭档后会有什么样的成效？更何况，他们是灵魂伴侣。

年轻的哨兵感到一阵令人狂躁的不甘。他被誉为百年一见的天才，对超越亚瑟·柯克兰有十足的信心，但无论如何，现在的他终究只是一个连真正的战场也没见过的温室之花。阿尔弗雷德第一次体会到了气馁。

“……我知道了。”沉默维持了很久，阿尔弗雷德突然再次握紧了拳头，转向凯撒·瓦尔加斯，郑重地低下头，“但是长官，如果我能将我的档案调回，我仍然希望，您能将我纳入队伍。”

“哦？”凯撒饶有兴味地挑起眉，“那你可得先问问卡里埃多，我不需要多余的队员。”

被点到名的安东尼奥差点没反应过来，赶紧整顿抱着双臂看戏的站姿，乖乖立定，正视转向自己的阿尔弗雷德。他看到镜片后的那双眼睛蓝得透明，与刚才通讯画面里的那双蛇一样浑浊而狡诈的眼睛截然不同，什么情绪都明明白白地写给别人看。他在挣扎。经验丰富的军官轻松地解读着，他不习惯求人，但是他必须这么做。他渴望能加入。他不会放弃。他……哦？他喜欢王耀。

安东尼奥眨了眨眼，感到有些好笑。从某种程度上来说，这还真是个单纯好懂的孩子啊。不过如果真的是这样的话——他的余光捕捉到柯克兰紧绷的身躯，像一头面临敌人的狼，还有表情微妙的王耀——也许会很有意思。

“我没有什么意见。”西班牙小伙举起手来，配合显而易见的叹息更有了无奈的意味，“一切服从上级的安排。”

“是吗？”凯撒意味深长的视线在几个人之间逡巡，“那么你可以稍微努力一下，琼斯。”

“长官……”

“就这么决定了。”凯撒轻飘飘地截断了王耀急切的话语，装模做样地看了看表，“我还有别的事务，你们可以稍微放松一下。我希望在明天磨合期正式开始之前，你们已经足够熟悉彼此每一个人。”

“可是我们……”弗朗西斯终于找着说话的机会，“呃，我是说，我们的队伍成员已经确定了吗？”

“我没有权限调动S级档案。”捡起文件夹的凯撒笑得像只老狐狸，瞥了一眼急匆匆钻到角落去打通讯电话的阿尔弗雷德，“但是S级档案可以自己调动自己，我相信。”

瓦尔加斯的身影迅速消失在门外。弗朗西斯挤到亚瑟身边，夸张地遮着嘴，用最大的气音说着所有人都能听见的悄悄话：“你知道吗？我觉得他就是故意的，他从一开始就想要那个S级！”

“我不知道。”

亚瑟没好气地把法国人从自己肩头推下去，转身时撞上了刚巧走到他身边的王耀，顿时吓得没了动作。

“呃，抱歉。”他摸了摸鼻子，无视了弗朗西斯的大呼小叫。

“是我要说抱歉。”王耀依旧习惯在放软了声线的同时弯起眉眼，亚瑟打赌当他这么对别人做的时候，任何人都没有办法再生气。“阿尔弗雷德很不懂事，希望他刚才的鲁莽行为没有影响你的心情。”

“当然不会。”尽管尚未理解对方对自己没来由的深刻敌意，但亚瑟还没有幼稚到和一个刚刚走出塔不久而年轻气盛的后辈置气。他或许能理解对方的心情。在好几年前，亚瑟·柯克兰也曾是这么一个骄傲而好斗的年轻哨兵。

王耀的笑容里多了几分真心实意。亚瑟正酝酿着一个别的话题，却被突然插入的声音打乱了思绪。

“嘿。”开朗的西班牙人凑过来，冲着他们——或者只有王耀——热情地招招手，“太遗憾啦，大概不能和你们一起搭档了。我本来是非常期待的。”沉浸在通讯中讨价还价的阿尔弗雷德在角落里兴奋地尖叫起来，显然是得到了想要的答案。安东尼奥耷拉下来的眉眼满载着委屈，一贯能讨得和善之人的安慰。毫无疑问，王耀就是一个这么一位“和善的人”。

“我们也很遗憾。”王耀轻柔地拍了拍哨兵的肩，“但是别太难过。我相信你会有更好的机会，卡里埃多，也许躲过这次是为了下一次好事的开始。”

“你该叫我安东尼奥。”西班牙人快速转变的表情在亚瑟眼里真是太过刺眼，“我会说我很喜欢你，亲爱的耀。我们会有再次见面的机会——即使是在别的意想不到的地方。”

“当然。”最后的那句话似乎有些别扭，王耀有些疑惑地眨眨眼，自然而然地忽略了那个过分亲昵的称呼。

然而亚瑟·柯克兰可不会忽略。他感觉到自己的太阳穴跳动得比受到阿尔弗雷德的挑衅时更剧烈，条件反射地抓着王耀的手腕，将身形小了一号的向导拉到自己身边。

“很抱歉打断你们。”他的语气毫无温度，“快到晚餐时间了，我想我们的新队伍可以借机熟悉一下。这一次就不邀请你了，卡里埃多。”

直到西班牙人唏嘘着走开，亚瑟才意识到自己仍抓着向导的手。他没有带通讯手环，左手手腕处还能触碰到微微凹陷的字迹，像是石碑上永久的刻痕。亚瑟想到了自己手腕上相似的印记，他知道它们并不疼，每每抚摸时，还会有像此刻一般奇异而舒服的温热感——糟糕，他在做什么？

卸下手劲的同时，亚瑟有些慌张地看向对方的神色。弗朗西斯再次吹了声口哨。

“你紧张什么？”出乎意料地，向导的脸上没有被冒犯的不爽，只是无奈又好笑地瞪了他一眼，“不是说要请吃晚餐吗？”

“呃，是，对的。”少将的脑子有些转不过弯，他意识到这种危险的情况已经在这个人面前出现过许多次，值得一个经验丰富的战士彻底警惕起来。但他做不到。除了让头脑一片空白，他什么也不能做。

“如果让你有过热倾向的不是敌人，而是我自己，我就得不断地安抚你。”王耀委婉地提醒，主动牵起对方的手，让一股柔和的精神力注入哨兵的身体。当然，无论怎样婉转的语调都无法掩饰他声线里憋笑的颤抖，“那会让我成为全联邦最失败的向导。你不忍心的，对吧？放松点，亚瑟。”

你刚刚叫了我的名字，还握着我的手。亚瑟有些郁闷地想，你让我怎么放松？

话虽如此，他还是很努力地让自己的感官恢复正常水平，至少嗅觉不要全部被身边这个人的气息侵占得满满当当。亚瑟不想让王耀成为全联邦最失败的向导，即使他自己现在已经是全联邦最失败的哨兵了。

“咳。”弗朗西斯决定在这种情境下给自己找一个合适的角色，“所以我们可以试一下正常世界的餐厅？得叫上琼斯，还有，呃，伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“我很感激你能记得我的名字。”这可能是那个大个子哨兵在加入这场会议后所说的第三句话，他走过来，戏谑地瞥了一眼身边的一对儿，耸了耸肩，“也许你们可以把我的姓氏多念几次，有助于记忆。”

“耀，耀，我说服我父亲了！”又是一次不合时宜的打断，举着通讯手环跑过来的小伙子一眼瞅见牵着手的两个人，脸上的笑容迅速凝固成愤慨，“嘿！”

“如果是晚餐的话，我也许有不错的推荐。”王耀放开亚瑟的手，无视了像孩子似的撑起腰准备耍脾气的阿尔弗雷德，“按照凯撒的脾气，这可能是我们能正常享受的最后一餐了。”

“话说，谁知道我们的队伍叫什么名字？”

在五个人走出联邦特别指挥部的大楼，停留在红绿灯的路口时，伊万突然说，“我只是单纯地想知道，我以为我们会很酷的。”

“超级英雄小队。”正是下班高峰期，街上来往的行人与车辆实在是太多。被迅速转移注意力的阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷道，“或者复仇者联盟，神盾局第一小分队什么的。”

“恕我直言，那真是太蠢了。”伊万的目光停留在人行道对面的红绿灯上，嫌恶地拧起眉。

“凯撒给我的档案上写有。”亚瑟及时阻止了暴躁的阿尔弗雷德，趁着等待红绿灯的空当，抽出纸质的文件，“嗯……联邦狩猎计划0585分队，代号刀锋。”

“猎人的刀锋。”王耀接过话头，在绿灯闪烁时推着看档案的亚瑟踏上斑马线，“很傻，但是很适合。”

“为什么傻？我觉得还不错。”阿尔弗雷德反驳道，抽空对一辆越过红灯停车线才刹车的车竖中指，然后在司机摁喇叭之前蹦跳着追上前面的同伴，“耀，我想吃汉堡。”

“勉勉强强吧。”弗朗西斯打量着街上身材高挑的年轻女性，“我们要去哪里吃？不，我不要汉堡王，不要快餐。”

“众口难调。”王耀叹了口气，顺手把亚瑟手里的文件抽走，以防他把自己绊倒——即使他是个感官出色的哨兵。“但是我相信，如果把阿尔弗雷德排除的话，剩下的人还是可以调解的。”

“喂！”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小队成员当然只能是联五啦！
> 
> 如果可以的话，我也想一直写他们上战场之前的快乐日常……不过不能，呃。
> 
> ps：注明朝耀/米耀是因为这是这篇文里唯二的cp，不存在别的cp，其余都是友情向。然而朝耀与米耀哪个的cp戏份更多，我只能回答是朝耀，因为他们是灵魂伴侣。阿米会有自己的故事，无关cp。


	7. 06：模拟

“0585分队申请团队模拟战斗测试：野外模式-一级难度-击杀全部任务目标。随机环境模拟就绪。战斗模拟机械人就绪。基础武器模拟就绪。二次确认后进入下一步。”

战斗模拟系统的机械女声可远远没有会议记录里的人工智能柔和动听，但能站在这个地方的人显然不会在意这一点。

“确认。”即使只是一次精神空间上的模拟，亚瑟也习惯性地在战斗开始前活动着手腕的关节。

“基本设定确认。正在加载兽人模块……”

“兽人模块？”一旁的阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷道，“真厉害，联邦的模拟系统什么时候这么与时俱进了？”

“这个模块包含了高等兽人的数据，还处在测试中，目前只对特别指挥部的最高权限开放。”王耀调试着身上的通感设备，示意阿尔弗雷德在模拟仓里乖乖坐好。

“测试中——那我可以理解为它还不够稳定？”弗朗西斯戴上自己的耳塞，“模拟系统突然崩溃的事故不是没发生过。”

“至少凯撒看起来一点也不担心我们。”亚瑟眨了眨眼，接受系统启动前最后的虹膜扫描，“准备好了？”

“随时恭候。”伊万报以一个微笑，看着眼前的模拟仓环境逐渐化作虚幻的数据碎片。

“——模拟开始，祝您战斗愉快。”

视野里泛着蓝光的数据碎片快速消散，取而代之的是一片葱绿。高大的雨林，淌着雨水的枝叶，从茂密的树冠层里泻下的阳光，横躺在地上的腐烂的枯木，脚下柔软的枯枝落叶，还有数不尽的雨林生物，在同一个瞬间被惊扰，暗中窥视着突然闯入的外来者。亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，雨林特有的潮湿气息钻入鼻腔，混合着皮肤上令人烦躁的湿热感，不留余力地侵扰着哨兵机敏又脆弱的感官。

“为什么是雨林！”耳内的微型通讯器传来更年轻哨兵的尖叫，“为什么是分散传送！这到底是什么地狱模拟系统？”

“阿尔弗雷德，如果你觉得烦躁，就把盖文放出来，让它用翅膀给你扇扇风。”王耀的提议听起来有种诡异的真诚，就好像他所说的话完全不是恶意的嘲讽，“亚瑟，怎么回事？情景地图呢？”

“我不知道。”亚瑟老实回答，随手掐死了一条攀在树枝上企图向他靠近的蛇。入手的触感真实得过分了，指尖感受着冷血动物尸体的冰凉，他沉吟了一会儿，下意识地检查自己的装备，却只摸到了腰间的匕首。

“连接不到系统，没有任何信息和指令，我猜这是一个全新的模拟系统。”他再次确认左耳内确实有一个小指甲盖大小的通讯器，声音从里头传出，而不是像通常那样直接通过系统连结，“也许是最近的技术成果，比起模拟，更像是传送到了一个真实的世界。我这里只有通讯器、定位感应器和一把最普通的军用匕首，你们呢？”

“一把全自动手枪，有六发子弹。”王耀说话的时候伴随着脚下揉碎了什么东西的声音，“我踩死了一只虫子，感觉……还不赖。研究院把经费都投入到仿生模拟上了吗？”

“我手里有一根棍状的物体。”伊万的声音听起来很无辜，“铁制的，长得就像一根破水管。当我来到这里的时候，它就出现在我手里了。”

“火箭筒！”弗朗西斯紧接着咆哮道，“为什么我的是火箭筒！我不需要这种粗鲁的东西！”

亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴：“我觉得这个新系统的武器模拟部分存在一些问题，不过至少它给向导的都是热兵器。呃，阿尔弗雷德？”

一阵可疑的寂静，素来聒噪的哨兵陷入了沉默。模拟刚开始的三分钟是绝对安全的适应期，亚瑟再次试探性地叫唤了一声。

“我……”年轻的小伙子显得有些困惑，“我好像什么也没有。”

“好吧。”亚瑟挑起眉，开始观察周遭的环境，“也许这就是这个系统只面向我们的原因，比起战斗它更接近于随机性的野外生存游戏，没有任何关于地图的信息，也没有关于击杀敌人的指示。总而言之，我们得先找到彼此。先挑个方向？”

王耀正站在一颗粗壮到惊人的巨木下，听到通讯器里搭档的话，他闭上了眼。

“东边。”王耀突然说，“我提议。”

“你拿到了地图？”弗朗西斯为对方语气里的坚定而惊讶，他听起来就像是在陈述一个令人信服的调查结果。可是所有人都知道，向导的精神力只作用于哨兵和别的向导，在这种野外环境下，不可能充当万能的雷达探测器。

“只是用眼睛细致地观察。”似乎是察觉到他的疑惑，王耀解释道，“我有认真上过野外生存的选修课程，而阿尔弗雷德只是在睡觉。”

“哦，是的。”不经意间又被中伤的阿尔弗雷德显然习惯了同伴无时无刻不在的锋锐，“他总是这样。”

“那就东边。”亚瑟下意识地拒绝对王耀产生任何怀疑，尽管他还从来没了解过对方的能力。再次确认过身上那点可怜的装备都能发挥自己应有的功能，他试探性地踏了踏地面，触感与现实无二。

“打开你们的定位感应器，五百米内能感知到队友的存在。适应期已经过去了，小心敌人，十分钟后集合。”

是时候进入状态了。

王耀没有动作，他甚至没有打开自己的定位感应器。

他在原地站了一会儿，听着头顶树叶上的雨露滴到自己身上时的声音。当然，他不是听到的，他只是确实能感受到。

雨林。王耀皱起眉，凯撒在想什么？

有一阵不寻常的气流刮过面颊，路径分明，窜向东方。雨林里不会有这样的风，但模拟仓内的散热系统会有。循环排气孔设在场地的中心，而他们进入模拟状态前所处的位置正是场地的西部。同样地，系统中枢存在于中部，模拟目标最有可能先在那里出现。

这只是一个再简单不能的推断。但做出推断之前，必须得有人忽略雨林环境里的种种干扰，捕捉到那点最微小的风向信息。这个人拥有向导的定力，还有堪比哨兵的敏锐感官。

王耀叹了口气，握紧了手里的枪，妥协般地做出冲刺的准备姿势。不管怎样，他得赶紧去跟大家汇合。

亚瑟也许错了。这不是一场随机性的野外生存模拟，而是一次真实的战斗录像的回放——或许，联邦所进行过的狩猎活动，远远比他们所能知道的更多。

“我跟伊万汇合了，还有王耀，他提前感应到了我们，在一处比较空旷的地方等着。”通讯耳机里传来弗朗西斯的声音，“你和阿尔弗雷德呢？”

“我的位置似乎有些偏远，不过应该快了。”亚瑟保持着穿行在复杂地形中的速度，再次检查了一下自己的定位感应器，毫无反应。

“我不知道我在哪！”阿尔弗雷德尖叫道，“这是什么鬼地方？”

“往东边走。”弗朗西斯善意地提醒这个初出茅庐的哨兵，“这里是模拟空间，定位感应上的方向指示是准确的。”

“可是我敢肯定我的仪器出错了。”对方埋怨道，“它就像坏掉的指南针，这是它第三次改变对‘东边’的指示了。”

“那真是太糟糕了。”伊万随口插了句嘴，“如果你有跟王耀一起好好听过野外生存的选修课，就不会因为指南针坏掉而手足无措。”

“嘿，你有什么资格嘲讽我？”处于焦躁状态的阿尔弗雷德显然无法忍受除了王耀以外的人对他的讽刺。

“都闭上嘴，阿尔弗雷德原地待命，记得注意身边……”亚瑟突然放慢了脚步，“……等等，我这边似乎有些情况。”

哨兵敏锐的感官为他拉向了警报，一股被窥视的凉意顺着脊背爬上脖颈。亚瑟停下脚步，摸到腰间的匕首，下意识地眯起眼。

有什么东西在盯着他。

不同于之前所感知到的普通的雨林捕食者，这一次的注视隐含着尖锐。那窥视里似乎混合有种种人性化的复杂情绪，但哨兵无力剖析，他的感官被对方的敌意填满，下意识地绷紧了身子，在一瞬间陷入一股无来由的冲动。

愤怒。他的手开始颤抖，不是对外界的应激反应，而是一瞬间由内心生发的强烈情绪左右，并不纯粹的愤怒，混合着刻骨的憎恶和凄绝的悲伤。想要破坏，想要屠杀——想要举起刀刃——全部撕碎——复仇——

多么凄厉的哭号与咆哮，诅咒着黑夜，渴求着送之入馆，却不祝它安息。

“亚瑟！”

来自灵魂深处的一声模糊而焦急的呼喊惊醒了迷失中的哨兵。在不知何时被剥夺的视觉回归之时，亚瑟意识到他手中的匕首正颤颤巍巍地指向自己。浑浊的绿眸在瞬间恢复清明，同一个时刻，有什么东西从阴暗的树林里窜出。他挣扎着抢过自己身体的主导权，在那个速度惊人的物体刺入自己的双眼之前奋力挥动匕首，连带着一个稍显狼狈的侧翻躲避。在剧烈的躲避动作中，左耳的通讯器掉出来，翻滚到茂密的草堆里。

“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯扶着耳内的通讯器，却只能听到一阵细细簌簌的杂音，紧接着便是寂静。

“怎么了？”伊万问。

“似乎是出了什么意外。”弗朗西斯皱起眉，但他下意识地偏向于信任自己熟悉的伙伴，“不过那家伙的实力强得很，一般模拟系统内的精神干扰对他没有任何作用，可能是目标突然出现，打斗时把通讯器弄掉了。”

“一般。”伊万突然挑起眉，表情显得有些微妙，“也许不是一般的呢？”

“柯克兰跟最顶尖的黑暗哨兵没什么差别，我还从没见过哪个向导能真的让他手足无措。说起来，王耀去哪里了？”

“去找人了。”斯拉夫人耸了耸肩，“他是个‘向导’*，得去找迷路的孩子，你知道。”（*指的不是向导这个群体，而是正常世界里给别人领路的向导）

“……现在可不是开双关语玩笑的时候。”

亚瑟单手撑着地面，迅速平复着呼吸。空气似乎恢复了平静，那股奇异的被窥视感也随之消散。他瞥向自己的匕首，那染血的刀刃所指向的，是滚落到地上的一具尸体——蛇的尸体。

显然，这不是一般的蛇。即使蛇头几乎被锋锐的匕首从身体上分离，它的头颅依旧高昂着，吐出猩红的蛇信，睁圆了一双黄绿色的眼睛，枣核形的兽瞳贯穿了虹膜。它的身形比寻常的毒蛇大上一倍，行动的速度却足以与一名二级哨兵媲美。亚瑟没敢放松紧绷的神经，他想起模拟系统开启前的提示。

兽人。

几秒前那股无声无息缠上自己的精神力量仍让他心有余悸，那绝不是任何一个人类向导所能理解的干扰方式。比起精神干扰，它的运作模式更贴近于野兽般纯粹的，共情。

可到底是什么，能让那股蛇一般冰冷的精神力的主人孕育出这样轻易粉碎了理智、拷打着灵魂的负面情绪呢？

思索只持续了短暂的几息，下一秒，哨兵身体的直觉催动着亚瑟窜起，躲过又一条如毒箭般窜出的蛇。拉尔夫从精神空间里跳出，一口咬住同一时刻从背面袭来的蛇，却收敛了锋锐的牙齿，甩头将那剧毒的东西抛到草丛里。

又来了！亚瑟瞳孔微缩，条件反射地挥动匕首防身，却难以抵御越发频繁地从各个方向窜出的毒蛇。高大茂密的雨林为袭击者提供了绝佳的掩体，却将哨兵陷入被包围的境地。地上的尸体越来越多，可那毒箭却仿佛没有止境。

该死。亚瑟咬着牙，必须得让这东西停下来。可他根本没有精力去感知真正的敌人，对方的精神力小心翼翼地干扰着他的感官，将自己掩藏起来。能够操纵低等野兽的兽人，毫无疑问，是传说中的祭司。

这一次，他感知到了来自六个方向的危险。但也就是在这急切的进攻节奏里，亚瑟看到了对方逐渐紊乱的方寸，敏锐地捕捉到一丝不同寻常的气息。

……抓到你了。

六个方向同时进攻，全部躲开是不可能的。亚瑟眯了眯眼，几乎是毫不犹豫地做出了决断——牺牲左臂。承受攻击必定会干扰对方的注意力，也就是在受击的同时，早有预备的哨兵能够做出最迅捷的反应，将防守局势扭转为反击。

但愿蛇毒的扩散速度不要太过变态，至少能支撑到他击垮对方之后。亚瑟抽空给了自己一个不合时宜的玩笑，手臂的肌肉紧绷，准备迎接又一波毒蛇。

手枪扣下扳机的声音。

感官提升到最高水平的哨兵自然没有遗漏这突然闯入战场的杂音。但他甚至没有条件反射地遵循着警惕机制寻觅那声音的来源，相反，紧绷的神经在某一个瞬间放松了几分，是不由自主的安心意味。

五发子弹，接连不断，亚瑟怀疑开枪的人甚至没有花费时间去瞄准。然而，随着五声紧凑到几乎重叠在一起枪响伴随着毒蛇的尸体落下，他轻松地避开最后一条袭来的蛇，下意识地抬起头，撞进一片绚烂到耀眼的金色。

又是灿金色。

在他的意识回转前，一团雪白的物体以堪比那些毒蛇的速度窜到他的脚边，接着便是来自向导的清朗嗓音，回响在精神空间里，隐隐含着埋怨。

“发什么呆？赶紧动手。”

温润如水的精神力驱动着他，推动着哨兵的感官水平达到一个更高的顶峰。先前捕捉到的那股尚且模糊的气息瞬间清晰无比，亚瑟调整着视觉的聚焦，锁定了跳跃在交错树枝间的身影。他的嘴角没有一丝弧度，手臂蓄力间，肌肉紧绷，如同一匹出击的狼，将手中的匕首狠狠掷向目标。感到脚边的雪白团子发出了一声尖锐的叫喊，磅礴的精神力爆发出来，在一瞬间锁住了对方企图逃跑的动作。紧接着便是拉尔夫的吼叫，还有那道身影的一声痛呼。

击中了！

重物坠落伴随着压断了枝条的声音，亚瑟来不及思考，下意识地冲上前去，却在迈出几步后被一阵尖锐的刺痛感拖延了身形。疼痛。来自灵魂深处的警觉。他慌张地转身，只能看见那双熟悉的眼睛——透着惊讶与一丝慌乱。

完全现身的敌人出乎意料地年幼，不如说还只是个半大的少年罢了。看似细瘦的手掐着猎物脖子的力道却惊人地大，亚瑟看到少年将沾着血的匕首刺在王耀的侧颈，一双映着枣核兽瞳的黄绿色眼睛满载着疯狂的憎恨。

“后退！”他尖叫道，“不然我就杀死他！”

王耀没有挣扎，但劫持者显然已经濒临崩溃，手上的动作也失去控制。亚瑟能凭借出色的视觉，眼睁睁地看着匕首一下没入王耀线条优美到脆弱的侧颈，带出一抹灼热的鲜红，刺痛了他的双眼。他听到有什么东西在自己的脑子里爆炸开来。

“给我稳住你的手，小子！”

突如其来的吼声承载着过量的暴怒，遮掩着其中的慌张，显然也将对方吓了一跳。年轻的少将第一次对着敌人举起双手，缓慢地后退。他看到王耀在对自己摇头，亚瑟知道他想说什么——不，去他妈的。如果这个人的手里握着王耀的命，那妥协就是他唯一的选择。

“你想要我做什么？”亚瑟能看到少年不断颤抖的手，传递到匕首上，只能给王耀带来更多的危险。他强迫自己冷静下来，尽量温和地稳定对方的情绪。

“……人类！”高等兽人尖叫起来，“贪婪的魔鬼，无情的畜牲，你们——毁了一切！”

亚瑟保持着高举双手的姿势，略微皱起眉。他察觉到一丝不对劲。兽人少年在咆哮着他听不懂的词句，像是另一个种族的语言，但对方绝对不是在回应他的试探。随着情绪的崩溃，少年的口中吐出猩红的蛇信，他开始哭号起来，匕首深深地没入王耀的脖颈，狠狠地刺穿，拔出，再次刺入，带起一大片喷溅而出的鲜血。比起威胁，此时的他更像是一只绝望的困兽，在死亡的前一刻，竭尽全力地发泄着怨恨，愤怒，控诉，以及悲伤。

但那些都不重要。亚瑟的瞳孔略微放大——这真是一幅诡异的画面——在一个失控的行凶者身边，被匕首不断捅穿、大半身都鲜血淋漓的王耀只是叹了口气，无奈地回望他。然后，他看到王耀藏在身后的手叩动了扳机。

最后一声枪响。

少年的身形发生了扭曲，紧接着便是地上的血，周遭的环境，一切的一切，全都崩塌成毫无意义的数据碎片。蓝光挤占视野之前，亚瑟终于回想起一件事。

即使比现实更现实，这一切，归根到底也只是一场精神模拟而已。

“我们都被凯撒耍了。”

意识回到现实的身体之前，他听见了王耀的叹息。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真正上战场之前先来一场刺激的！
> 
> 把标注改成纯朝耀了，因为我发现米耀就算作为一个副cp也少得可怜……


	8. 07：启程

亚瑟几乎是在第一个瞬间扯下自己身上的传感器，猛地扑向王耀的舱位。

“嘿，伊万！揍他丫的！”弗朗西斯还在自己的舱位上挥着拳头，当然他很快就察觉到了不对，“咦？那头狗熊呢？”

“我们被强制退出模拟了。”伊万摘下自己的耳塞，一转头看到身边被死死压在自己座位上的王耀，诡异地瞪大了眼，“……你们两个怎么回事？”

王耀吃力地从柯克兰的怀抱里伸出一只手，闷闷地解释着：“系统崩溃了，嗯，它的确不太稳定……亚瑟？我没事，我们已经退出了。你能先起来吗？”

刚刚跳出模拟舱的法国人显然还没搞清楚状况，但他先抓紧时间吹了声口哨。阿尔弗雷德又开始大喊大叫起来。尚且沉浸在混乱情绪中的哨兵总算是回过神来，他放开了王耀，但仍然不放心地检查过对方的脖子，好确认没有任何该死的伤口。

王耀看着那双绿眼睛终于是放松下来，取而代之的是后知后觉的羞赧。他突然回想起几分钟前眼前的这个人手足无措的模样，明明是最冷静而强大的家伙，却会因为这样的事而暴露出真实到令人心疼的惊慌。他的眉眼没来由地软下来，拉过对方的手，小心翼翼地传递着安抚的力量。

“冷静，亚瑟。”王耀注视着他的哨兵，“我们没事了。”

“啊？”亚瑟意识到所有人都在好奇地观察着自己过分激动的行为，只好掩饰性地摸了摸鼻子，努力组织着解释的语言，“那个，王耀刚才受伤了。”

弗朗西斯扑哧一声笑出来。“放松，别担心他，这只是个模拟。”他冲亚瑟挤眉弄眼，“当然，它的确太过真实了，我到现在还不能忘记那头狗熊，上帝……”

“你们遇到了一头熊？”亚瑟诧异地挑起眉，“兽人？”

“不，我觉得更像是普通的野兽，只是比较狂躁。”伊万说，“我的水管第一下就被它一巴掌打弯了。”

“别这样贬损自己。”弗朗西斯不遗余力地夸赞他的新伙伴，“你可是差点用一根弯了的水管打跑一头熊——呃，如果系统没有崩溃的话，我相信你最后可以做到。”

“我也相信，如果你能提前了解一下火箭筒的使用方法，而不是站在十米开外为我加油的话，我们的驱逐活动会有效得多。”

“我不会用那种粗鲁的东西！”

“为什么雨林里会有狗熊？”阿尔弗雷德插嘴，“只有我傻乎乎地在同一片区域转圈，最后什么也没看见吗？”

“为什么没有？”弗朗西斯反驳，“我们都看见了！对吧伊万？”

“我也不知道为什么雨林里会有狗熊。我只知道刚刚它差点一巴掌拍在我的脸上，我的队友听起来更像是在为狗熊呐喊，而我的肾上腺素分泌过多。”伊万开始寻找水源，他口渴得要紧，“另外，你转圈的原因只能归结于你在选修课上睡觉，阿尔弗雷德。”

耳边吵吵嚷嚷，亚瑟长叹了一口气，隐隐感觉到脑壳发疼。这真是一次失败的模拟训练。但至少他可以向凯撒报告，他们的队伍已经具有非凡的默契——在除了正经战斗以外的任何一个方面。不过凯撒不会为此而高兴的。

“我猜这个系统已经不能再使用了。”王耀突然说，“你要去找凯撒吗？”

“大概。”亚瑟皱起眉，“我总觉得这件事情很奇怪，它太过真实，不像个模拟。它不具备模拟系统的任何条件。它有自己预定的发展轨道，我们充其量只是在其中扮演了一个角色，这就像是一场情境体验。更可疑的是我们遇到的那个高级兽人，毫无疑问他是个祭司。我不记得联邦的现存资料里有足以模拟出兽人祭司的数据……”

亚瑟突然止住了话头。他看到王耀正注视着自己，他们眼神相对，灵魂深处那股不再陌生的奇异感再次升腾起来，温和地包裹着他的意识。有什么东西在他们之间达成了共识，但亚瑟甚至不知道那是什么，他只能选择接受。

“呃……我不会告诉他这些。”良久，他再次开口，小心翼翼地观察着王耀的表情，他看到对方脸部肌肉轻微的放松，“我只是征询一下后期训练的意见，我们得换回原来的战斗模拟系统。”

“这很合他的意。”王耀叹了口气，“这一次本来也就是他的把戏。”

你很了解凯撒？亚瑟把到口的疑问咽了下去，潜意识告诉他现在不该问这个。“你……那个雪白的动物，是你的精神体？它帮了我的大忙。”他随便捡了一个无关紧要的话题，但话一出口，亚瑟便能发现自己对那小东西实质上的好奇。

“是的。它干的还不错吧？”王耀歪着脑袋笑起来，轻声呼唤道，“艾勒？”

一团毛茸茸的小玩意儿像颗炮弹似的窜出来，亚瑟下意识地伸出手接住它，入手的是隔着柔软毛发的温软触感。他忍不住揉了揉，那小东西配合地发出舒服的叫声，清亮而不刺耳，像婴孩的撒娇，尖利的鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的手指。

这是一只体型娇小得惊人的小狐崽。亚瑟看见小家伙一对圆溜溜的眼睛，浸润着与它的主人无二的灿金色，倒映出错愕的自己。拉尔夫不知何时蹭到他的脚边，高大威武的银狼竟像只没出息摇尾巴的哈士奇，低声地吠叫着，欢快地跳起来去够亚瑟的手，企图引起那团漂亮的雪白团子的注意。

“艾勒好像很喜欢你。”

“安静点，拉尔夫！”

两个声音重叠在一起，亚瑟看着王耀的神色由惊讶转为憋笑，差点没想给自己抽上一个嘴巴子。他只能泄愤似的踢在自己的狗，不，狼的屁股上，引起一声委屈的呜咽。

另一边的喧闹似乎愈演愈烈，最后直接演变成了兽类的怒吼，混杂着鸟类的啼鸣。两人不约而同地转过头，正瞧见一只体型庞大的白头鹰扑棱着翅膀悬在空中，而地上雄健到吓人的白熊高高扬起它的爪子，狠狠地往那只不断尖叫的鸟类头顶拍去。

“我终于知道为什么雨林里会有狗熊了！”阿尔弗雷德尖叫的声音能比得上他的白头鹰，“盖文，啄死它！把那家伙的狗熊头啄凸！”

“也请拜托你好好区分一下狗熊和白熊。”伊万冷笑道，“不要在选修课上睡觉了，拜托，连小学生都比你有常识。”

属于弗朗西斯的鹿优雅地蹽着蹄子，旁若无人地踱步到他抱着手臂看好戏的主人身边。

亚瑟觉得太阳穴愈发胀痛，连踢拉尔夫的屁股都不能缓解他的头疼。于是他——真的只是没忍住，任何人在面对这么一个小精灵的时候，都只能心肝颤抖而任本能操纵——开始放肆地揉着手里那小狐崽毛茸茸的、手感美好的惊人的、比自己的体型还大上一圈的尾巴，引起一阵抗议似的嘤咛，心满意足。

“咳。”突如其来的打断，凯撒·瓦尔加斯第三次敲了敲门框，终于有人注意到他的到来，“如果我没记错的话，这里是模拟训练室，不是动物园。”

白熊老老实实地伏下身子，白头鹰拍了拍翅膀，发现无处可落脚，只好踩在熊背上，差点没引起第二场大战。

“还有，你们是联邦最优秀的战士。”他走进来时又瞪了一眼忙着揉狐狸的人，“不是毛茸茸系小动物的狂热爱好者！”

亚瑟颇为遗憾地放开了艾勒。

一支五人小队，三个哨兵和两个向导，哨兵中又有一个以攻击见长，一个以敏捷著称，还有一个凭着本能的天赋和蛮力，毫无章法，却往往效果显著。这样一个组合放在联邦任何一个有一定经验的任职人员眼里都是糟烂透顶，但就是这么一支队伍，在短短十几天内达成了惊人的默契。

归根到底，亚瑟不得不承认，很大一部分是王耀的功劳。这个向导将精神控制运用在团队控场上的能力，可以说是无出其右。联邦内有一句好话：一个向导只是哨兵的辅助，而不是一个雷达。但亚瑟现在可能要对这句话产生怀疑。

“阿尔弗，守住左翼，稍微靠近我一点。”战斗逼近尾声，通讯耳机内是东方人沉稳的声线，“还剩一分钟。伊万也可以后退一些，记得待在弗朗西斯的精神网内。至于亚瑟——”

亚瑟轻松撂翻身边的最后一个机械人，等着自家伴侣的指示。

“——不要再让拉尔夫去追艾勒的尾巴了，它已经跟我投诉第六次了。现在是训练时间。”

联动的耳机内传来弗朗西斯那一组的窃笑，还有阿尔弗雷德的咋舌，亚瑟面无表情地踹翻了自家的狗，捞起王耀留在自己身边的小狐狸塞到怀里，没有时间去抱怨自己的伴侣为什么要去辅助别的哨兵。

“说真的，”目标全灭的系统提示音响起时，弗朗西斯感慨道，“我现在觉得小耀才是队长。”

“他总是这样。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，抱怨里掩不住一丝没来由的得意，仿佛被夸的是他本人。无形中被贬损的亚瑟翻了个白眼，默默地揉起怀里的小团子。

凯撒倚在门口，敷衍地点了点头。“还可以吧。”他走过来拍了拍亚瑟的肩，显然是对正牌队长的承认，“还算精彩，合格出货。”

出货……王耀按捺住抽搐的眉头，推着尚且毫无感觉的亚瑟逃离凯撒的魔爪，自己挡在前面：“意思是我们可以出发去新探索区了？”

回应他的是一个轻飘飘的扫视：“回去收拾东西，明天出发。”

阿尔弗雷德爆发出一阵欢呼，连续十几天泡在模拟训练场已经让这个年轻的小伙子憋得不行。亚瑟瞧着自己的队友一个个逃也似地窜出训练室，下意识地等着王耀。

“王耀先留下。”凯撒说。

亚瑟有些疑惑，收到向导一个调皮的眨眼，也没有多想，径直走了出去。

“相处得不错，嗯？”

“劳您费心了。”

任何熟知王耀的人都会为他此时的冰冷语气而感到惊讶，更何况，这绝不是一个普通向导与特别指挥部最高长官对话时应有的姿态。“凯撒·瓦尔加斯。”王耀收回注视着那离去背影的目光，再转身时，眼里的温和被阴霾取代，“我想你需要解释一下第一次模拟训练的事。”

凯撒眯起眼，棕褐色的眼里染上危险的意味，属于强大哨兵的威压无形中放射在训练室的狭小空间里，这是一头雄狮的威胁。然而，面前这个本该受到压迫的小小向导甚至没有改变自己的呼吸频率，唯有那双琥珀色的眼睛缓缓地亮起来，最终被刺眼的灿金色染透。王耀平静地与他对视。

对峙维持了将近半分钟。最终，凯撒叹了口气，妥协似的举起双手，空气中的紧张意味随之消散无踪。

“我就知道会是这么个结果。”中年的长官揉了揉眉心，丝毫不掩饰自己对于年轻后辈的无奈，“我只是想试一下，你知道的，那个系统的研发本来也就是上头的意思，只是他们不会理会研究院所遇到的困难，他们只是想要个完美的作品。”

“这并不意味着我们就得为一个半成品做实验。”王耀冷冷地回应，“你们运用了与祭司同等程度的精神干扰，即使是在精神模拟里也可能对哨兵造成不可挽回的伤害。”

“我已经尽我所能做了很大的手脚。事实上，只有你们两个看到了真正的剧情，其他人只是在玩闹。”凯撒显得有些委屈，“至于精神干扰，拜托，那只是个拙劣的复制品，有你在柯克兰身边，还有什么好怕的？我向你保证，我全都亲自预判过，就算真的出事也会强制关闭系统，绝对伤不到你亲爱的亚瑟。”

王耀沉默了。但凯撒能从他的表情里看出动摇，混杂着一丝微不可察的尴尬。好极了——凯撒想，在这种时候提起亚瑟·柯克兰真是个好策略。

“最后一个问题。”王耀终于再次开口，“那个兽人祭司的资料，是什么时候得到的？”

凯撒深吸一口气，眼里终于没有了那分游刃有余的轻佻。

“在你们接受测试前的三周。”他在叙述时小心翼翼地观察着对方的神色，“但真实的狩猎发生在那之前的一个多月。他们发现了一处蛇族兽人的聚落，围剿很顺利，你看到的录像是那个部族最后一个幸存者。”

“那个少……”王耀及时将“少年”这个独属于人类的称呼咽了回去，兽人不是人类，只是野兽，他知道。“那个未成年的蛇族祭司呢？”

凯撒没有回答。王耀觉得自己的脊背开始颤抖，但他坚持直视着对方的双眼，再次重复他的问题：“他在哪？”

“死了。”凯撒的吐字轻得像叹息，“你知道他是怎么死的，就像你能猜到那些构成模拟系统的数据资料是怎么来的。”

王耀闭上了眼。他的脸上没显露出任何表情，只有睫毛的颤动，微小而无力。

“谢天谢地，荒郊野外，但不是雨林。”

弗朗西斯的双脚踩上坚实的陆地，迫不及待地舒展着筋骨。虽说在向导的行列中他也算是没疏忽锻炼的好体质，但接连几十个小时的长途跋涉还是让人有些吃不消。伊万跟着从车上跳下来，挎着旅行包。

“至少空气清新。”他点评道，“我们看起来就像是一队吃饱了没事干的驴友，在沙漠里迷过路，在雪山上挨过冻，在亚马逊里和食人鱼一起游过泳，最后风尘仆仆地来到这么一个我们连名字也不会念的小镇子，希望能歇脚一阵子。”

“非常好的借口。”亚瑟忙着瞧自己手中的卫星地图，“谁能帮我记一下？等我们回去的时候，下一轮就到阿尔弗雷德开车了。我已经连着开了六个小时！就没有人想要替换我吗？”

“为什么是我？”阿尔弗雷德总是在发问，“还有，为什么我们非得这样？联邦就不能派辆直升飞机把我们直接空投到这里吗？”

“我敢肯定这是你第一次出任务。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，以前辈的姿态拍了拍年轻小伙的肩，“‘融入正常世界’，记得吗？我们的原则。”

“缺少经费才是我们的原则。”伊万挖苦道。

亚瑟一如既往竭力忽略着同伴们的聒噪，他从手机里抬起头，察觉到身边人略微反常的安静，有些担忧地捏了捏他的手：“怎么了？感觉到什么异常？”

对方似乎对这样亲昵的小动作习以为常，而亚瑟也根本没意识到在这短暂的相处里他都养成了一些什么坏习惯。王耀只是微笑着摇了摇头：“没事，我们走吧。”

亚瑟皱起眉，却也不好再说什么。王耀确实不像有事的样子，就算是最熟悉他的阿尔弗雷德也没察觉出什么，但他就是本能地觉着不对劲，只能将这分本能归结于灵魂联系的过度敏感。

前方传来阿尔弗雷德的催促，亚瑟把脑海中那丝异样的感觉驱逐。至少现在可不是纠结这些的时候。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道你们有没有觉得这篇文里的露成功担负下精妙绝伦吐槽役角色？？
> 
> 以及今天又整理了一下大纲，被迫接受了自己写着写着与原来的红茶会设想越走越远，向着朝耀only的方向一去不返的事实……对不起了米米，他在这里真的只是个什么也不懂的大男孩（目前），终究是干不过老司机（？）sir的
> 
> 以及整理大纲后估计有25章！在10/15/19那样子会有几个小高潮……大概扒。我也不知道嘻嘻嘻。


	9. 08：小镇

“嗯，如果是五个人的话……”

镇子里唯一一家旅店的柜台后，金色短发的少女打量着眼前的一伙人，咬着嘴唇的表情显露出一丝为难：“因为很少会有外来的客人，我们的房间都是一样的，只有一张普通的双人床……该、该怎么……”

“就三间吧。”亚瑟显然不想为难这个有些紧张的小姑娘。更何况，能在这样封闭的小镇子里找到一家旅店，已经算是意料之外的幸运了。

伊万歪了歪脑袋：“那谁单独住剩下的那间？”

“不敢怎样，我要跟王耀住在一起！”阿尔弗雷德几乎是马上宣布自己的主权，话毕，还狠狠剖了亚瑟一眼。

“呃。”弗朗西斯显得有些意外，尴尬地笑了笑，“这不太好吧？”毕竟人家还有个伴侣……虽然暂时只是名义上的。

“有什么不好的？我们一直都这样。”

阿尔弗雷德着重强调了“一直”，企图在被他预设为假想敌的绿眼哨兵脸上找出一丝遗憾、愤怒、嫉妒，或是别的什么能让他有所成就的负面情绪。但对方只是平静地瞥了他一眼，仿佛在看一个任性的孩子。

“如果你想的话，当然可以。”亚瑟友好地笑了笑，转头又忙着与柜台的小姑娘交接着入住手续，显然没有把这个无关紧要的小插曲放在心上。

没有得到所期望的反应，阿尔弗雷德茫然地张了张嘴，一股被轻视的恼怒与羞愤涌上十九岁大男孩的心头。他还想再说些什么，却听到一旁的王耀清了清嗓子，不容置疑地拿过亚瑟手里的房间钥匙。

“我自己住一间，弗朗西斯和伊万挤一挤，剩下的再一间。”他顿了顿，“阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟是位经验丰富的前辈，如果你虚心一些的话，就能从他那里学到很多东西。”

反驳几乎要脱口而出，但在对上王耀眼神的瞬间，男孩儿住了嘴。虽然从来不擅长也不屑于解读他人的情绪，但阿尔弗雷德总能知道在王耀面前什么时候该闭嘴，即使王耀总是将自己的情绪隐藏得毫无痕迹。他宁愿把满肚子不服咽下去，因为他从来不想让王耀对自己失望。

亚瑟递给这个沮丧的男孩另一把钥匙时，对方赌气似的扭过头不去看他。略微年长的哨兵轻微地叹了口气。他不是傻子，能看出阿尔弗雷德对自己敌意的来源，年轻的大男孩儿从未掩饰过自己的情绪，更别提那分几乎要时时刻刻写在脸上的爱慕。硬要说的话亚瑟·柯克兰也从来不是什么大度的人，不如说是偏心到小气，对于其他哨兵的挑衅从来不会忍耐，更何况对方想跟他争夺的可不是一般的东西。

然而亚瑟对他生不出半分抵触的情绪，毫无危机感，甚至偏生出纵容来。这个想法让他自己惊讶了一瞬，最终只能归结于王耀无形之中的感染——王耀盯着阿尔弗雷德的时候，总像个宽容又严厉的兄长。说到底，现在的阿尔弗雷德也只是个没长大的孩子而已。

王耀应该是有兄弟的。亚瑟漫不经心的想到，随即便发现他对自己灵魂伴侣的基本信息知之甚少。迄今为止，他们的交流只停留在战斗配合、任务行动以及一些短暂到可以忽略的肢体接触，以及那分没来由被灵魂联系牵着走的亲近感。从这一点来看，他甚至比那个乳臭未干的小子差上一大截。但亚瑟相信这算不上什么问题。

若说灵魂是注定的，那么在第一次见到王耀的时候，他就明白了一件事：撇开命定不谈，有些特别的人，是他自己想去争取的。

“那臭小子终于见到灵魂伴侣了，嗯？是什么人？”

“是瓦尔加斯那边的人，叫做王耀，中国籍，十二岁被送入塔中。”

身着军装的老人端坐在椅里，听闻部下的回答，饶有兴致地放下茶杯，架起老花镜，身边的人熟练地为自家老长官调出了他想要的东西。

“唔，长得很漂亮。”只瞥了一眼档案上的证件照，柯克兰老爷子便满意地点点头，“正常世界的平民出身，这么年轻就成了一级向导，真不错。那臭小子是捡到宝了。”

“前几天亚瑟少爷被调派到了新的探索区，跟王耀先生一起。”部下斟酌着用词，仿佛想表达什么，“还有一个，呃，琼斯家的那个孩子。在小少爷回来之前，他跟王耀先生一直相处得很好。”

“琼斯家这一辈就一个孩子，我记得叫什么——阿尔弗雷德？”老爷子眯起眼，“反正那个大的不是什么好东西。我几十年前就见过他，野心太大，装不下良心。”

年轻的部下闻言一惊，余光四处一溜，确保没有旁人在时才松了口气。这全联邦，恐怕也只有这位早已退休的军部老长官敢这么蔑视最高委员会的决事员之一了。不过也正因为退休已久，远离了联邦权力中枢的风浪，不会有人来在意这个老头子都说了些什么疯话。

“相处得很好，哼。”老爷子打了个鼻息，“你也不用暗示我了，我还没聋，凯撒最近的那个什么什么计划，就是突然被琼斯插了一脚吧？我倒要看看，他那宝贝儿子，还能抢走我孙子的灵魂伴侣不成？这份档案，我就扣下了。”

“——档案无法调出？”

联邦心脏的最高委员会办公室里，琼斯先生从文件中诧异地抬起头，皱着眉再次确认：“仍然是有人正在读档？”

联邦数据库内的可调用档案从来只有一份，不可同时在两个终端上读取。遭遇质问的秘书战战兢兢地回复：“是的，似乎是上一个提档的人忘了归还。”

“不像话。”决事员不耐烦地挥了挥手，“算了，随他去吧。说到底，也只不过是一个普通的向导而已，能翻起什么风浪？”

“那您家的少爷……”

“由他去。”年长者满不在乎，“年轻人总有这个时候，过几天就会厌了。盯着他们，实在不行的话，他们去的那个地方，可以让任何人死。没有人会在意一个向导在什么时候死去，你明白吗？”

“明白了。”秘书官顿悟般眼前一亮，赶紧俯首应答。

“原来是周游各地的探险家呀。”金发小姑娘一双纯澈的大眼睛里显露出好奇与羡慕，“真厉害。我们这里很少有外来人，大家从一出生就住在镇子里，我还从来没有出去过。”

“你们这儿的风景比外面还好，镇子里的人也淳朴热情，我刚刚还收到了对面店老板送的酒呢。”黑发的青年随意地托着下巴，倚坐在柜台前，闲聊间自然显出俏皮的微笑，“当然，你有机会也可以出门走走。像你这么可爱的小姑娘，也要多让外头的人见见呀。”

同样的一句话若是隔壁约翰那小子说出来，诺拉也许会生气，但从这个人口中吐出，她便相信这是真诚而善意的夸奖，而非什么花言巧语。诺拉本能地有些羞涩，但却舍不得移开目光。面前的这个人有着与她曾经见过的任何人都不同的气质，像是早晨的阳光，温暖又不刺眼。她注意到这位先生的眼睛是以一种特别的琥珀色，在光线明亮的地方，却能变化出耀眼的金色。

“恕我冒昧，先生，”诺拉突然想到，“您和您的朋友们为什么来到这里呢？我们这儿也不是什么旅游的好地方……”

“探险家可不会想着舒适的旅游，我们是为了探险。”王耀神秘地眨眨眼，放低的语调无形中营造出神秘的气息，立刻勾起诺拉的好奇心，“你能不能悄悄告诉我，最近镇子附近有没有发生什么奇怪的事情？”

“奇怪的事？”诺拉困惑地敲了敲脑袋，沉吟片刻，突然像是想到了什么，兴奋地抬起头来，“有了！我听说，镇子附近的森林里出现了很大的怪物……这个算不算？”

“哦？”王耀眼前一亮，却依旧保持着平淡的神色，甚至显露出一丝失望来，“会不会只是体型比较大的狼之类的？我想，我们对普通的狩猎没什么兴趣。”

“如果您认为是狼的话，那就是吧。”

年长男性冷漠的声音插入他们的谈话，王耀目光偏转，一个与自己年纪相仿的青年站在旅店的门前。诺拉下意识地喊了一声“哥哥”，昭示着他的身份。

“您好，我是王耀。”王耀无视了对方眼神里的戒备和猜疑，微笑着伸出手。

“……瓦修·茨温利。”

对方显然不想与自己有过多的交流，但碍于礼节，仍是报出了自己的姓名，草草地跟他握手。王耀将手收回身后，摩挲着掌心，回忆起握手一瞬间的触感。手上有茧。向导无声地分析着，根据茧的位置，经常使用短刀和猎枪。再加上自己刚才的话含有对狩猎的轻视，对方显然对此不太高兴。那么，就是个爱打猎的家伙了。

猎人，必定了解猎物。

“恕我愚钝，”得出结论的向导脸上笑意更深，“我不太理解您刚才那句话的意思。不知能否赐教？”

瓦修打量着眼前的人。黑色长发，东方面孔，虽是漂亮却毫不女气，衣着朴素却整洁，谈吐行为间礼节到位，态度真诚。他从来不相信任何外来人，但一时半会儿竟也无法从这个人身上挑出什么疑点。

王耀坦然接受着对方无声的审视。当瓦修移开目光并从鼻腔里挤出一个不屑的鼻音时，他知道自己暂时过关了。

“我不知道那是什么。”瓦修别开脸，眉头蹙起，仿佛在回忆什么不好的事，“像是狼，又像是狐狸，但我最终觉得它更接近貂。”

“这里没有貂。”王耀微笑着说，仿佛在陈述一个事实。

“我从小就在那片森林里打猎，我知道那里有什么，没有什么。”瓦修怪异地瞥了他一眼，“是的，你说得对。所以它更不应该出现在这里，更何况，它的体型比一头真正的狼还要大。我不能说出它究竟是什么。”

“它伤过人吗？”

“据我所知还没有。但是有好几个人见过它。”

王耀沉思了一瞬。“那片森林在哪里？”

“你们要去？”年轻的猎人有些惊讶，“没人想去那种地方，人们害怕怪物。”

“我们就是为了怪物来的。”他回答，冲着身边的诺拉眨眨眼，“我们是探险家。”

“好吧。”瓦修嘟囔道，“总是有怪人来到这里，希望你们自己带有猎枪。”

“总是？”王耀眯起眼。

对方似乎意识到自己的失言，突兀地闭上了嘴。但他很快反应过来，冷静地解释道：“你们，奇怪的探险家，来找刺激的人，或是妄想捕捉到珍稀猎物的家伙，就因为我们是这附近离那片森林最近的镇子。这就是为什么我们办了个旅馆。”

“哦。”王耀说，“听起来他们都无功而返。”

“你们也会是一样的。”

“大概吧。”向导笑起来，“总是这样。我们有个探险家联盟，没什么实际上的用处，但都是些狂热分子。你能想象到的。”

“这么快就套到了话？”弗朗西斯挑起眉，“我真为你感到骄傲，亲爱的耀，我原本还期待着能去和那位可爱的小姐聊一聊。”

“如果你去的话，估计除了那位小姐一份包含择偶标准的个人档案外，我们得不到其他任何有用的信息。”伊万在为自己的枪装填子弹的同时挖苦道，法国人现在觉得他在这方面格外有天赋——挖苦别人，而不是装子弹。

“总之我们可以准备出发了，现在是早上六点半，开车过去只要半个小时。不过我还是建议带上野外扎营的用具，以防万一。”王耀说着，瞥向蜷缩在简陋沙发角落玩手机的人。即使从小生长在联邦，琼斯大少爷也将自己的兴趣爱好完美地融入了正常世界。“阿尔弗雷德，你觉得呢？”

“这是队长决定的事。”大男孩儿闷闷地回答，依旧赌气的情绪全部写在脸上。王耀叹了口气。

“昨晚跟亚瑟得相处不好？”

“我不想听他说教。”在对方的瞪视下，阿尔弗雷德勉为其难地摘下耳塞，退出了手上的游戏。

“他对你说教了？”王耀感到有些好笑，饶有兴味地抱起双臂，“少将大人都说你些什么让你这么委屈，说给我听听？”

“呃。”阿尔弗雷德显然没想到王耀会刨根问底，他张了张嘴，意识到他无意中让自己陷入了尴尬的境地，只好不情愿地老实作答，“好吧，他没有。我们没怎么说话，他很和善，嗯……我是说，作为队长，或者前辈，管他是什么，我不知道。”

王耀嘴角的弧度加大了一分。看样子，他对这个答案感到意料之中，甚至有一丝满意——当然不是对阿尔弗雷德的。他转身忙着去准备出行用具了。

阿尔弗雷德到现在依旧难以想象，自己竟然跟他目前最讨厌的人睡在一张床上，一整晚，几乎什么也没有聊。他本期望亚瑟会跟自己摊牌，或者拐弯抹角地暗示些什么，至少他们应该有一场严肃的谈话——关于另一个人。可事实上，亚瑟只是闲聊几句，就旅途的辛苦和第一次出任务的境况给予他宽慰，还有来自前辈的善意指导，甚至最后一刻还祝他好梦。

这没什么，这本来就该是一个队长对于新晋哨兵应有的谈话内容。但阿尔弗雷德就是无来由地恼怒起来，这种感觉在他看到亚瑟与王耀交换关于任务的意见时升腾到极点。那两个人拿着同一张地图，哨兵的手指在地图上移动，附在王耀耳边温和地陈述着自己的想法，王耀扶着下巴，认真地思考着。他们的肩膀轻轻地贴在一起，哨兵略微低下头的时候，几乎能碰到王耀的耳尖。最后，亚瑟闭上了嘴，他们交换了一个眼神，默契地微笑起来。

这幅情景说不上亲昵，鲜明地停留在礼貌的界限内，他们交流的方式像有分寸的成年人，交流的内容迄今为止都仅限于工作，任务，基本问候。而阿尔弗雷德能以更亲昵的姿态与王耀聊上很多亚瑟·柯克兰不知道的事。

毫无疑问这应该是一种胜利，但阿尔弗雷德感受不到任何胜出的感觉，只因为任何人都能感受到这两个人发自灵魂的契合感。他突然意识到，自己难以插入这两个人的沟通中。亚瑟昨晚看着他的眼神，跟王耀时常看着自己的眼神没什么两样。就像是——看着一个需要关照的孩子。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌这样。他感觉自己被轻视，被放低，被彻底地阻隔在外——年轻的哨兵无声地握紧了拳——他讨厌这样。

“我们该出发了。”王耀把地图塞在亚瑟手里，转过头对所有人宣布，从刚才交流中的不谋而合产生的愉悦仍残留在眼底，“阿尔弗雷德？”他眼里的情绪转变为一丝担忧。

“我很好。”他避开了眼神接触，挂出一个虚假却足以蒙骗对方的灿烂笑容，就像个成年人——“我已经迫不及待了。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当我真正写到这里的时候，我意识到我所需的笔墨远比我预想的要多……
> 
> 这是一个很年轻很特别的米
> 
> 年轻，所以容易冲动，好斗，盲目，甚至极端；特别，因为家庭和背景。
> 
> 总之大概就是一不小心就会走上歪路吧23333
> 
> 毕竟就算cp里他不是主角，在这个故事里，他也绝对是主角啊。


	10. 09：森林

这是一片典型的无人区。

漆黑的森林盘踞在山坡上，树木丛生，枝叶茂密，只有少许阳光沿着缝隙泻下来。起初还能隐约瞧见山脚下的镇子，随着不断的深入，便总是相同的风景。

“休息一下吧。”亚瑟说。

没有人说话，只是训练有素地挑出自己的位置坐下，从包里掏出干粮和水。他们已经走了一上午，却一无所获，甚至连一只动物都没有看见。这难免让人沮丧。阿尔弗雷德坐在一棵树下，给自己灌了一大口水，用鞋尖挑出地面枯叶堆里的石子，再轻巧地踢开。石子滚到对面俄罗斯人的身边，对方只是扫了一眼，便移开了目光。

太无趣了。阿尔弗雷德腹诽，这跟他想象的任务完全不一样，不刺激，也不惊险，只是在一片森林里像一群无头苍蝇般晃悠，美其名曰探索，实际上是最低效的白费力气。为什么他们就能忍受这种无趣？联邦最机密的计划就是如此？联邦最优秀的精英——看看这群跟出来散步的普通旅人没什么两样的家伙——就是这个样子？

“继续往前。”在所有人休整完毕后，亚瑟平静地宣布，“这片森林恐怕比想象中的大，我们得花上一整天了。”

“这纯粹是浪费时间。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔道。事实上，所有人都能听到他没有刻意压低音量的抱怨，亚瑟略微挑起眉。

“耐心。”他说，“目标不会自己跑出来，找出它们就是我们的工作。”

说的真好。阿尔弗雷德很想翻个白眼，但这一次他没有把真实的情绪表现在脸上，只是木然地点点头。王耀在看着他。

“亚瑟？”走在前头的弗朗西斯突然出声，“我好像发现了什么，过来看看这个。”

他指着一颗树的树干。这是一颗再普通不过的树，跟他们一路上所见过的树几乎一模一样。唯一值得注意的，恐怕就是树干上的痕迹——凌乱的、深刻的、兽类的爪印。王耀摘下手套，修长的指顺着刀刻似的痕迹抚过，略微皱起眉。

“会是兽人吗？”

“不能确定。”王耀谨慎地回答，“除了兽人以外，也可能来自发狂的大型野兽。而且爪痕非常凌乱，低等兽人往往会隐藏自己的行踪，不会平白无故留下痕迹。”

“至少我们知道这里确实存在野兽。”伊万说，“你们不觉得这片森林安静得诡异吗？会有猎人光临的地方，不应该什么也没有。”

闻言，王耀突然抬起眼，对上了身边人的目光。亚瑟清了清嗓子：“你说得对，这很不正常。事实上，我觉得这整片森林都很不正常。”

“哪儿不正常？”阿尔弗雷德反唇相讥，“我觉得最不正常的是我们自己，像一个中学生野外研究兴趣小组。可惜无论我们走到哪都是一样的风景，这根本写不了展示报告。”

“这就是问题所在。”亚瑟似乎没听出他的嘲讽，认真分析道，“在出发前，我和耀就在地图上分析过这个地方。野外的森林确实容易让人迷路，但山坡上的森林是有层次的，根据植物种类的变化可以大致判断我们所处的位置。但是我们一路走来，你们瞧，‘哪儿都一样’。这就像是……”

“这一整个上午，我们都被困在同一片区域。”伊万接过话头，带上一分沉重，“这也能解释为什么如此大的范围内没有任何动物出现。也许我们走过的地方不如我们所认为的大。”

“我们不可能迷路。”弗朗西斯皱起眉，“我们一直朝着同一个方向前进，卫星导航和指南针都没有任何异常。”

“耀。”亚瑟突然岔开话题，语气含着一分犹疑，“你在特别指挥部有没有接触过一些兽人的资料？高等兽人是否存在某种能力——比如，改变局部环境——之类的？”

“你以为这是魔法世界吗？”阿尔弗雷德为这个想法感到好笑，“再高等的兽人，也不过只是野兽而已！野兽能懂些什么？”

亚瑟轻飘飘地睨了他一眼，将目光全部交付给黑发的向导。王耀沉吟一瞬，略微咬着下唇，再抬起眼时，神色已然有些微妙。

“资料里没有这些，亚瑟。”他轻轻地说，“但是，你知道，联邦的资料仍然是不全面的。没有人能随心所欲地改变客观环境，但有些存在能够暂时改变你。”

“精神干扰！”同为向导的弗朗西斯反应过来，“是传说中的祭司？”

“这可不是什么好消息。”亚瑟皱起眉，“没有人知道我们要面对什么，但若果真如此，很明显它对我们暂时没有攻击倾向。先尝试着返回吧，根据我们一路上做的记号，可以弄清楚……”

阿尔弗雷德感觉心头那股熟悉的焦躁感又重新燃烧起来，绿眼哨兵方才一个全然无视的斜睨狠狠抓在他的心里，比那树干上的爪痕还要深刻。他甚至来不及去关心王耀的反应，针锋相对的尖锐话语就脱口而出：“喂？我可不知道你是这样懦弱无能的家伙。”

“什么？”亚瑟眯起眼。

“我说，现在就撤退？这也太好笑了。”阿尔弗雷德凭着本能把话抛出口，他受够了那双绿眼睛始终平平淡淡，仿佛什么都掌控在手里的傲慢，“事实上我一直认为，我们这一个早上的行动都在白费力气。在一个只会多疑的家伙的带领下，像一队中学生一样无趣地游荡！而现在，我们在你的带领下迷了路，你却把这归功于所谓的兽人，下令所有人撤退？这——哈，这可真是够少将风范的。你在前线也是这么干的吗？”

“你……没必要把话说得那么难听。”弗朗西斯忍不住出声，“亚瑟下令撤退，自然有他的道理。”

“有什么道理？”年轻的哨兵抱起双臂，嘲讽地挑起眉毛，“中途逃跑？掩饰自己迷路的低级错误？逃避领队失职的责任？真是好大的道理啊。”

“闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德！”

这是一声称得上愤怒的喝止。阿尔弗雷德惊讶地瞪大了他的蓝眼睛，隔着薄薄的镜片，他看到黑发哨兵从未有过的愠怒神色。亚瑟·柯克兰在他身边，将手抚在他的肩上，仿佛传递着安慰。

“抱歉。”王耀深吸了一口气，平复好自己的情绪，眼神闪烁时有些不知所措，“我有些激动。”

“不是你的错，耀。”亚瑟温和道，然而下一瞬，阿尔弗雷德看见那双绿眼睛再瞥向自己时，再不是先前的平淡，而是冰冷的警告。狼。一头比自己更年长、更强健、更狡诈而有力量的狩猎者。他下意识地挺直脊背，在另一个哨兵的盯视线中匆忙放出自己的气息，精神空间里的白头鹰刹那间竖起了全身的毛，作出攻击的姿态。

“你是我的队员，阿尔弗雷德。如果你存在疑问，我有责任为你解答。”亚瑟的声线没有任何一丝被冒犯、被惹恼的波动，只是平静，平静到毫无温度，“就目前的情况来看，这一处爪痕显示出被我们忽略的信息，无论是迷路还是主观上的精神干扰，再继续下去都毫无意义。如果顺利撤退，就证明我们并非迷路，对方精神干扰的目的不是困住我们，而是阻止我们继续前进，或是造成某种迷惑；如果撤退失败，就证明我们一路上的记号遭到了某种人为的破坏，而破坏者并不想让我们离开，下一步便是找出并斩除我们的敌人。若是只懂得举起武器向着空气挥舞，即使是你口中的野兽也不会傻到冲出来受死。撤退是一个试探，哨兵，也许你仍然认为这很‘懦弱’，但如果你还存在更勇敢并且有效的建议，我洗耳恭听。如果没有的话，我不希望每一次下令都需要花几分钟来争论和解释，那才是真正的低效率，你觉得呢？”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，却哑口无言。精神空间里的白头鹰愣愣地收起自己脖子上的羽毛。他扫视了一圈，在弗朗西斯和伊万的脸上看到了一种近乎怜悯的无奈，王耀——王耀把脸别开了。他甚至不肯看他一眼。阿尔弗雷德突然意识到自己在其他人眼里的可笑。

“……我很抱歉，队长。”他握紧了拳，力道大得几乎要让自己出血。

他们的撤退出乎意料地顺利。就像是先前所说的，设备没有出现任何问题，比设备更敏锐的哨兵感官也证实他们的方向没有出错，那么就只剩下一个可能——人为干扰。

旅店的狭小的房间对几个大男人来讲还是稍嫌拥挤，地图平铺在床铺上，在唯一的吊灯下反射着柔和的光，所有人聚在地图周围，只有阿尔弗雷德兀自坐在窗边的椅子上玩手机。弗朗西斯一边挪着屁股给一旁的伊万让出位子，一边皱起眉。

“你认为有人守在那里，盯着我们？”

“不一定，一路上我都没有感觉到他人的存在。”亚瑟摩挲着下巴，若有所思，“据说有些向导能够在一定范围内布置精神屏障，有这回事吗？”

“事实上，那是一种组合性的战术，需要多个经受过相关训练的向导合作完成。”弗朗西斯不明所以，“就像是在不同的位置安装发射器，发射精神力，组成一个干扰网络，然后给网络内的人在精神感官层面上造成一定的混乱。可是我们在那里没有感受到哪怕一个人，更别提一堆了。”

“也许那不是‘人’呢？”

亚瑟抬起头，正巧见走进门的人。尽管视线交错只有短暂的一瞬，但他捕捉到了那双琥珀眸子里微小的信息。看不清楚，但是，亚瑟想，应该是能够让他放心的意思。

“我刚刚跟凯撒通话了，他给出了很关键的消息。”王耀目光突然锐利起来，“就在两天前，另一处探索区的常规狩猎队集体性失踪，搜救队发现了他们留下的日常记录。记录中说明他们在进入疑似高等兽人的聚居区域后，突然莫名其妙地失去了方向——他们无法确认自己是否在前进。”

“无法确认自己是否在前进？”伊万重复了一遍，稍一停顿，再开口时已然变了语气，“因为他们发现自己总是在走同样的路……我们也是。”

“那只小队至今仍未被找到，再没有任何讯息。调查者对那处猜测中的兽人聚落也毫无头绪。”

“这么说，我们很可能已经接近兽人的聚落。有多个兽人联合布置精神干扰，掩盖它们的集体巢穴，也符合聚落的特征。”弗兰西斯的感叹含着一分惊喜，“这可算是一个值得高兴的发现。你觉得呢，亚瑟？”

绿眼的哨兵罕见地沉默下来。他盯着床铺上的地图足足有半分钟，才终于开了口：“说实话，我仍然不能确定。如果真的是兽人的聚落，它们为什么放我们安然无恙地撤退？它们干扰我们，只是为了阻止我们继续深入……我不赞成马上第二次进入森林，至少得先想办法弄清它们的真正意图。”

又是这样。阿尔弗雷德有些恼怒地想，又是这个样子。它们，它们的意图，野兽能有什么意图？他从手机里抬起头，仔细地看着王耀，没从对方的神色里看出任何对亚瑟·柯克兰的赞同。好的，他决定出声，没有人规定他阿尔弗雷德必须得听从亚瑟·柯克兰的。虽然他是队长，但是拜托，在这里谁都能当队长，没有人是孬种！

“如果有人想听我的意见的话，”阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地举起一只手，满意地接受了所有人视线在自己身上聚焦，“我认为，既然已经得到了比较确切的推断，就没有必要再畏畏缩缩的。很显然我们的行动已经引起了那群野兽的注意，如果因为不必要的猜疑而拖延了行动的速度，很可能给它们逃跑的机会。这可不是什么好结果。”

你们不是想要成年人一样古板的说话方式？很好，这就是。阿尔弗雷德想，这下你们可愿意听我的了？

“你的建议很有道理。”亚瑟沉吟道，“但是问题在于，我们依旧无法确定那是否是真正的兽人聚落。我们不够了解祭司的能力模式，如果说对方的真正目的就是干扰我们……”

“干扰我们什么？”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地打断他的话，“干扰我们，阻止我们继续前进。那我们不是更应该抓紧时间进入森林吗？”

亚瑟没有立刻回答。从逻辑上来讲，阿尔弗雷德的推论是成立的，但亚瑟多年来在前线打拼的经验与直觉告诉他，这件事没那么简单。可是他不能以自己的直觉为借口来领导一个队伍——亚瑟突然觉得太阳穴胀痛，他下意识地抬起眼，想搜寻那双熟悉的眼睛——或许能够理解他的，那个人。

“啊——！”

一声惊恐的尖叫划破了小镇寂静的夜空。房间里的五个人不约而同地从自己的位置弹起身来。

“啊……救命！哥哥——不要——”

“就在下面！”王耀的声音从喉咙里爆出，尖锐得不真实，“是诺拉！”

就在他喊出名字的同一秒，亚瑟已经毫不犹豫地飞身出门，犹如一匹训练有素的狼。其他人迅速跟了上去，踏着旅馆咯吱作响的木楼梯冲下楼，到达走廊时，都为眼前的景象有一瞬的震惊。

旅馆大厅的黑暗里，一头巨兽背着街道上昏暗的灯光，将一个男人死死摁在爪下，口中咬着什么，疯狂地甩动着它的头颅。野兽身下的男人不禁发出痛苦的叫声，却依旧拼命地挣扎着。亚瑟下意识地大吼一声，那怪物才抬起头来，背光让它的面容陷入漆黑，一双赤红的兽瞳却发着刺眼的光。下一秒，哨兵已经直接从二楼的开放式走廊翻身跳下，一个被翻滚到那怪物脚下，趁着它松开爪子企图攻击的一瞬，拽着那受伤的男人奋力抛开。

“弗朗西斯！”他喊道，下意识地摸到腰间，却发现自己的枪带连同匕首早已卸下丢在房间。还没来得及懊恼，那怪物的爪子已经扑到眼前，他咬了咬牙，不管不顾地来了个狼狈的打滚——这种时候没人顾得上优雅！

一声枪响。亚瑟感到温热带着腥味的血溅到自己的侧脸，扑在自己身上的阴影直愣愣地往后倒去，那巨兽中了枪，踉跄着后退几步，赤红的兽瞳移到楼上。亚瑟仍然不敢移开目光，死死地盯着眼前的怪物，搜寻着身边一切可作为武器的东西，然而下一秒，他看见那赤红的兽瞳骤然紧缩，喉咙里压出示弱的咕噜声，猛地一转身，窜出门外。

“追上去！”

高大的俄罗斯人跃出旅店的大门口，长围巾在他转身时划下一个利落的弧度，阿尔弗雷德紧随其后。弗朗西斯第一时间反应过来，赶紧将那个男人扶到一边。

“药箱在楼上！”他摸到了那人左手臂上温热的濡湿，扭头急切地喊道，一直躲在角落的人却已经抱着一个箱子跑了出来，颤抖却坚定地推到他面前，转身拉开了大厅的灯。弗朗西斯在突如其来的光亮中略微眯起眼，再定睛时，快速地审视着眼前金发的小姑娘。诺拉显然被吓得不轻，身子无法控制地颤抖，一双漂亮的眼睛仍沾着泪，但依旧固执地扯着自己的裙子。

“请您救救我哥哥……”她哀求道，“求您……”

根本不用等待她开口，弗朗西斯已经利落地处理起伤口。在小心分离衣物时，瓦修发出模糊而痛苦的哼咛，他手臂上的伤口已经能看见森白骨头。这就是野兽的作为，弗朗西斯的眉头深深皱起，但他会说，这已经是口下留情。

他们都见过更惨烈的。

“给他找块木头咬着。”法国人的声音冷得可怖，“你要知道，这里没有麻醉。但我们——我是说某些人，总是来不及等到麻醉。”

亚瑟平复着自己的心跳。在那怪物后退的一瞬间，他突然听不见任何声音。直到伊万和阿尔弗雷德冲出大门，他才找回自己的感官。

怎么回事？他下意识地偏过头，只来得及瞥见一抹金色。又是灿金色。亚瑟瞳孔略微缩起，他突然意识到，王耀眼睛的颜色总是在不断地变化。他曾以为这就是凯撒口中独属于王耀的向导“天赋”，但这一刻，他意识到不对劲。

然而当他的头完全回转，能够正视王耀时，那灿金色却消失得无影无踪，仿佛只个是幻觉。

“你不应该把匕首也卸下的。”黑发向导放下微烫的枪口，责备的语气里隐含着担心。但是亚瑟没能全心去品味。不，我们现在不该谈这个——他觉得有什么疑问几乎要冲出口——刚才的那头怪物，它为什么会突然——畏惧。

又是一声尖叫，这一次是真正划过很长的距离，划破了整个小镇。第二声，第三声，交叠着，来自不同的方向，古老而寂静的镇子在这一瞬间活跃起来，却是蔓延着惊恐。所有的疑惑被抛之脑后，亚瑟和王耀交换了一个眼神，从这敞亮的小旅馆冲向黑夜。

那怪物，恐怕不止一头。

tbc


	11. 10：争执

“抱稳自己，不要移动左臂。诺拉，明天一大早尽快把他送去市区的医院。”

法国人草草收拾好地上沾满了鲜血的卫生棉，抽出身边的枪，蹲守在两兄妹的身边，警惕地关注着门口的情况。瓦修吃力地睁开眼，透过迷蒙的视野捕捉他们陌生旅客的背影。

“刚才那是什么？”他终究是忍不住问出口，“还有你们……到底是谁？”

弗朗西斯叹了口气。

“那是野兽，我们是，呃，探险家。”瓦修看见眼前的男人略微偏过头，神色微妙，“有些事情，不知道才是最好的，先生。”

门口传来异动，弗朗西斯骤然握紧枪，枪口端起直指街景。然而下一秒，俄罗斯人特有的软糯嗓音喊着他的名字，他瞬间放松下来。三个哨兵闪身而入，弗朗西斯示意诺拉把他的哥哥带回房内休息。

“怎么样？”弗朗西斯急切地问道。

“一头都没抓到。”亚瑟面色阴沉地摇了摇头，“大概有三四头，短暂出现在镇子的各个方向，伤了几个人，没有死亡。”

“我那边也没有抓到，它早就跑了。”阿尔弗雷德显然对这个结果非常沮丧。

“我们分头去问过了目击者。”伊万接着说，这个镇子不算大，但目标出现的方位过度分散，他们只能单独行动，“那些野兽都是突然出现并发动袭击，但在听到我们这里的枪响后就马上逃跑了。”

“我们的枪响？”弗朗西斯皱起眉，“可是我记得，别的地方的尖叫声出现在枪响之后……”

“喂，现在难道是疑神疑鬼的时候吗？”阿尔弗雷德抓准空子插入话头，抱起双臂，意味不明地斜睨身边的亚瑟一眼，“眼见为实，太多顾虑只会浪费宝贵的时间。现在我们能肯定这附近绝对有兽人的聚落，而我们都知道它就在森林里！如果再拖延下去，只会引发更多的伤人事件！难道这理由还不能说服你吗，队长？”

这声称呼比起尊敬更像是充满了攻击性的嘲弄。亚瑟抿起嘴，神色凝重。显然，接连发生的事情似乎都证明了阿尔弗雷德的话是正确的，但是——哨兵的太阳穴似乎跳动得愈发激烈，昭示着不好的预感——低等兽人一旦发动攻击，不将目标撕碎就绝不会罢休。若说旅馆里的这头野兽因为遭到阻止而逃跑，那其他方向的兽人为何会自行撤退？

“不行。”他似乎是下定了决心，“我们要留在镇子上。”

“你！”阿尔弗雷德吃惊地放下手臂，他又一次看见对方冷静而克制的模样，就好像他的一切意见都无关紧要！可阿尔弗雷德知道自己绝对是正确的那一个。唯一的解释就是亚瑟·柯克兰是个名不副实的懦夫、胆小鬼、无能者，他当然配不上联邦少将的名号，更加配不上——王耀。

心头一股无名火直窜喉头，阿尔弗雷德再也克制不住自己的头脑上的一片灼烧感，握起拳头狠狠冲向绿眼睛的哨兵。随着弗朗西斯的一声惊叫，对方稳稳地接下他的拳头，身子弹开，再看向自己时，那双绿眼睛终于不是可恨的冷静，而是像一头真正的狼，阴森森地泛着威胁的光。很好，阿尔弗雷德几乎要为自己喝彩了，能打破柯克兰虚伪面具可真是个大成就。密集的攻击接连而出，刺向对方，毫不留情。

“我看你就是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼！”阿尔弗雷德怒吼着，“你以为谁都要听从你的？”

“这只是我的判断。”亚瑟挡下对方的又一个狠厉的出拳，暗暗感慨这人不愧是联邦里的天才，力道大得可怖。然而，攻击力惊人的同时，破绽也很多。

“你的判断？难道你是绝对正确的吗？”

“你可以保留你的意见，我作为队长，自然也为自己的决断负责。”亚瑟有些恼火了，这简直就像是面对一个发脾气的熊孩子，可他依旧没有出手，只是一味地防御。然而这在对方看来显然是懦弱服软的表现，攻击越发狠厉，亚瑟甚至能感受到对方周身温度的持续上升。深陷怒火的年轻哨兵显然没有自控的经验，也没察觉到自己的不稳定，亚瑟在躲避时踢翻了身边的一套木椅，转瞬却被扑上来的哨兵一拳碾成了七零八落的木块。

“喂喂，住手啊！怎么突然打起来了？”弗朗西斯慌张地释放出精神力，却无力地发现亚瑟的状态根本就是正常的，而阿尔弗雷德——他竟然无法突破他的精神屏障，也不敢冲上去对这个暴躁的哨兵来一个接触性的强制安抚。“该死的，王耀呢？王耀去哪了！”

王耀还没有回来？

在面对狂轰烂打时也镇定自若的亚瑟心下一惊，闪避时迟疑了一瞬，对方的拳头便迎面砸了过来。糟糕。绿眸一缩，正准备强行格挡时，那拳头却被突然出现的一只手紧紧包住。强劲的拳风让那出手拦截的人略微一顿，但转手间，骤然受到反弹力而后退的却是阿尔弗雷德。

好强横的力量！亚瑟惊讶地将目光偏向身边的俄罗斯人，生生接下一拳的人却像个没事人一样，随意甩了甩手，下一秒却已经冲上前去，照着仍沉浸在反作用力的阿尔弗雷德头顶便是狠狠的几下。年轻的哨兵显然被打得有些懵，傻乎乎地站在原地晃了晃身子，勉强将视线重新对焦。弗朗西斯抓紧机会上前，毫不留情地摁上阿尔弗雷德的脑门，输出自己的精神力。

“你打的也太重了，伊万。”弗朗西斯抱怨道，但显然是松了口气，“幸好这小子身体素质好，不然你得把他打成脑震荡。”

“情况紧急，没控制好嘛。”高大的哨兵眨了眨那对孩童般无辜的紫眼睛。

亚瑟强行将异样的目光从伊万身上挪开，却咽不下满脑子的疑问和震惊。饶是他自己也不敢说能硬接阿尔弗雷德全力输出的正面进攻，可这个家伙不仅轻而易举地挡下，甚至还把对方震了出去？那得是有多变态的身体能力！

不过，现在可不是担心这个的时候。还有更重要的事——“王耀呢？”亚瑟开口时才意识到自己声音里过度焦虑的颤抖，“他在哪儿？”

“没有回来。”弗朗西斯诧异地挑起眉，“我以为他会跟你们一起。”

“我们分头行动了。”亚瑟的脸彻底黑下来，“我去找他。”

“别急呀，他没事的。”伊万突然出声，拦下了他冲出门的步伐，“我刚才撞见他了，他说要去看一下镇子另一头，那里有人伤得比较重。”

“你就让他自己去？”亚瑟能听到自己磨牙的声音，面对阿尔弗雷德的时候都没有这种感觉——他简直要气死了。

“他不给我跟着，叫我先回来汇合，我也没办法。”伊万无辜地耸耸肩，“野兽退去就暂时不会返回，他带有枪，不会出事的。大概很快就会回来了。”

太胡闹了！亚瑟恨恨地甩开拳头，第一次愤怒到想要照着阿尔弗雷德的头顶砸下一个窟窿。但最终，他只是长出了一口气，转身走上楼。

“我守夜，都去休息吧。”他的声音里透着精神上的疲惫，“明天一早，我们就……进入森林。”

王耀在黑夜中疾驰。经历过一阵骚乱，小镇似乎又恢复了最初的模样，只不过这一次，他能从这片寂静中嗅出惊恐的气息。居民们将所有的门窗紧紧锁起，仿佛如此便能抵御魔鬼在夜梦中的入侵。街道两边的路灯散发着昏黄的光，在他的疾驰中摇曳着退到身后，恍惚得像一对对野兽的眼睛，死死地盯着他的身影。他加快了脚步。

果然，旅馆还留着门。王耀小心翼翼地侧身钻入，无声地锁上门，轻巧地跃上楼梯，咯吱作响的木楼梯仿佛死寂，没发出一丝一毫的声响。他在走廊上顿足，闭上双眸，直到聆听到来自不同人平稳而清浅的呼吸声，才放心地窜入尽头的房间。

“回来了？”

王耀反手合上门的动作猛地一顿。他强迫自己冷静地转过头，用一种不那么心虚的声线应对意想不到的麻烦。“亚瑟……”黑暗中，他看到那人倚靠在门边的身影，顿时觉得脑壳发烫，“你怎么在这？”

该死的，阿尔弗雷德打呼噜的声音太大，他没有听到这家伙的呼吸声，却没想到这人压根儿就不在自己的房间里。王耀背在身后的手条件反射地握紧了门把，脑中迅速组织着借口。该死。他可以直接搞晕任何人，但是这家伙——不管是出于身份还是主观情感上那丝诡异的顾忌，王耀都绝对不想跟他动手。更何况，他不能确定自己是否真的能够悄无声息地放倒全联邦最顶尖的哨兵。

“等你。”亚瑟可疑地顿了顿，“伊万说你要去看镇子另一边的伤者……我不太放心。”

伊万？王耀的脑袋有些卡顿，天知道他真正去做了什么，从这个旅馆出去后，他可再没见过那个俄罗斯人的影子，更别提交谈！但是——

“呃，是的，我去了。他们很好……我是说，伤得不严重。很可惜我没看见兽人的踪迹。”王耀尽量让自己笨拙的嘴跟上节奏，但他很快发现对方的注意力根本没有放在自己的解释上。他感到那目光上下打量过自己，仔细确认没有任何伤势，才终于松了口气，将一腔疲惫都泄了出来。

他是真的在担心我——王耀突然意识到这么一件再简单不过的事——与任何猜忌全然无关，直到深夜，亚瑟·柯克兰仍然撑着疲惫的神经守在他的门口，只是因为放不下心自己而已。

“没事就好。”哨兵无意识地揉了揉眉心，“赶紧休息吧，明早我们去森林。”

“去森林？”王耀心念一动，皱起眉，“你可不是这样想的。阿尔弗雷德那小子又对你说什么难听的话了？”

“没有什么，他只是比较冲动而已。”亚瑟叹了口气，“他说得对。即使我是队长，也不能仅凭着这一点去说服整个队伍。”

“可是你有自己的判断！别人不会相信，可我会相信你。”话语脱口而出，王耀才意识到自己说了什么，顿时莫名地结巴起来，“呃……我、我是说，这只是一种感觉，我觉得你的判断是严谨的。”

“从灵魂上理解我，嗯？”

黑暗中，王耀看不清身边人嘴角的弧度，但他能清晰地分辨出其中的笑意，微小的气音混合着呼吸灼烧到他自己的耳尖。他张了张嘴，不知该如何回应。

“早点睡吧。”他感到一只手将自己温和地转了个面，轻轻推到床边，“今晚我守夜，就在外面，有事叫我。”

守夜，守什么夜，听听你的声音都疲惫成什么样了！王耀觉着一股子恼意窜上心头，反手钳制住那人的坚实的手臂，在对方惊讶地僵住身子时转过身，抬起头，不由分说抵住了他的前额。哨兵额前金色的碎发轻柔地扫在自己的皮肤上，带起一股瘙痒，王耀看着那双黑暗中隐隐折射出光亮的绿眼睛，看到了其中的惊愕，不禁笑出声来。

“别守了，今晚不会再出事的。”温暖的精神力顺着相贴的一小片肌肤注入哨兵的脑海，王耀满意地看到毫无防备的哨兵不可抗地陷入了昏睡，自己也被一阵酥软了全身的倦意包裹，用尽了力气把人抛到床上，自己也滚了上去。

“……可乖乖睡觉吧您。”

睁开眼时，哨兵的第一个反应是警惕。这不是他自己的房间，钻入鼻腔的气息是熟悉的——操。他小心地避开身边人沉睡中安然的面庞，对着空气无声地骂了句脏话。昨晚零星的记忆填充着脑海，平白无故地提高了他面颊的温度。

居然滥用向导的优势……这家伙也太狡猾了。

敲门声自门口传来，接着便是弗朗西斯的声音。“你起了吗，王耀？”法国人听起来有些困惑，“亚瑟好像不见了。”

哨兵从床上跳下来，瞥了一眼迷迷糊糊将要睁眼的人，无奈的成分远远大于责备。常年训练养成的本能让王耀迅速清醒过来，一眼对上床边整理衣领那人微妙的眼神，一个激灵便反应过来，赶紧伸出手，却依旧没来得及抓到一闪身窜进卫生间的哨兵，接着便是果断的关门声。

很好，甩脸不认人，烂摊子全都推给他来处理。王耀的眉头有些抽搐，这又不是偷情，他紧张什么！

再次敲门之前，面前的房门已从内部打开，弗朗西斯扫视过显然没打理好自己的人，诧异地挑眉。这可不寻常，王耀应该永远是最早的那个。

“我很好，亚瑟·柯克兰也很好。”王耀面无表情，“伊万收拾好了？我能暂时借一下你们房间的卫生间吗？”

“呃，当然。”弗朗西斯显然没跟上他的脑回路，“不过为什么？”

“因为我的已经被非法占用了。”王耀翻了个白眼。

“你就不能多等一分钟吗？”房间内传来另一个人无奈的声音，弗朗西斯不可思议地瞪大了眼，眼神在王耀和房内难以置信地逡巡。

“我不能！”王耀忍无可忍地大喊。

“哦，上帝。”弗朗西斯转头对隔壁房间刚刚探出脑袋的伊万说道，“瞧瞧我都发现了什么。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我真是越写越对不起原定的副cp米耀了，一肝好茶就停不下来难道是我的错吗？幸好改了cp tag，那现在就让我们说金钱是友谊向吧（喂！


	12. 11：血色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> 本章有血腥场景描写，姑娘们酌情观看。  
> 大篇幅描写以单人视角为主！  
> 次要角色死亡！

对于这个在地图上连名字也没有的小镇来说，这是一个再普通不过的傍晚。当天光逐渐退缩到山的那一边，暗沉的天色取代了白昼，远山那片染上墨色的森林里偶尔窜出几只乖张的鸟，用沙哑的嗓音尖叫着，叫声划破平静的天空传到山脚，昭示着夜晚的缓慢降临。

青年站在镇子上唯一一家旅馆的大门前，盯着天际那抹逐渐扩大的赤色晚霞，长久地沉默着。他以右肩倚靠着门框，卸去半身的力气，左臂严严实实的绷带隐隐透着血色，暗示着伤口的狰狞。

“哥哥，回来休息吧。”诺拉轻轻地唤道，“也许那几位先生今晚不会回来了。”

瓦修没有回应。今早他便目睹着那群奇怪的“探险家”乘着车又一次踏上了前往森林的道路，临走前，那个为他缝合伤口的法国人还恳切地建议他去市区的医院察看。从这个偏僻的小镇子去往市区可不是一件容易的事，更何况，身为一名常年与野兽搏斗的猎人，他知道自己的伤势如何。瓦修拒绝了他的提议，直接得有些粗鲁。对方的神色显然有些为难。

“如果只是皮外伤的话，不急着去也没有关系吧。”最后还是那个戴眼镜的小伙子插了句嘴，一看就习惯了过度热情的家伙自来熟地揉着诺拉的脑袋，笑得自信满满，“好好照顾你哥，等我们抓了怪物回来，就给你哥哥报仇呀。”

突如其来的亲昵让小姑娘红了脸，但听到最后一句坚定的保证，又用力地点了点头。昨夜突然出现的怪物把镇子上的居民都吓得不轻，饶是诺拉再坚强，也依旧保有这个年纪该有的恐惧。这种时候，阿尔弗雷德无比自信的话语便像是英雄般的安慰了。

天边的赤红愈发浓烈，转瞬已是吞噬了小镇顶上的大半边天。“今天的火烧云真漂亮！”小姑娘发自肺腑地感慨道，瓦修却感到浑身一激灵，目光由远处的森林转移到自己的头顶，被那惨烈的颜色刺痛了眼睛。

是火么？一个没来由的念头刺穿他的脑海，怎么看起来更像是……血呢。

晚霞一如昙花，转瞬惊艳后便是彻底的黑夜。天色完全浸入墨黑时，街边的路灯颤颤巍巍地亮起了微弱的光，晚风凉得有些让人难受。瓦修不知道自己站了多久，久到穿着睡衣的诺拉不得不出来恳求她亲爱的哥哥回到屋子里来早些睡觉。他叹了口气，转身准备回屋，脚步挪动的一刹那，却被远处传来的一声兽类的嚎叫击中了神经。

一声，又一声，野兽的嘶吼掺杂着人类的尖叫，如飞散的火苗般在各个方向窜起，几秒钟之内就连成一片，彻底粉碎了黑夜小镇的安宁。瓦修惊慌地抓住诺拉的手，将几乎要尖叫出声的小姑娘捂住嘴，推向狭小的储物间，凭着一只完整的右臂推翻门口的桌椅，好将那不起眼的小门死死掩住。哭叫，嚎叫，黑夜中微妙地扩散开来的血的味道，他抓起放在墙角的猎枪，又将分割猎物的刀插在腰间，顾不上左臂钻心的疼痛，向外冲去。

但就在靠近大门的地方，瓦修停下了脚步，身体不受控制地颤抖。他无法移开目光。他相信自己看到了，就在刚刚的一瞬间，路灯下的那道巨大的黑影咬住了隔壁那个名叫约翰的少年的脖子。少年疯狂地挣扎起来，却无法发出半分声响。接着、接着——那狩猎者衔着猎物脆弱的脖颈狠狠地甩动头颅，约翰的身子便飞了出去。

是的，身子，只有身体。它把一个人野蛮地、粗暴地、彻底地分开，头颅和身体。它晃了晃脑袋，一颗圆滚滚东西从它的口中滚落，滑到路灯微弱无力的光晕里，他看到了那个男孩最后一刻惊恐瞪大的眼睛。瓦修突然想起，就在几天前，他还曾揪住约翰的衣领警告他不要再欺负诺拉。顽皮的男孩对他做了个鬼脸，隔着薄薄的衣物，他能感觉到约翰大笑起来的时候脖颈处跳动的热度。他记得那种鲜活的感觉。

……然而现在，什么也没有了。

下一秒，那野兽隔着半开的门盯向自己的视线将瓦修强行拖回了现实。那是一双赤红色的眼睛，跟昨晚上撕咬着自己左臂的那头怪物一模一样，跟今晚的晚霞一模一样。

不能让它进到屋子里，嗅到诺拉的味道。

这是瓦修扣下扳机后不要命地从门缝窜向血味弥漫的黑暗前，唯一的念头。

如果您真实存在，上帝，请让那五个奇怪的人活着回来，救救诺拉。

这是他在温热的血泊与撕裂的疼痛中失去意识前，最后的念头。

对于这个在地图上连名字也没有的小镇来说，这是一个不太普通的夜晚。血色笼罩间，恐惧伴随着屠杀张牙舞爪——这次的黑夜，实在是长得过分了。

依旧是一无所获。

他们没能发现任何精神屏障的痕迹，甚至再没能找到昨日的那处爪痕。这只是再普通不过的一片小小的森林，探索全境只花了大半天。只是这一次，当他们穿梭其间时，能观察到树木的叶子由青葱转为灰绿，脚下的低矮植物跟随自然的曲谱变化着种类，偶尔有野生的动物在暗处窥视着它们，在听到他们踩过地面的声音后机敏地窜到深处去。头顶茂密的树冠层泄出清脆的鸟叫声，然后是拍打翅膀的声音，击落枝头树叶的声音，森林的呼吸声。这一切都让亚瑟想起了在联邦的第一次模拟训练，数据构成的那片仿佛真实存在着的雨林。

唯一不同的是，这一次，再无半分兽人的痕迹。

直到天色陷入阴暗，亚瑟长叹了口气。“我们可以回去了。”他说，“这里确实什么也没有。”

“也许它们只是藏得太深了而已。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕着，但他知道自己逐渐微弱的声音并不那么富有底气。

“别灰心，至少我们能肯定昨天的探索绝对受到了干扰。”弗朗西斯忙着打圆场，他可不想再见识一场身体力行的内部争吵，“兽人是真实存在的，尽管不知道它们有什么目的，但确实在关注着我们。”

“我实在不想接受——一群野兽还能有如此高超的智慧来蒙蔽我们——这个说法。”阿尔弗雷德不屑地撇撇嘴，但他确实接受返回镇子这个决策。至少他自认是个讲究实际与效率的人，不愿意在没用的方向多浪费一分力气。

不过，他得好好想一想该怎么跟诺拉解释。返程的途中，年轻的大男孩鲜有地苦恼起来，却是为了一些与任务无关的事。那个小姑娘看着他的眼神就像是在仰望一个真正的英雄，她期待着阿尔弗雷德能带回胜利的好消息。

他享受做英雄的感觉，他也坚信自己能够成为这么小一个孩子的英雄——这还能有什么疑问？他可是阿尔弗雷德，姓琼斯。从出生的那一刻起，哨兵潜能测试的惊人数值就注定了他是联邦史无前例的天才，当然最终也会是联邦的英雄。十九年来，他已经听过无数赞美和惊叹，他的潜力在一切事情里都能展露得淋漓尽致，他的成绩从未让任何人失望，他对成为万众瞩目的存在熟练到融为本能。

事实上，在遇到王耀之前，阿尔弗雷德还从不知道有什么是他无法得到的，有什么是他做不到的——王耀是个例外。阿尔弗雷德从来不会认真观察别人，第一次见到那个黑发的向导时，粗略一扫，他只得出了对方有张漂亮脸蛋的模糊映像。直到他在例行测试中抽中和那个向导对战，阿尔弗雷德也不记得对方的名字。他从不费心去记得任何一个对手的名字，因为他总是能很快地解决他们。

但那是他唯一的一场战败，只差最后的那么一点。

从训练场中撤出时，阿尔弗雷德是愤怒的，他反思着战斗的过程，把过错归结到对方精神力攻击时机的过分狡诈，狡诈到阴险。但当那个向导走过来，略微勾起嘴角，友好地伸出右手时，阿尔弗雷德听到他说，你是我见过的最优秀的家伙。

他错愕地抬起头，从此就再没从那片令人惊艳的琥珀色中逃出。

……再之后，便是那个绿眼睛的家伙出现，不怎么美好的记忆。但阿尔弗雷德坚信自己不会输。他知道自己没有什么东西是得不到的，即使王耀算不上是可以争夺的东西，但阿尔弗雷德想证明他绝对不会输。这是一个挑战，英雄总是这样，你知道，历经磨难。而他会无畏地应战。

小镇就在前方了，古朴的建筑在黑夜中留下模糊的影子，镇口那高悬的灯发出明亮的光，那是整座小镇最亮的灯，用来为返家的人们指引方向。阿尔弗雷德靠在后座的车背上，惬意地抱起后脑勺，略微眯起眼。

此刻他是轻松的。第一次外派任务，却不如想象中艰辛，甚至比不上平时的训练。如果柯克兰不会处处跟他作对的话——阿尔弗雷德想——他可以很快完成任务，回到联邦去。王耀上个月还答应了要请他吃东西，而他准备利用这个机会缠着对方陪他看一场最新的超级英雄电影。他还想好了怎么跟诺拉说，还有他那总是臭着脸的哥哥。尽管如此，阿尔弗雷德仍然大度地认定那家伙算是个好汉，至少他在缝合伤口的时候没有哼出哪怕一声……不过最重要的，他要好好劝服王耀让自己和他睡，天知道他今早得知柯克兰睡在王耀房间后是怎样按捺住狠狠揍那家伙一顿的冲动……

各种琐事与胡思乱想填满了阿尔弗雷德的脑子，直到柯克兰突然爆发出一声喝令，接着是伊万狠踩油门时急促而尖锐的刹车声，沉闷的碰撞声，弗朗西斯不由自主的吸气声，以及死寂般的沉默。他下意识地抬起眼，在隔着泛雾的挡风板看清前方的景象前，一股浓烈的铁锈味已经刺入哨兵敏锐的感官。

伊万握紧了方向盘。

“我们撞到了尸体。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是如何走过这一段路的。

他们在撞到东西后便下了车，横在前车轮下的是一具支离破碎的尸体，失去了一条腿和大半个身子，狰狞地匍匐在地上，朝着前方拼命地伸出沾满鲜血的手，另一只手死死地抓在泥土里。亚瑟抬起手电筒的光，尸体的身后留下一串扭曲的血迹，直到生命的最后一刻，他依旧在奋力爬行。是什么样的力量能让一个人在痛苦之中依旧疯狂地逃离？答案只有一个，恐惧，无与伦比的恐惧。

阿尔弗雷德认得他的面孔。他是镇子里的一个普通的农夫，身体健壮，笑声粗狂而爽朗，有一对双胞胎儿子，妻子在旅馆的对面开店，在他们来到镇子的第一天慷慨地送给王耀一瓶自己酿的酒。农夫晚上爱去镇子入口的酒吧和朋友们打牌，很晚才归家。但无论他有多醉，他总是会悄悄地，不发出任何声音，以免吵醒了孩子们。

可他今晚没能回家。

鼻腔里的血腥味愈发浓烈，阿尔弗雷德没有意识到自己已经不受控制地走入这座漆黑的镇子里。有人在身后喊他的名字，也许是王耀，也许是柯克兰，但他并不在意。他握紧他的枪，越过头顶那盏指引着迷途之人的灯，伴随着路灯昏暗的光，固执地前进，蓝色的眼珠缓慢地扫过周围，将每一寸景象深深地刻在虹膜上。

就在十几个小时前，他曾经过这条道路。那时候天光微亮，小镇静谧而安宁，柔和的光线铺展在石板路上，紧闭的门窗遮掩着居民们的酣睡。凭借着哨兵无比敏锐的感官，他甚至能听到屋子里男人的鼾声，孩子惊醒时隐约的哭声，女人轻柔地哄着她的孩子，唤醒她的丈夫。打开窗的声音，敲打着锅具，烹饪早餐的香味，每一分每一寸，都是这个封闭的小世界里人们平静而充实的生活，是小镇的生命力。诺拉特地早起来跟他们道别，瓦修靠在门口冷淡地看着他们，但最终还是不情不愿地祝他们好运。

但此刻，只有寂静，死亡的寂静。

他跨过了又一具尸体，偏过头，看到又一户人家敞开的黑洞洞的门口，漆黑的干涸的血顺着台阶流下。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼时能想象到，黑夜里，人们尚在梦乡中，男人搂着女人，女人搂着孩子。然而，有什么东西突然粗暴地闯入，在他们发出尖叫之前咬断了他们的喉咙，在他们疯狂地逃窜到街道上时啃下他们落后的腿，在他们尚且无法适应漆黑一片时，撕碎了一具具鲜活的躯体。

这是黑夜的盛况，这是黑暗中的地狱，这是魔鬼的屠宰场。

阿尔弗雷德没有发现自己的身体开始颤抖，他看到了他们所熟悉的小旅馆，只有几步路，大门略微敞开着，像是在为晚归的旅人留门。但他甚至不敢再前进一寸，呆呆地站在原地。从来没有体验过恐惧的人，第一次知道了什么叫做害怕。他企图把头脑里那些不完整的受难居民的画面甩开，却不受控制地将他们的面容幻化成更熟悉的模样。

他突然想起今早，就在他随意地开着玩笑许下似是而非的诺言时，诺拉抬起头望向自己，就像是在看一个英雄。

“你们……过来。”

亚瑟不知什么时候走过他，在门口好几米开外的地方站定，低着头，面色淹没在黑夜里，但是那沙哑到渗出一丝痛苦的声音似乎已是足够的暗示。所有人走了过去，阿尔弗雷德是最后一个上前的。轻轻推开弗朗西斯的手臂，越过俄罗斯人宽阔的肩膀，他站在了那具尸体前。

那是瓦修。即使他的面容已经被血肉模糊，一只手臂几乎要从身体上撕裂，他依旧用另一只能够活动的手死死地抓着他的刀，护卫在胸前。他搏斗到最后一刻，阿尔弗雷德感到喉咙被什么苦涩的东西堵住，几乎要让他窒息，他是个好汉，没错，缝合伤口时能一声不吭的人，绝不会是孬种。

阿尔弗雷德知道他为了什么而拼死奋斗。

他突然撞开身边的队友，疯了似的冲进黑暗的小旅馆里，甚至连灯也来不及开，失控地咆哮着。“诺拉？”他吼道，“你在吗，诺拉？回答我！”

一只手拉住了他，温暖的精神力如流水般浸润过身体，渗入高耸的精神屏障，包裹住那只几乎要失去理智的白头鹰。阿尔弗雷德感觉到灼烧的感官稍微冷却下来，听力恢复了一分应有的敏锐，他终于听到了一声轻微的啜泣。

屋子里的灯终于被什么人拉开，阿尔弗雷德却顾不上光亮的刺痛，连眼睛也不敢眨上一下，疯狂地扑向木楼梯底下那堆凌乱倒塌的桌椅。哨兵毫不费力地将那些障碍物推开，盯着那扇小小的门，深吸一口气，用颤抖的手轻轻拉开。金发的少女蜷缩在狭小而脏乱的储物间里，穿着一身被揉皱的纯白的睡裙，从濡湿的衣料中抬起头。

阿尔弗雷德呆愣了许久，终于将所有的呼吸从胸口挤出，深深地、深深地出了一口气。但下一秒，他注意到女孩的眼睛，那片本该纯粹的、清澈如潭水的颜色，被丑陋的、黑暗的绝望所污染。这是一双没有生命的眼睛。

“你说过的……”她用以一种轻柔到虚幻的声音呢喃道，“你说过你会抓住它们的。”

头脑被一阵轰鸣袭击，阿尔弗雷德失神地站在原地，再一次地，彻底地，听不到任何声音。他不知道是谁推开了他将诺拉抱出，又是谁抓着他的肩膀急切地呼唤他的名字，最后又是谁狠狠地给他揍上一拳好唤回他的神智。但他知道，在那短暂的几十秒里，如针般扎着他心脏的只有一个念头。

你本该是这孩子的英雄。

tbc


	13. 12：梦魇

他们坐在大厅里，吊灯依旧尽职尽责地散发着光热，成为黑暗里唯一的一处光源。没有人说话，只剩下呼吸，但这声音已经弥足珍贵——这座十几个小时前尚且充满活力的镇子，如今也只剩下六个活人的呼吸罢了。

亚瑟坐在招待客人的长椅里，另一头是伊万。他保持着上半身下压的姿势，两边手肘分别放在膝盖上，双手合十，抵在鼻尖。伊万只是低头擦着他的枪，不知道在想些什么。

“那孩子睡下了。”弗朗西斯从楼上走下来，刻意压低了声音，“我给她做了精神安抚……不该给正常人做这个，我知道，但是我不想按惯例那样直接干扰她的记忆。”

“她已经无法成为正常人了。”伊万轻声说，“她刚刚自己走了出去，去看了瓦修和其他人的尸体，回来的时候一滴眼泪都没有掉。这种程度的创伤是无法消除记忆的，她看见的太多，无法再次融入正常世界。”

这种情况前所未有，弗朗西斯将为难的目光投向亚瑟，等待着一个决断。

“……我已经向凯撒申请了。”亚瑟沉默了一会儿才说道，“根据重要证人保护条例，她是绝对安全的，我们将把她带回联邦。”

“那阿尔弗雷德呢？”弗朗西斯说，“他似乎，嗯，不太好。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“让他在楼上自己待一会儿吧。第一次出任务就遇到这种场面，需要一点时间来消化。”

寂静，又是短暂的寂静，在太阳重新升起前，这将成为后半夜的主调。数百条鲜活的生命就在一夜之间化为残缺的尸体，在这群自出生起就享受着安逸朴实的平凡人死去之前，又有谁意识到自己究竟为何丧生？但现在，活着的人都明白，给这个镇子带来灭顶之灾的，就是他们这一路被热情接待的外来人。

森林里什么也没有。从一开始，对方的目的就是将他们引向森林，而他们也欣欣然上了当。于是，在黑夜降临之时，再没有人能阻止魔鬼的屠杀。

……可是为什么，为什么兽人选择这样一个再平凡不过的、连名字也没有的封闭小镇子？居民们做错了什么？还是他们——一群自以为是的、彻底失职的混蛋，忽略了什么？亚瑟摩挲着通讯手环，沉默着。

所有的问题都没有答案，但亚瑟告诉自己必须停止分析了。这里不是对抗LU的前线，这也不是他所熟知的守卫任务，他们面对的是无尽的未知。他已经将现场的实录全部发送给凯撒，只等待联邦的下一个指令。在此之前，他们要保证自己不会做出违背联邦旨意的任何行动，哪怕只是思想上的。

“那个，”俄罗斯人突然开口，打破沉重到凝结的气氛，“王耀在哪儿？”

“楼上。”弗朗西斯有些莫名其妙，“怎么了？”

“哦。”伊万连眼皮也没抬起来，似乎仅仅是随口发问，“没事。”

长椅另一边的哨兵闻言，略微挑起眉。

阿尔弗雷德将自己的身体埋在单人沙发里，坐垫柔软舒适，但他的身体无法放松。紧绷，每一寸肌肉、每一根神经都紧绷着，还有哨兵高速运转的思维。房间里没有开灯，他只是坐着，安静得像一座雕像，没有月光从窗外为这座死寂的雕像匀色，今晚只有黑夜，漫长的黑夜。

他能感受到五感在过度集中的精力前缓慢地流失，却没有一丝一毫燥热的感觉，精神空间里只有白茫茫的雪原、雪原之上的极夜、极夜中盘旋的白头鹰。这就像一个白噪音室，年轻的哨兵只感受到无边无际的平静，却不是真正的平静，更像是一种失了情感的、机械化的平面情绪。但阿尔弗雷德没有精力去分析自己的状况，他在思考，他在回溯，然后质问自己。

为什么？

阿尔弗雷德曾经无比相信自己的一切判断，但就只有这一次，他意识到自己完全的、可悲的错误，以一种鲜血淋漓的残忍方式。身在联邦，他见过血，见过医疗院里的死亡，见过凯撒虚拟屏上的血肉模糊。但这一次，用他的双眼，用哨兵超人的感官，他亲眼看到、亲耳听到、亲身感受到，悲剧的真正意味。年轻的哨兵经受震撼，几欲呕吐。不是因为鲜血，是因为他自己。

——如果不是他，柯克兰不会答应要进入森林。他们会守在小镇里，没有人会死。

他想起那些尸体曾经的模样，有许许多多他从未见过，更不曾费心记住他们的模样，但这一刻，他竟然能想象出那些无辜居民曾经热情、纯粹的笑容，如同刀子一样插在他的心脏上。

这是一种强烈的疼痛感，仿佛他亲身体验着，仿佛他就是那些遭受着残忍屠戮的无辜的可怜人，仿佛他正面临着可怖的野兽，甚至来不及去恐惧，仿佛诺拉那双眼里最后的绝望正一刀刀地刻在他自己的虹膜上……

阿尔弗雷德没有意识到自己的感官已经完全封闭，他只是静坐着，想要怒吼，想要打碎些什么，想要流泪。但他没有，他只是静坐着，仿佛被什么东西牢牢地缠住。

如果不是你——

过度集中的思绪凝结成另一个陌生的声音，毫无波动，无比冷静，不含一丝感情，却比法庭审判更加刻骨铭心——你就是罪人，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。你应该为那些惨死的灵魂赎罪，你应该替他们遭受被活活撕碎的痛苦，你应该……去死。

一声碎裂的声响，像是什么瓷器被狠狠砸碎，清脆，也足够尖锐。阿尔弗雷德稍微回过神来，伴随着听觉回归的，是脸颊上的火辣感，以及在口腔里蔓延开来的血腥味。然后是一股熟悉的向导信息素的气味，最后是一张模糊的脸。

“现在，立刻，给我醒过来！”

更为真实的声音在耳边吼着，陷入迷茫的哨兵总算能分辨出来人的身份。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，发现自己的双手被强行压制着，显然体能上弱势显著的向导用上了大半身的力气才勉强束缚住他的行动。接着他意识到自己的右手正死死地捏着一块锋利陶瓷的碎片，右脸颊上火辣辣的感觉仍在，但这一次，他还感受到了滚烫的液体顺着皮肤滑落的可怕触感。

他不在椅子上。他站在摔碎的花瓶旁，拿着花瓶的残骸，划伤了自己的脸。而他对这一切一无所知。

“阿尔弗雷德？”王耀仍然不敢放开他，但他试着握着他的手甩掉那该死的陶瓷片。哦，操。阿尔弗雷德重新掌握了自己身体的控制权，用完全松懈的姿态示意王耀他已经恢复了。可是该死的……刚才都发生了什么？

“你刚才陷入了一个自我封闭的精神牢笼。”向导总算能把手指按在哨兵滚烫的后颈，阿尔弗雷德尽量压制住抗拒的本能让那股精神力扫荡过自己的全身，王耀的脸色称不上舒缓，“我进来的时候，你正准备割断自己的喉咙，阿尔弗雷德。你差点杀了你自己，你差点被杀。”

“我……”年轻的哨兵咽了咽口水，却咽不下一股子懊悔与羞愧。埋藏在精神图景深处的一股诡谲的力量被驱逐而散，王耀抹掉了他身上的精神印记，像是铲去一枚罪恶的种子。

这番动静在寂静的黑夜里太过突兀，其他几个人闻声赶上楼，亚瑟敲了敲门框，苍翠的绿眼睛掠过房间里的狼藉，落在两个人身上。“怎么了？”他问。

“他中了植入型的精神干扰。”王耀面无表情地挪开放在阿尔弗雷德后颈上的手，“差点自杀。”

闻者的表情刹时间都泄露出一丝诡异的惊讶，阿尔弗雷德没有勇气去看，他只觉得脸颊灼烧得更厉害了，却不是痛感造成的。精神印记，就像是向导在接触中植入他人精神图景的炸弹，能在一段时间内从内部干扰被植入者的精神状态。但这种方式往往适用于正常人，对于拥有精神屏障的专业哨兵收效甚微。

可是现在，联邦史无前例的天才、一位经受住专业测试的优秀一等哨兵，没有蠢到去自杀，却蠢到遭受了他人的精神攻击，还是最低级的、成功率最低的类型。

“我不太明白。”弗兰西斯皱起眉，他可是清清楚楚地记得昨天劝架的失败经历，“我试过阿尔弗雷德的精神屏障，连我都不能轻易突破，一个脆弱的精神印记怎么能在他毫无察觉的情况下被植入……”

“你遇到了陌生的向导。”伊万突然开口打断，脸上不知何时没了笑意，一双紫水晶般的眼在昏暗的灯光下暗沉得异样。话题偏离得有些微妙，可似乎又恰恰问到了点子上。“你一直跟我们在一起，什么时候接触到了别的人？”

阿尔弗雷德噎住了。伊万说得没错，从早上出门的那一刻起，他就一直待在队伍里，唯一独处的时候就是刚才待在房间的几十分钟。而这段时间里根本没有人能做到避开楼下三个人的耳目和他自己的感官进入房间，更何况，王耀就待在他自己的房间里。他知道王耀的能力，他的精神力敏锐得不可思议，就像个活着的探测雷达，几乎从无错漏。

可是，刚才的那个声音，那些画面……阿尔弗雷德似乎陷入新一轮的头痛，他忍不住甩了甩脑袋，企图将那股重新缠上身体的罪恶感抛开，却只能让它更加清晰。他的身体重新有了颤抖的冲动。

不，这不对，精神印记应该已经被完全去除了，现在的他没有任何理由受到干扰——

你是个罪人。

“我们先出去吧。”王耀突然拍了拍他的肩，似乎没注意到他的异常，“我已经把他的精神印记去除了，亚瑟，今晚就拜托你看着他吧。”

亚瑟他没有错过王耀眼里的异样情绪，或者说那双眼里其实什么也没有，但亚瑟能感觉到，就像湖面上荡出的涟漪，一圈圈地传递到他的灵魂深处。

已经把精神印记去除了。

亚瑟知道精神印记是个什么样子。正如弗朗西斯所说，没有直接接触的情况下，在阿尔弗雷德这种水平的哨兵身上植入印记几乎是不可能的事。如果真的存在特例，那么对方的精神力必定是强横又诡异的存在。可王耀，他只是一个普通的一级向导，怎么就能轻飘飘地说上一句——“已经去除了”？而且他——他正在转移所有人对这个“精神印记”的质疑。一个严谨的向导怎么可能忽略其中显而易见的异常之处？

天生敏锐的直觉第一次让亚瑟感到焦躁不安。他想起第一次雨林模拟训练里，王耀平静得像洞察一切的表情；想起第一次袭击来临时，那头突然退缩的野兽；想起那双忽明忽暗的眼睛。谁会有那样一双灿金色的眼睛？为什么从来没有人对这个问题做出质疑？为什么别的人，弗朗西斯、伊万，甚至是阿尔弗雷德，对这双眼睛的变化毫无反应，就像是一无所知？

……不，他不愿意再想下去。这是王耀，是他的灵魂伴侣。

无论如何，亚瑟·柯克兰早已承认，这就是他唯一的灵魂伴侣。这一点是无法改变的。

沉默。又是令人窒息的沉默。阿尔弗雷德仰躺在床上，盯着头顶简陋的吊灯和陈旧的天花板。余光里，亚瑟正坐在角落的椅子里翻阅资料，那是他坐过的地方，是他差点划破自己喉咙的地方。

一切正渐渐重归沉寂。阿尔弗雷德清晰地感觉到先前的那股强烈而复杂的情绪如暴风雨后的海浪般潜伏下去，悲伤、愧疚、自责的滋味犹萦绕在舌尖，却不再是那股扭曲到虚幻的程度，而是真切地发自他自己。让他感到难受，痛苦，饱受内心的折磨，却不会逼着他杀掉自己。

你是个罪人。

他默念着这句话，声调古板无波，就像是几十分钟前纠缠着他的那个声音。但他却发觉这句话也只是由普通的几个词构成而已，毫无特点，更没有那股……精神力。

这真的是精神印记吗？

阿尔弗雷德承认他是个罪人，如果不是他，亚瑟会坚持他正确的决断，他们都会留在镇子里，就算可能无法完全抵御兽人的集体进攻，但也能尽可能地保护更多的人。如果他们留下，对方也许就不会如此肆无忌惮地展开它的屠杀。如果他们留下……至少瓦修一定不会死去。阿尔弗雷德承认自己的责任与罪孽，但是他绝不可能为了这个极端到——

“亚瑟。”他开口，声音里透着迷茫，“我受到了精神印记的干扰吗？”

略微年长的哨兵顿了顿，回答道：“我们还不知道。但我认为没那么简单。你现在感觉怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了。对方没有催促他回答，也许仍在宽容地等待他平静下来。但阿尔弗雷德知道自己不是为了差点死亡的经历而无法言语，他是为了——他咽了一口唾沫，坐起身子，飞快地瞥了一眼绿眼睛的哨兵，转瞬又偏开视线。

“对不起。”他终于逼迫自己说出口，“我道歉。都是我的错。”

亚瑟愣了愣神，这位天才的突然低头让他有些错愕。但他很快反应过来，放下手里的文件，郑重地注视着他：“不。我才是队长，任何决断最终都是由我做出，也由我负责。你没有必要自责。”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，却无法再说出更多的话。他还能说什么？此时此刻，任何话语自他口中说出，都是无力的。亚瑟·柯克兰的反应足够说明一切。他是优秀的，一个真正的战士，合格的队长，阿尔弗雷德才是那个自以为是的幼稚鬼。若说先前还存在着种种的不服气，那么现在，阿尔弗雷德知道了自己输在哪里。

亚瑟·柯克兰跟王耀在某种程度上惊人地相似。他可以预想到，如果身处在这里的是王耀，他会说出相同的话语。

“你有什么特殊的感觉吗？”亚瑟转移了话题，“关于精神空间？有没有外来精神力入侵的痕迹？”

“我没有任何特别的感觉，我的精神屏障是完好的。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“这很奇怪，我感觉那不是什么外来的精神力，而是一股发自我内心的……情绪的延申。”

他会为那些受难者感到悲愤。但有一点很奇怪，他明明没见过大多数死者的脸，更不了解他们的生活，为什么会在踏入镇子的第一个瞬间，就产生强烈到真实的共情想象？

“情绪延申？”亚瑟略微皱起眉，“一种情绪，强烈到能让你失控？”

“失控到……丧失自我。”阿尔弗雷德突然感到有什么东西一闪而过，他迫不及待地追上去，试图抓到关键，“我不再是我，那些情绪也不完全是我自己的。它们更加复杂，就像是在一瞬间从我自身情感的裂缝中喷涌而出，淹没了本来的我。我感觉那些情绪……是别人的。是那些死者的。还有诺拉的。它们钻进我的脑子里，暂时替换掉我自己。从踏入镇子的那一刻起，我甚至还没能搞清楚状况，就无法控制地悲伤，愤怒……”

等等。亚瑟的瞳孔略微缩起，他想起来一件事。

阿尔弗雷德的感觉，跟他在那次雨林环境下的模拟测试中所感受到的，有惊人的相似点。在他受到那名蛇族少年袭击的时候，铺天盖地的情绪在一瞬间夺走了他自己的心智。这不是精神力。

“我想我知道了。”亚瑟开口的声音带着他自己都没预料到的颤抖，“这不是精神力，这是一种——”

“亚瑟，看看我们得到了什么新消息！”弗朗西斯突然闯进门来，兴奋到连敲门的礼节都忘得一干二净，“联邦给我们回传了新的研究成果。听听这个词，关于兽人祭祀独有的能力……”

“——共情。”亚瑟挣扎着说完这个词。

弗朗西斯的眉头高高地挑起。“哦，”他有些沮丧地说，“我忘了你也能收到消息，你才是队长。”

“我还没拿起我的通讯手环。”亚瑟干巴巴地回答，“我只是刚好说了这个词。”

“什么？你可真了不起。跟联邦中枢通灵？”

亚瑟没有回应弗朗西斯不合时宜的玩笑。他的目光转向站在门口的另一个人，凝视着那双琥珀色眼睛的力度有些过分紧张。他又想到了别的事。他控制不住他狂乱奔跑的脑子。

在最开始的那段时间里，在这个小队尚未成立、他与王耀仅仅有过第一次见面与握手的日子里，他曾经不止一次地感受到一些不属于他的情绪，悲伤，愤怒，最深切的无奈，最灼烧的挣扎，如同困兽。就像这样，像这种所谓的“共情”，毫无根据，无需接触，更无关精神力；就像是满溢到从缝隙中泻出些许。唯一不同的是他们之间的流淌是平静的，温和的，没有任何攻击力，有的只是发自灵魂的亲近和信任。

他曾经以为这就是灵魂连结。但是，这真的只是——

那双眼睛突然生硬地偏开了。眼神交汇的最后一个瞬间，他又捕捉到那抹灿金色。漂亮到惊艳，也奇异到刺眼。难道只有他能看到吗？难道只有他，仅仅是他，能看到那双眼睛真正的模样？王耀真正的模样？

亚瑟缓慢地、艰难地闭上眼。

他不想看到。他得让自己的脑子该死地停下。他不应该猜忌自己的同伴，他不应该胡思乱想。他不知道这样下去会是一个什么结果，如果他想得太多——他无法预料到这会对他自己，对所有人，对王耀，造成什么影响。

他永远不能做出伤害王耀的事。


	14. 13：突变

即使是全天候保持警惕的联邦中枢，也总有那么一段万籁俱静的时候，也即是黑夜中最深沉的末尾里、黎明前最深邃的死寂前。

特别指挥部最高层的办公室中一片漆黑，零碎的光透过环形落地窗散落进来，滚在深红的地毯上。黑暗中，电子屏的微弱蓝光映照出一张熟悉的面庞。屏幕上，“正在传输”的字样分外醒目。

“狩猎计划、特别指挥部人员表、通讯记录、探索区地图、兽人研究资料、0585刀锋狩猎队档案数据，全都搞定——嗯？”等候在屏幕旁的人发出一声疑惑的鼻音，扶了扶耳边的通讯器，“王耀的档案不是一直处于被扣留的状态吗？我本来还想找别的办法呢，可是凯撒这里……他居然能调动王耀的档案？”

“他有什么事不能干？”通话那头传来一声没好气的回应，随即便是一阵短暂的沉默。

“不，”通讯线里的声音突然变得严肃，“这不是被扣留的那份档案。那份公共档案归属于联邦中枢，这份是特别指挥部里的另一份。虽然它跟正常档案的内容一模一样，但多出了一个备注，需要特别权限才能查看。”

“哦？一个普通的向导居然有两份档案？”屏幕上显示出传输完成的字样，那人熟练而迅捷地抽除设备，删除痕迹，“你不能直接破解它吗？我在这里待得已经够久了，这可是凯撒·瓦尔加斯的地盘，谁知道我会不会在下一秒突然暴毙。”

“我又不是什么黑客！要是我能那么随便地搞定联邦的权限保密系统的话，也用不着你这个傻逼半夜潜入特别指挥部偷文件了。”

“好吧好吧，你说得对。需要什么级别？我看能不能直接在这里查阅——凯撒有高达S级的权限，他居然还说自己没法调动琼斯的档案，可不骗小孩呢吗？”

“我看一下。”通讯器里传来敲击键盘的声音，紧接着便是又一段沉默。沉默，沉默得太久了些。

“怎么了？”屏幕旁的人察觉到同伴的不对劲。

“……你马上撤退。”隔着机械，另一个更浑厚、更低沉的男声传递过来，沉重得不可思议，“回到本部。”

“什么？”周身的神经骤然警惕起来，那人环视一周黑暗中的办公室，确认暂时没有威胁，可紧绷的肌肉却再无法放松。轻浮的嗓音因为严肃而低沉下来，“如果现在就走，我的身份肯定会暴露。”

“你这次行动的痕迹本来就无法抹除，瓦尔加斯的能耐比你想象的大得多。在你丢掉性命之前，离开是最好的对策。现在。”那个声音再次重申，不容置疑，“你将有新的任务。三十分钟后我要看到你的定位点离开联邦中枢的监测范围，五十分钟后我会给你发送目标地址，希望你那时候已经准备好登上直升机。惬意了那么久，你也该做好活动筋骨的准备了——这个世界要变天了。”

“变天？”黑暗中的人已经熟练地撬开安全通道的锁，伪装成有人偷偷潜入的样子，然后从门口坦然地走出去，顺手带上了玻璃门，“难得听到你说什么富有戏剧性的话。”

“只是陈述事实而已。在你把所有资料传输完成的那一刻，一切就已经准备就绪。五十秒后对特别指挥部的监控屏蔽将彻底关闭，请你迅速就位。”

“那王耀的档案……”他不安地擦了擦皮质手套的边缘，下意识地觉得自己漏过了什么。

“你无能为力。”通讯器里冷静低沉的男声说道，“王耀的档案权限只有A级，但他的备注查阅权限是X级。”

“……绝对单人权限？”

“凯撒·瓦尔加斯对联邦有所隐瞒。恐怕这一点，连最高委员会都毫无察觉。”

“共情，是一种类似于精神印记诱导的精神攻击方式。联邦0507狩猎队曾捕捉到一只未成熟的蛇族祭司，后秘密投入SG研究院进行实验。根据可调取的研究结果，兽人祭司具有一种本能的天赋，能够对哨兵的情绪产生强烈影响。具体表现为将其他个体的情绪映射到目标身上，或是凭借一定的触发媒介放大目标自身的情绪。”

念到这里，弗朗西斯略微皱起眉：“……这种攻击方式无视哨兵已有的精神屏障，过载的负面情绪可能导致目标失去理智、陷入疯狂，无法控制自身行为。附录：为以防万一，所有接触过兽人祭司的研究员、哨兵及二等以下向导，必须按规定接受医疗院的精神检测，检测不合格者将强制接受适当治疗——没了，研究院能为我们提供的信息就这么多。”

“至少我们知道了是谁对阿尔弗雷德做过手脚。”伊万耸了耸肩，“这也证明了亚瑟先前的推断是正确的，我们正在面对的是一位陌生的兽人祭司，很有可能还是一个成熟体。能在我方向导的眼皮子底下使出招数的成熟体。”

“触发媒介。”王耀提醒道，“他可能对那些尸体做过精神处理，而当阿尔弗雷德见到它们的时候，他心中的情感被放大、扭曲、失去控制，最后被操控。”

“你能够彻底抹除他身上的痕迹了吗？”亚瑟突然开口。

“我只捕捉到一股非常微弱的陌生气息。”王耀对答如流，微皱的眉头显示出一丝担忧，“那确实很奇怪，我原本以为那是另一个向导的入侵痕迹，但当我触碰到它的时候，它就轻易地消失了，就像是最低等、最容易被抹除的精神印记。虽然不能再找到它的痕迹，但我还是无法确定……”

“别担心，我已经没事了。”阿尔弗雷德看不得王耀眉头紧锁的样子，安慰似的咧了咧嘴，“这不怪你！谁知道那什么鬼祭司都会玩什么把戏？弗朗西斯也说了，那更像是情绪，而不是精神力。只要我现在情绪稳定，那就没什么问题啦。”

亚瑟点了点头。他的手搭在王耀的肩上，黑发向导下意识地抬头，却发觉对方不留痕迹地避开了眼神接触。但来自灵魂深处的信任与安抚意味是无法作假的，王耀感受着手腕上的温热感，默然无声。

“所以，我们要小心这一点：情绪。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“还有比这更抽象的概念吗？当我正在陷入失控的时候，我根本无法察觉；而当我彻底陷入失控——这就像是隐形炸弹。如果是精神力，我至少还知道它能给我带来恶心的噪音。”

“所以我们需要队友。”伊万说，“当谁的双眼突然变得失神，行动举止看起来像是全然听不到旁人的声音，那旁边的人最好暂时把他按在地上。”

“那可真不错。”弗朗西斯嘟囔道，“如果向导能在被暴走的哨兵暴打之前抢先按倒对方。”

“你是个向导，你知道该怎么应付哨兵。”亚瑟打断他似真似假的抱怨，摇了摇手里的通讯手环，“现在是凌晨4点27分，特别指挥部的命令已经传到了，附近分部的后勤清扫队最快会在四十分钟后到达。我们得待到天亮了。”

“在一堆……尸体里。”阿尔弗雷德的吐字似乎有些艰难，“这里比坟场还寂静。我忍不住会想……”

“控制情绪，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万提醒道，“最好先别想那么多。”

“我只知道没有人想在一片屠宰场里睡觉。”弗朗西斯说。不过对于一等级别的前线外派人员来说，连续72小时无睡眠是联邦综合评测中的基本达标要求，他只是想开个玩笑而已。然而只有阿尔弗雷德勉强以一个咧嘴回应了他。

他们正团坐在旅馆一楼的大厅里，说是大厅，也只是比房间稍微宽敞些罢了，一盏略大的吊灯就足以笼罩这么一片小天地。摆了柜台，摆了供客人临时休息的长椅和小茶几，几株被精心照料的绿植，老旧的电风扇，剩下的空间堪堪容纳下五个成年男性。二楼悬空走廊的下方垂着小姑娘亲手串起的帘子，兄妹俩的私人住所就掩映在其后，而现在，能回到那里的只有诺拉一个人而已。

亚瑟扫视过长椅和沙发上摆着的枪械，子弹填满，枪柄朝着离手最近的地方，随时可以抄起。每个人都是一副闲坐着的模样，但衣物掩映下揭示随时准备做出反应的敏锐神经。保持警惕总是没错的。他瞥了一眼斜坐在长椅扶手上的王耀，正是换季微凉的时候，他没有穿外套，衬衫外扣着枪械带，垂眸不知在想些什么，沉静到显得单薄。亚瑟突然想开口让他罩上一件风衣，但及时止住了差点泄出口的词句。

能站在这里的可没什么娇贵的家伙，柯克兰少将也从来不是会在乎这些无关紧要的冷暖问题的人，但他就是……条件反射。

就在亚瑟纠结地消化着被自己生生咽下的话语时，黑发的向导突然抬起眼，他再一次看见那双眸里猝然划过的璀璨金色。下一息，哨兵全身的汗毛本能地竖起，一系列警备动作在紧绷到刺痛的神经催促下完成反应，同一个瞬间，身旁深陷在椅子里的阿尔弗雷德骤然跳起，伊万上膛的声音刺耳锐利，弗朗西斯靠近俄罗斯人一步，亚瑟感觉到属于王耀的精神网在自己的周围迅速张开。

有敌袭。

这一次，是货真价实的同类气息。然而四十分钟尚未达到，SG汇合特有的信号也全无踪影。这帮同类，来者不善。

只有一个可能。在前线身经百战的年轻少将绿眸暗沉：“是LU的人。”

“从西南方向来，正在逼近。”王耀沉下声来，“至少五十人。”

即使是在这种时刻，王耀人形雷达般的敏锐度依旧让弗朗西斯小小地吃了一惊。他同样能捕捉到西南方向被敌方向导所掩盖的哨兵气息，却远没有那么精准。亚瑟却没注意到什么，在通讯手环上发送出紧急求援信息，抬起头来。

“别关灯，离开这里。”他们只所在是这片区域中唯一的光源，毫无疑问是个靶子，亚瑟当机立断，“弗朗西斯和伊万一组，阿尔弗雷德和耀一组，我负责带上诺拉。”

说话间，身后的帘子被掀开，依旧穿着睡裙的少女望着他们，清澈的双眸全无睡意，唯有不和年纪的平淡与冷静。

“我知道一条小路。”诺拉的声音细弱却不畏缩，“通往森林。”

亚瑟犹豫了一瞬。森林里是否潜藏着兽人尚不可知，但至少，在一个他们已经熟知的开阔地，应对LU部队包围的优势会大上许多。如果真的有兽人出没，高等兽人另当别论，低等兽人造成混乱的战局对于他们利大于弊。这是一个概率问题，留下必死无疑，前进尚可一搏，只能赌一把了。“好。”他做出决断。

“等等——我可以负责保护诺拉，一个人。”年轻的哨兵突然出声，亚瑟抬眸，望进一双蓝眼睛。阿尔弗雷德咬了咬牙，眼眸中闪烁着不一样的光芒。“请允许我这么做，队长。”

王耀似乎想出声反驳，亚瑟却抬起手制止了他。他直视着年轻哨兵的双眼，从里面确认到与往常不同的决心。阿尔弗雷德在做出自己的决定。

“批准。”亚瑟说，“请务必承担起你自己选择的使命，琼斯一等哨兵。”

“是，少将！”

弗兰西斯看着印象中任性居多的天才哨兵收腿立正，敬出一个标准的军礼，年轻面庞上的稚嫩被坚毅抹去，略带惊讶地挑起眉。王耀只是叹了口气，招了招手，雪白团子迅捷地窜出，蹲在诺拉的肩头。

“万事小心。”

面容冷峻的男子从吉普车上下来，军靴踏上染了血的土地。冰冷的蓝眸略微扫过一旁惨烈的尸体，以及突兀停泊在道路上的越野，再定格到前方路口高悬的引路灯。一片漆黑中，远方模糊掩映着的一处光亮足够显眼。但男人无视了那块靶子般的区域，略一招手，嗓音低沉：“分头搜索。”

身后把持着枪械的人训练有素地分散开来，转瞬隐入黑暗中，下达命令的男人却纹丝未动。

“费里西？”他再次出声，却未曾回头，有什么发现？”

一个更为年轻的青年站在他的身后，但若非刻意观察，大多数哨兵都难以捕捉到他身上独特的向导气息。“唔。”他歪了歪脑袋，柔软的发随着这个动作散落在额前，“没有呢。”

“……连你也察觉不到什么？”男人面无表情的脸浮现出一丝讶异，“兽人，或者柯克兰他们，一点痕迹也没有？”

“低等兽人早就全部撤退啦，高等祭司自有自己掩藏气息的方法，这里没有战士，只剩下血和尸体的味道呢。”青年的语调是不合时宜的飘飘然，“至于柯克兰小队……有比我更强大的存在包裹着他们呢。我也没有办法哦，路德。”

路德维希脸上的诧异是完全显现出来。瓦尔加斯双子的存在是一个秘密，作为向导，这对兄弟的天赋比起联邦那位哨兵中所谓“天之骄子”的存在也不逞多让，身为哥哥的罗维诺对精神攻击的操控一流，费里西安诺更是具有超乎正常向导的敏锐度。然而因为这么一个说不清道不明的姓氏和他们的特殊阵营，这对双子注定隐匿在黑暗中。

可现在，连费里西安诺也无法发现他们？路德维希眯起眼，反手给手枪上了膛。“跟紧我，”他提醒身后的人，“别被尸块绊倒了。”

“咦——这超级恐怖的耶。”

“……也别闭上眼走路。”


End file.
